Ouki Megami
by Mari-umi
Summary: U.A..Cinco jovens vão acampar, mas acabam desembarcando no local errado. Encontram uma estranha cidade nela fatos inusitados começam a ocorrer, mas o pior ainda está por ocorrer, você nem imagina o que as paredes de Ouki Megami esconde.
1. Um engano

**Hello people!**

**Aeh Kagome K-chan postei a fic que te falei amiga, onegai deixe uma review.**

**Espero que apreciem esta nova fic que iniciei. Pretendo escrever 10 capítulos ao todo. É totalmente U.A.**

**Nem liguem para o título totalmente tosco criado por esta autora que improvisou um péssimo título e nome para uma cidade. **

**Nota: Aqui Inu-Yasha será mais velho que o Sesshy e eles não serão irmãos, e o Miroku nem vai estar tão hentai. **

**Miroku – Ai, ai meu amor o que eu não faço por você. **

**Eu – Como assim? # ¬¬ # **

**Miroku – He he # gota # aonde foi parar o script, mesmo?**

**Esta autora se controlará ao máximo, suprimindo suas personalidades múltiplas para não fazer comentários desnecessários e irritantes durante a narrativa do texto, será que ela conseguirá tal façanha?**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Primeira parte – A cidade fantasma**

**1. Um engano**

Um minuto depois que o ônibus se afastou pela estrada de terra, levantando uma imensa nuvem de poeira, Inu-Yasha percebera que cometera um erro terrível. Ele olhou para seus quatro companheiros, que observavam a paisagem com a curiosidade de quem vê uma coisa pela primeira vez, e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos, sem saber como lhes contar o que acabara de descobrir.

- Gente, acho que fiz uma grande burrada – começou a falar lentamente, meio sem jeito, como se procurasse coragem para dar uma notícia ruim.

Todos olharam para ele. E como permaneceram silêncio, Inu-Yasha tomou fôlego e disse:

- Nós desembarcamos no lugar errado.

As reações foram diferentes. Kagome, sua namorada fez uma careta e deixou cair no chão a pesada mochila que carregava no ombro. Miroku franziu a testa, olhando para Inu-Yasha com cara de quem não tinha entendido. Sesshoumaru também colocou no solo sua bagagem e sentou-se sobre uma das malas, tirando em seguida o boné e passando a mão pelo rosto suado. E Sango, a irmã de Kagome, sacudiu a cabeça, desanimada, antes de comentar:

- Eu sabia que tudo estava indo certinho demais.

Fazia calor e o único ruído que se ouvia, além do ronco do motor do ônibus soando cada vez mais distante, era produzido por pássaros e insetos. Inu-Yasha consultou o relógio: quase três da tarde da sexta-feira. Ele estava confuso e faminto, como todo mundo ali, pois ainda não havia almoçado. E por duas razões Inu-Yasha sabia que a responsabilidade por tudo que acontecesse com o grupo era sua: por ser o mais velho da turma e, afinal, porque fora a sua idéia de passar o feriado prolongado da Semana da Pátria num _camping_.

- Você tem certeza de que errou o lugar onde a gente teria de descer? – perguntou Kagome, inconformada, aproximando-se do namorado.

Inu-Yasha olhou para ela e depois para a expressão de desalento estampadas no rosto dos demais. Colocou no chão os pesados equipamentos de _camping_ que levava nas costas, esfregando os ombros doloridos. Em seguida examinou mais uma vez o cenário à sua volta, como se as árvores e montanhas silenciosas pudessem oferecer alguma orientação.

- Juro que não achei que era aqui a entrada para o _camping_ Akarui - explicou, abrindo o mapa que carregava no bolso. – Pelas anotações que fiz, a gente já devia estar avistando uma cachoeira.

- Eu não estou escutando nenhum barulho de água. A única coisa que ouço é meu estômago reclamando de fome – brincou Sesshoumaru, espreguiçando-se.

- Mas como é que aconteceu um negócio desses? Você não esteve aqui ano passado? – perguntou Miroku, aproximando-se também de Inu-Yasha.

- Claro que estive. Lembro que desci logo depois que o ônibus passou por uma ponte e eu pensei que era aquela ali – Inu-Yasha respondeu, indicando uma pequena ponte a duzentos metros de onde o grupo se encontrava.

- Deve existir outra ponte perto do _camping_ e com certeza você não reparou nesta aqui quando passou por ela no ano passado – opinou Kagome, tentando confortar o namorado.

- Vai ver for isso – Inu-Yasha concordou, enquanto tornava a conferir o mapa. – E o que me atrapalhou mais ainda é que a paisagem é muito parecida. Só descobri que tinha me enganado quando não vi a cachoeira.

- Sabe o que eu acho? A gente deveria ter perguntado ao motorista do ônibus se estava descendo no lugar certo – disse Miroku, como se estivesse criticando o companheiro.

- Agora é tarde Miroku – Inu-Yasha rebateu. – Eu nem pensei nisso na hora porque tinha certeza de que o lugar era este.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – quis saber Sango, que roia as unhas, sua reação característica quando estava nervosa. – Estamos perdidos aqui neste fim de mundo...

- Espere aí, Sango, também não é assim tão grave – disse Sesshoumaru, levantando-se e colocando a mão no ombro da menina. – E seu espírito aventureiro, onde é que fica?

- Meu espírito aventureiro uma ova! – a garota exclamou, olhando com ar de reprovação para o companheiro. – Bem que eu queria passar este feriado prolongado em Tókio mesmo. Não sei por que topei vir com vocês. Nem gosto de mato.

- Calma, gente – Inu-Yasha pediu, enquanto prosseguia sua consulta ao mapa. – Vamos ficar calmos e pensar numa solução. Acho que não estamos tão longe do _camping_ assim...

- Ué, basta pegar o próximo ônibus e tudo bem – sugeriu Miroku, ao mesmo tempo em que também se livrava da mochila que carregava.

- Bobão, você esqueceu que aquele ônibus em que viemos é o único que passa por aqui? – censurou-o Sesshoumaru. – Foi isso o que disseram lá na rodoviária quando a gente embarcou. Outro ônibus só amanhã.

- Quem sabe conseguimos uma carona até o _camping_ com algum carro que passar por aqui... – Kagome tentou animar os companheiros.

- Só se for carro de boi – Sesshoumaru retrucou, provocando um riso nervoso em todos. – Não cruzamos com nenhum carro desde que o ônibus entrou nesta estrada de terra, estão lembrados?

- Será que não existe nenhum telefone aqui por perto? – perguntou Sango, dirigindo-se a Kagome. – Podíamos ligar para o papai e ele com certeza manda alguém pegar a gente aqui.

Kagome riu da sugestão de Sango. E perguntou se ela tinha idéia da distância a que se encontravam de Tókio. Diante do silêncio da irmã, prosseguiu:

- Deixe de ser medrosa, menina. A gente só desembarcou no lugar errado. Vamos chegar até o _camping_ daqui a pouco, não é, Inu-Yasha?

- É isso mesmo, gente – Inu-Yasha concordou, dobrando o mapa. – Mas acho que primeiro temos uma outra coisa pra resolver: o almoço.

- Ufa! Ainda bem que não sou o único que tem estômago aqui – Sesshoumaru comentou, recolhendo a bagagem do chão.

- Então mãos à obra – comentou Inu-Yasha, erguendo sem esforço os equipamentos de _camping._ – Podemos sentar na sombra daquela árvore e preparar uns sanduíches bem rapidinho.

Sango olhou para a árvore que o namorado da irmã havia indicado do outro lado da estrada e, quando falou, sua voz tinha um tom indisfarçável de queixa:

- Será que ali não tem cobra?

- Ô menina medrosa – Sesshoumaru disse, puxando Sango pelo braço. – Se aparecer alguma cobra, a gente faz recheio para os sanduíches com ela.

Sango virou-se para ele com cara de nojo e livrou o braço num gesto brusco. Depois seguiu os companheiros em direção à árvore, mantendo no rosto uma expressão amuada.

Miroku foi o último a acompanhá-los. Ele apanhou lentamente as mochilas do chão, como se aquele ato exigisse grande concentração. Na verdade, Miroku achava válida a pergunta feita por Sango, e a possibilidade de que uma cobra ou algum outro bicho aparecesse e enchia de terror. O que ele não queria, porém, era que os companheiros notassem seu temor e o chamassem também de medroso. Foi por isso que ele caminhava devagar, olhando cuidadosamente a vegetação em que pisava, como se não tivesse nenhuma pressa em comer.

* * *

**

* * *

****Ouki Megami: grande deusa **

**Akarui: claro**

* * *

**Olá, quem está escrevendo sou eu houshi Miroku. Considero a senhorita Mry-chan muito capaz ( olhapor todo o comodo vazio), mas devo dizer não estou apreciando muito esta história. Que históriaé esse de eu não passar a mão... caham digo não me aproximar de garota alguma, sem contar tambémo Sesshoumaru, ah não eu nem chego perto da Sanguinho nem da Kagome-chan. **

**Alías alguma bela senhoritaleitora gostaria de me dar um filho?**

**# plaft # Itai.**

**Eu - Ai seu hentai incorrigivel é só eu sairum pouquinho e você já começa a dar encima das almas generosas que leêm minhas fics.**

**Miroku -Essa doeu senhorita Mry-chan, eu só estava sendo gentil com estas amáveis senhoritas, você mesma não disse que as opiniões delas contam muito?**

**Eu - Bem... é... sim... ei não mude de assunto seu mongetrapaceiro e mulherengo.**

**Miroku - Ei mulherengo eu até concordo mas trapaceiro não...**

**Eu - Na...ni...**

**Miroku - Err... devo checar o quarto estou sentido uma estranha energia malígna vindo de lá, mais tarde podemos sabe "conversar" lá no quarto.**

**Eu - Ahaaan # super corada #...**

**Calminha respira, inspira, respira, inspira... Ai gente desculpe aí esse hentai, vocês sabem como ele é né.**

**E então people, o que acharam? Heim, heim?**

**Por favor, deixem um review. É apenas uma só, e não vai ocupar muito do tempo de vocês. Gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam da história, de como ela está escrita. Coloquem suas opiniões.**

**Obrigada a todos a aqueles que leram. Espero que continuem acompanhando esta fic.**

**Próximo Capítulo... A descoberta de Miroku.**

**E por falar em Miroku, bem... ele tá me esperando no quarto.**

**Ja ne... **

**kisses**

**Ah só não se esqueçam ...REVIEWS...**


	2. A descoberta de Miroku

**Hello people!**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru vão curtir o feriado, mas acabam desembarcando do ônibus no local errado. Cansados e com fome deixam-se ficar a sombra de uma árvore. Mas não podem ficar ali para sempre, e agora o q a turma irá fazer?**

**Aí vai mais um capítulo.**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma**

**2. A descoberta de Miroku**

Inu-Yasha e Kagome encostaram-se no tronco grosso da árvore, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Miroku sentaram-se perto do casal. Sango, num visível acesso de mau humor, acomodou-se um pouco a distância, mas também protegida pela sombra que a espessa folhagem da árvore produzia. Todos comeram em silêncio os sanduíches preparados por Inu-Yasha e Kagome. E, naquele momento cada um tinha um pensamento diferente.

Incomodado com o calor, Sesshoumaru abanava-se com o boné e imaginava o prazer que um banho de cachoeira estaria proporcionando naquele instante se Inu-Yasha não tivesse cometido a asneira de fazê-los desembarcar no lugar errado. Kagome, que já tinha terminado de comer, encostara a cabeça no ombro do namorado e tentava lembrar-se de quem tinha sido a idéia de convidar Sango para a viagem. Seu medo era o de que a irmã estragasse tudo com as suas manias. Inu-Yasha mastigava lentamente o sanduíche, procurando pensar numa saída para aquela situação. De olho na estrada vazia, ele no fundo se preparava para dar aos amigos a notícia de que teriam que caminhar sob aquele sol até o _camping_ – sem saber ao certo a que distância estavam do lugar.

Emburrada, Sango estava de costas para o grupo, sentindo a tensão percorrer todo seu corpo. E nem conseguia mastigar direito o sanduíche, atenta aos mínimos ruídos que vinham das folhas caídas no solo. Miroku tinha deixado o medo de lado por algum tempo e seu olhar estava fixo nos cabelos castanhos da menina sentada à sua frente. Naquele momento, o que ele gostaria mesmo era afagá-los, tentando tranqüilizar a companheira de aventura. Mas não tinha coragem para isso.

Foi então que Sesshoumaru teve uma de suas idéias. Apanhando um galho do chão, ele aproximou-se silenciosamente de Sango, acompanhado pelo olhar dos demais. Quando o galho roçou os cabelos da menina, ela deu um salto e um grito tão agudo que até Sesshoumaru se assustou. As risadas de Inu-Yasha e Kagome cessaram quando Sango se voltou e todos perceberam que ela estava pálida, trêmula e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não faça isso, idiota – berrou Miroku, pondo-se de pé e empurrando Sesshoumaru. – Que brincadeira mais besta, pô!

- Ei, o que é isso? – surpreendeu-se Sesshoumaru, recuperando o equilíbrio.

- Pra que assustar a menina? – prosseguiu Miroku, encarando o companheiro com raiva.

- Ai, meu Deus, apareceu o defensor das mulheres...

Sesshoumaru não terminou a frase, pois Miroku, com um novo empurrão, derrubou-o no solo. Levantando-se rapidamente, Sesshoumaru encarou seu oponente: ambos tinham dezesseis anos, mas ele era quase um palmo mais alto, é o mais alto do grupo.

- Vai querer engrossar, é? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ao mesmo tempo que erguia as mãos fechadas, preparado para o confronto.

- Ei, calma! Deixem de bobagem – berrou Inu-Yasha, colocando-se rapidamente entre os dois e afastando-os. – Nós já temos um grande problema pra resolver e só me falta vocês dois arrumarem mais confusão.

- É esse idiota do Miroku que quer bancar o valente – reclamou Sesshoumaru, que tentava limpar a calça suja de terra.

- Chega de briga, Sesshoumaru – Inu-Yasha ordenou de dedo em riste. – Não devia brincar com a Sango dessa maneira. Peça desculpas e ela.

Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça e, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço, olhou para Sango e murmurou um pedido de desculpas. A garota, que ainda não se refizera do susto e continuava pálida, fez uma careta e voltou a sentar-se. Inu-Yasha olhou para Kagome, como se esperasse a aprovação da namorada para sua atitude, o que veio em forma de um sorriso. Ele caminhou para junto dela pensando nos três dias do feriado prolongado que tinha pela frente. Aos dezessete anos, Inu-Yasha se sentia incomodado de ter de bancar o guia e ainda por cima controlar as ações de seus companheiros de viagem.

Miroku ainda estava irritado. Isso ficou claro pelo modo como recolheu sua bagagem do chão e se afastou do grupo, voltando para a estrada. Inu-Yasha acompanhou a cena, satisfeito: ele sabia que Miroku, quando ficava nervoso, tornava-se incontrolável. Portanto, era bem melhor que ele descarregasse sua ira caminhando sob o sol intenso. Na seqüência, Inu-Yasha levantou-se e ajudou a namorada a fazer o mesmo. E, dirigindo-se a Kagome e Sesshoumaru, falou:

- Muito bem, todo mundo já acabou de comer. Acho que é hora de pensar na vida.

Sango, que naquele momento bebia água diretamente do gargalo de uma garrafa plástica, olhou curiosa para o namorado da irmã, tentando adivinhar como fariam para chegar ao _camping_. Sesshoumaru, que tinha a mesma dúvida, adiantou-se:

- E aí, Inu-Yasha, como é que a gente vai fazer?

- Ainda não sei. Mas não vai adiantar nada ficar parado aqui. Lamento dizer, mas acho que o jeito vai ser irmos andando até lá.

- Com esse sol? Deus me livre! – Sango protestou de imediato. – A gente nem sabe direito quanto falta para chegar ao _camping_...

- O que que tem, menina? Será que você não consegue fazer um pouquinho de exercício? – Kagome riu da falta de disposição de irmã e aproveitou para brincar – O Inu-Yasha acha que são apenas uns dez quilômetros. Vamos lá, Sango, e a gente chega antes que anoiteça.

- É, Sango, parece que não vai ter outro jeito – Sesshoumaru opinou, ajeitando o boné na cabeça.

- Espera aí, pessoal, há uma outra maneira de resolver isso – falou Inu-Yasha, enquanto lançava um olhar ao redor. – A gente pode acampar por aqui mesmo e esperar o ônibus de amanhã.

- Isso não! Eu não fico aqui sem tomar um banho – avisou Sango, encarando os demais.

- Ih, que bobagem, Sango – Kagome disse, lançando um olhar desgostoso para a irmã. – Você pensa que eu também não estou incomodada com o calor? Olha só a minha camiseta, está inteira molhada...

- É isso mesmo, Sango – Inu-Yasha concordou. – Quem é que não gostaria de tomar um banho agora, para tirar a poeira do corpo? Mas essa é uma situação de emergência.

- Escute, Sango – intrometeu-se Sesshoumaru, recebendo um olhar de desprezo da menina –, você por acaso está pensando que nós vamos ficar hospedados num hotel cinco estrelas? A gente veio acampar, pô! Você vai ter que dormir no mato como todo mundo, seja aqui ou lá no _camping_.

- Você é idiota, Sesshoumaru – Sango retrucou –, eu sei muito bem o que é acampar. Faz mais de sete horas que a gente está viajando e eu só estou querendo tomar um banho...

- Será que não existe nenhum riacho aqui por perto? – Kagome perguntou, já convencida de que não havias muita escolha: ou caminhavam ou acampavam no local onde estavam.

- Talvez exista. Mas a gente só fica aqui em último caso. Agora acho que é hora de tentar...

A frase de Inu-Yasha ficou suspensa no ar, interrompida pelos gritos desesperados de Miroku, que pulava e agitava os braços no meio da estrada.

- O que aconteceu, meu Deus? Será que alguma cobra picou o Miroku? – perguntou Kagome, segurando assustada o braço do namorado.

Rapidamente, todos correram ao encontro do companheiro, que, em vez de esperá-los, disparou em direção contrária, gritando e apontando alguma coisa no vale que existia do outro lado da estrada. Quando o grupo se aproximou da beira do precipício, a poucos metros de onde haviam desembarcado de ônibus, Miroku tentava recuperar o fôlego e falar:

- Olha lá, gente... Vejam o que eu descobri...

Havia uma estrada estreita, que descia serpenteando em direção ao fundo do vale, entre pedras, árvores e montanhas. Mas não era isso que Miroku apontava e sim um agrupamento de casas, que pareciam repousar tranqüilamente em meio à paisagem.

- Oba, uma cidade, nós estamos bem pertinho de uma cidade – Kagome exclamou, pulando e dando um beijo em Inu-Yasha.

- Pronto! Nosso problema está resolvido – comentou Sesshoumaru, já pensando em voltar para perto da árvore para recolher a bagagem.

- Quem sabe a gente encontra um hotel lá para passar a noite? – disse Sango e olhou para ele de modo provocativo. – E nem precisa ser um cinco estrelas, não é mesmo?

- Vamos até lá? – perguntou Miroku, voltando-se para Inu-Yasha.

Ele era o único que estava em silêncio. Com a mão no queixo e a testa franzida, Inu-Yasha olhava pensativo para o fundo do vale. E sem se mover, falou:

- Uma cidade... Que coisa estranha...

Todos dirigiram a atenção para ele, sem entender o motivo de seu espanto. Mantendo ainda a testa franzida. Inu-Yasha puxou o mapa do bolso e abriu-o na frente dos companheiros.

- Vejam que coisa esquisita: esta cidade não aparece aqui no mapa.

Os quatro fizeram um círculo silencioso em torno do papel desdobrado, atentos ao trecho indicado pelo dedo de Inu-Yasha.

- Nós estamos aqui, vejam bem. À esquerda está Fuu e mais ou menos aqui, à direita, deve estar o _camping_ Akarui. Reparem que a cidade mais próxima que aparece aqui no mapa é Ningyo, que está bem depois do _camping_ – mostrou, percorrendo com o dedo indicador. – Como é que esta cidade que a gente está vendo ali no vale não aparece aqui?

- Ué, vai ver que eles não colocaram no mapa as cidades muito pequenas – arriscou Miroku, desviando os olhos para o grupo de casas que aparecia iluminada pelo sol no fundo do vale.

- Não é isso, não, Miroku – prosseguiu Inu-Yasha, ainda apreensivo, agora encarando os companheiros. – Este mapa é bem detalhado, e esta cidade não aparece aqui. Por que será?

- O que tem isso? – Sesshoumaru falou, abrindo os braços. – O importante é que a cidade existe e a gente pode ir lá pra pegar um ônibus até o _camping_.

- Ótima idéia. Vamos logo que este sol está torrando a minha cabeça – Kagome aderiu à sugestão de Sesshoumaru com um sorriso de satisfação.

Sem perder tempo, eles voltaram para perto da árvore e cada qual recolheu sua bagagem. Em seguida atravessaram a estrada e, passando por um trecho de mato, à beira do precipício, alcançaram o caminho estreito que, espremido entre as montanhas, descia em direção ao grupo de casas no vale. Todos – exceto Inu-Yasha – tinham se animado subitamente com a perspectiva de chegar à cidade, o que ficava claro pela excitação estampada no rosto de cada um. E enquanto desciam com cuidado a estrada cheia de pedregulhos, Inu-Yasha ouvia em silêncio as conversas e brincadeiras dos companheiros. Ele continuava encucado com a ausência daquela cidade no mapa que carregava no bolso. O que aquilo significava? Perguntava-se mentalmente, olhando para as casas pintadas em cores claras que ficavam cada vez mais próximas. Havia alguma coisa errada, Inu-Yasha refletiu, e o fato de não saber o que era estava deixando-o inquieto. Coçou a cabeça e foi nesse momento que uma nuvem escura encobriu o sol. O fenômeno fez com que um arrepio estranho percorresse o corpo de Inu-Yasha, provocando-lhe um estremecimento. E ele teve a sensação de que alguma coisa muito ruim estava para acontecer.

* * *

* * *

Ningyo: sereia

* * *

**Termino assim mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Respostas:**

**Primeiramente, agradeço a todos que deixaram comentários, arigato. **

_Nadeshico:_

_Olá, nossa, muito obrigada. Fico muito feliz mesmo que esteja gostando, você não imagina o quanto é bom saber isso._

_Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo. E aguarde novas confusões ainda estão por vir._

_nathBella:_

_Oi, tudo bem.É você acertou, estou utilzando esse livro, masestou adaptando-o, ou seja,existirão mudanças com o decorrer da narrativa._

_Espero que continue lendo e, claro,dando a sua opinião._

_ashley-inu:_

_Oie, obrigada, que bom que está gostando. Está aí aatualização, espero que tenha apreciado ler._

_Miroku - Senhorita, eu não sou medroso, apenas... prezo pela minha vida._

_Tá sei... Ai, ai. Já com quem a Sango irá ficar, permanecerá ignoto, apenas com o decorrer da narrativa irá descobrir. Muhuhuhuhahahaha, sou muito má!_

_Jaque-chan:_

_Ois. Realmente eles entraram numa enrascada. _

_Que ótimo que você está gostando, espero que continue acompanhando._

_Quanto a entrada de Rin, bem, eu não havia pensado nisso ainda. Portanto, ainda não sei se ela vai ou não aparecer._

_Luiasha:_

_Oi. Fiquei felizpor achar minha fic boa, você escreve bem._

_Gostei de ter te conhecido pelo msn. Continue acompanhando, muito ainda está pra acontecer._

_Kagome K-chan_

_Hello amiga! Que isso, não poderia esquecer de falar de você.Arigato, quebom que você gostou. Nossa uma fã, nem mereço tanto. É muito bom saber que você vai acompanharodesenrolar da fic._

_Estou acompanhando sim asua fic._

**_Momento propaganda:_**

**_Caros leitores, recomendo-lhesler a fic Shikon no Tama. É de autoria de Kagome K-chan. A fic está ótima._**

_Foi exatamente o que eu pensei em relação ao Miroku, oras sempre deixam ele hentai, aliás o máximo possível, se bem que é o charme dele (estou confusa, seria charme isso mesmo?). Bom ele acabou de gritar da cozinha que é sim, que todas as garotas ficam caidinhas por ele, devido a este fato, principalmente eu... Ei... Espera aí, Miroku o que você quiz dizer com isso? Miroku? Mas que monge impossível. _

_Sabe a idéia de colocar o Inu e a Kagomejá namorando partiu pelo fato de que, sempre colocam que os dois com o decorrer da narrativa irão ficar junto, daí quiz mudar. Não posso declarar muito sobre o futuro, maseles terminaram juntos no final, isso posso garantir._

_Hina_

_Oie, não esqueci de falar de você não. Hehe._

_Adorei te conhecer pelo msn, você é muito legal. Que bom que conseguiu se registrar no fanfiction, espero queacompanhe a fic e deixe algum review, onegai._

_E ainda irei escrever uma fic à maneira que vocêfalou, casais impossíveis._

**Algumas pessoas comentáram sobre o aparecimento de Rin na fic, assim resolvi fazer uma enquete.**

**Caros leitores, a Rin deve ou não participar da fic? Estarei aguardando a resposta de cada um.**

**Bom, um super beijo a todos. **

**Até o próximo capítulo... A cidade.**

**Ja ne...**

**Please... reviews.**

**Qualquer erro de português, onegai, avisem-me.**


	3. A cidade

**Hello people!**

**Aqui vamos nós com mais um capítulo da saga.**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**O grupo descansa a beira da estrada após um breve lanche. Todos permaneciam incomodados com a situação. Cansaço, desanimo e o forte calor favorecem brigas e desentendimentos, ainda mais vindos de Sesshoumaru, um garoto que adora provocar. Entretanto a sorte não os abandonara, a descoberta de Miroku pode trazer esperança para os viajantes.**

**Mas como é possível uma cidade não estar em um mapa?**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma**

**3. A cidade**

"Bem-vindo a Ouki Megami". Era isso que estava escrito numa placa de metal enferrujada e amassada na entrada da cidade. O grupo se deteve diante da placa e, por alguns segundos, todos permaneceram em silêncio, como se avaliassem as ruas de terra e as casas com a pintura descascada que viam. Inu-Yasha voltou a olhar o mapa de bolso e conferiu-o mais uma vez antes de falar:

- Que esquisito... Ouki Megami... Nunca ouvi falar desta cidade antes.

- Quem se importa! – exclamou Sesshoumaru, retirando o mapa da mão de Inu-Yasha, depositando-o no bolso da blusa do amigo. – Vê se esquece essa porcaria, não ajuda em nada mesmo – o outro o olhou estupefato.

- Bom, pelo menos esta placa está dando boas-vindas – comentou Kagome, que ainda mantinha no rosto uma expressão animada.

- O que a gente está esperando? – Sango perguntou, demonstrando sua impaciência. – Vamos ver se existe algum ônibus que vá até o _camping_...

- Boa idéia – falou Sesshoumaru, enquanto ajeitava as mochilas nas costas. - Esta cidade deve ter uma rodoviária, ou sei lá algo parecido, e é lá que a gente vai conseguir essa informação.

Como se houvessem concordado com a proposta de Sesshoumaru, todos começaram a caminhar, entrando em Ouki Megami. Mas se por um acaso alguém tivesse olhado para trás naquele momento teria visto o aviso rabiscado com tinta branca no verso enferrujado da placa: "Fique longe de Ouki Megami" diziam os garranchos, desmentindo as boas-vindas contidas na frente.

Porém ninguém reparou nisso e a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção do grupo foram as ruas totalmente desertas e o silêncio absoluto que reinava no lugar, interrompido apenas pelo ruído dos passos no chão de terra. As casas estavam desgastadas pela ação do tempo e tinham as portas e janelas fechadas – e, sem exceção, as construções pareciam necessitar urgentemente de reforma e pintura.

- Engraçado como a cidade está quieta – comentou Miroku, olhando para o prédio da prefeitura de Ouki Megami, conforme informava uma desbotada inscrição em sua fachada.

- Pelo jeito o pessoal daqui já entrou em clima de feriado – disse Kagome, que teve sua atenção despertada pelas portas de vidro fechadas de um Banco, que funcionava numa velha casa de dois andares.

Igualmente fechados e em silêncio estavam um mercado, uma funerária e uma farmácia que os cinco amigos avistaram à medida que avançavam pela rua. Quando chegaram a uma esquina, eles se detiveram para observar de perto um Fusca, isso mesmo um Fusca, arruinado, estacionado em frente a uma casa com portão de ferro. O mato tomara conta do jardim e as janelas da casa tinham os vidros quebrados. O carro, além de velho e empoeirado, tinha teias de aranha em seu interior, como Sesshoumaru constatou:

- Nossa! Deve fazer um século que este fusca está largado aqui – disse, chutando seguidamente o pneu murcho do carro.

Miroku, cansado da caminhada, sentou-se no meio-fio, no que foi imitado por Kagome e Sango. Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção para Inu-Yasha, que, de braços cruzados, olhava para as casas silenciosas:

- E então, Inu-Yasha, o que vamos fazer agora? Parece que não mora ninguém nesta cidade...

- É isso que está parecendo – ele concordou, encostando-se no portão de ferro da casa. – Mas o que pode ter acontecido com o povo daqui?

- Vai ver deu uma epidemia e todos morreram... – opinou Sesshoumaru, atento à reação que sua frase surtiria em Sango.

- Por Kami-sama! – a menina agitou-se, levantando-se rapidamente do meio-fio. – A gente pode estar correndo risco de se contaminar... Vamos embora, Inu-Yasha.

- Ou então foi algum acidente nuclear...

- Dá pra parar com essa idiotice Sesshoumaru, está assustando a Sango. – bradou Miroku, que o olhava ferozmente. – Já não basta tudo que está acontecendo, que brincadeira besta.

- Não é brincadeira – Sesshoumaru prosseguiu, doido de vontade de rir. – Outro dia eu vi um filme em que toda a população de uma cidade morre por causa do vazamento de uma usina nuclear. As únicas coisas que resistiram à radiação foram as casas, igualzinho aqui... – enfatizou as últimas palavras com um olhar sombrio.

Sango arregalou os olhos e, segurando Inu-Yasha pelo braço, praticamente implorou para saírem dali. Nesse momento, Miroku pôs-se de pé e mais uma vez repreendeu Sesshoumaru:

- Droga, você é surdo, já falei pra parar de assustar a Sango com essas bobagens. Acho que a gente ganha muito mais se continuar procurando. Não é possível que não exista ninguém por aqui.

- Não sei não, esta cidade está muito estranha pro meu gosto. Não seria melhor sairmos daqui Inu-Yasha? – indagou Kagome preocupada, até pela reação da irmã, esta provavelmente não gostara nem um pouco da idéia de Mirokue, Kagome não poderia deixar a irmã na mão.

- Que isso Kagome, sairmos da cidade para o que – falou Sesshoumaru, abaixando-se para olhar no rosto da garota. – Eu pelo menos vim para me aventurar, e me recuso perder uma oportunidade assim que uma surge. A idéia do Miroku é ótima – levantou-se arrumando a mochila nas costas – E então Inu-Yasha, o que acha?

- Certo. Vamos continuar procurando – ele concordou, limpando o suor da testa.

Reiniciaram a caminhada e encontraram um cenário muito parecido em todas as ruas que percorressem: casas decrépitas, com janelas e portas quebradas, e um silêncio inquietante. Até que chegaram a uma pequena praça, também completamente invadida pelo mato – que parecia ser o centro de Ouki Megami. Entre as construções que rodeavam a praça, havia um singelo templo com a pintura descascada, um prédio cinza, cuja fachada anunciava ser ali a delegacia de polícia, e um velho cartaz de filme estragado pela chuva e pelo sol.

Mas foi um prédio enorme do outro lado da praça que despertou a atenção do grupo. Kagome foi a primeira a perceber a novidade e deu o alarme:

- Olhem – ela berrou, apontando para o edifício de cor branca – , um hotel.

Era uma construção de quatro andares com sacadas, que exibia o nome do Hotel Yume em letras em relevo na sua entrada. E, apesar de algumas manchas nas paredes, parecia estar em melhores condições do que todas as outras casas da cidade. Os cinco amigos atravessaram a praça rapidamente e se aproximaram do hotel. Adiantando-se ao grupo, Inu-Yasha subiu os três degraus da escada e experimentou a porta de vidro fume, que não ofereceu resistência.

- Muito bem, quem sabe a gente consegue tomar um banho aqui? – ele perguntou, segurando a porta aberta para que todos entrassem.

- Se bem que a gente ia tomar banho de qualquer jeito. – Miroku, foi o último a entrar no hotel, indicou as nuvens carregadas que iam se agrupando no céu, encobrindo pouco a pouco o sol da tarde de sexta-feira.

Com seu carpete azul-marinho e um balcão de madeira escura, a recepção do Hotel Yume, ainda que empoeirada e cheirando a mofo, poderia ser considerada luxuosa se comparando com as condições precárias das casas de Ouki Megami. Enquanto os demais avaliavam a entrada do hotel, Sesshoumaru livrou-se das malas e postou-se atrás do balcão da recepção:

- Muito bem, senhores, o que vão querer? Temos quartos para casais, com TV e hidromassagem – ele brincou, engrossando a voz.

Todos riram e Miroku, aproximou-se de um interruptor, acionou-o seguidas vezes antes de falar:

- Mas energia elétrica que é bom não temos, né?

- Do jeito que estou grudando, eu tomo banho assim mesmo – anunciou Kagome, percebendo que seu namorado mantinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto – O que foi, Inu-Yasha? – falou abraçando-se a ele. – Está com medo que o gerente do hotel apareça?

- Não é isso, não – ele respondeu e apontou, através da porta de vidro, para o redemoinho de poeira que o vento levantava na praça. – Veja como escureceu. Daqui a pouco vai cair um temporal e a gente não tem luz aqui.

Sesshoumaru vasculhou as gavetas da recepção e não demorou muito para encontrar um pacote de velas, que exibiu com ar de triunfo:

- Sem problemas, senhor – falou, ainda com a voz impostada –, temos velas para todos aqui.

Inu-Yasha sorriu, fazendo desaparecer as rugas de preocupação de sua testa. Arrastando os equipamentos de _camping_ pelo carpete, comandou:

- Muito bem, vamos ver se a gente se instala, então. Sesshoumaru, distribua as velas.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui? – perguntou Sango, enquanto pegava uma das velas.

- Bom, hoje pelo menos. A não ser que você tenha alguma idéia melhor – disse Inu-Yasha, recebendo como resposta um muxoxo conformado da garota.

Depois de apanhar a chave na recepção, Kagome e Sango subiram as escadas de madeira e ocuparam um apartamento do primeiro andar, enquanto Inu-Yasha e Miroku optaram por permanecer em um outro, localizado no térreo. Fato que exerceu certo trabalho, pois o último teimava dizer que as garotas não podiam ficar sozinhas. Sesshoumaru pretendia ficar no mesmo local, mas desistiu quando verificou que ali só existiam duas camas. Foi então para o apartamento vizinho e, depois de colocar todas as bagagens em um canto, saltou sobre a cama para verificar se o colchão era macio, o que levantou o pó que se acumulara sobre o lençol.

Quando Inu-Yasha entrou no banho no apartamento ao lado, Miroku saiu e foi até a recepção, onde pegou várias chaves e subiu as escadas para iniciar uma inspeção nos outros andares do hotel.

No banheiro do primeiro andar,Kagome ficou satisfeita quando acionou o registro e, depois de segundos, a água jorrou do chuveiro. Ela se despiu e entrou no banho. Enquanto isso, Sango, que permanecia sentada no quarto, percebeu que a escuridão ia aumentando e resolveu acender a vela, colocando-a sobre o criado mudo. Embora não tivesse gostado das sombrasfantasmagóricas que a chama projetava no guarda-roupa, a menina resolveu deixar isso de lado e abriu as mochilas para retirar suas roupas e um caderno de capa dura.

No térreo, Inu-Yasha ensaboava o corpo cantarolando uma música qualquer, quando, subitamente, a porta do boxe se abre e aparece a cara de Sesshoumaru.

- O que foi? Algum problema? – Inu-Yasha perguntou, tentando livrar-se da espuma que entrava em seus olhos.

- Ah, você estava cantando... – Sesshoumaru disse e riu. – Ouvindo a sua voz ali do quarto ao lado, eu pensei que você estivesse passando mal.

- Idiota – Inu-Yasha rebateu. – Quer me enganar que você cantar melhor...

Sesshoumaru riu outra vez e, antes de fechar o boxe, disse:

- Qualquer um canta melhor do que você, Inu-Yasha. Aposto que desafina até no _Parabéns a você_.

Alheio às brincadeiras dos companheiros, Miroku prosseguiu sua inspeção nos apartamentos. Estava no quarto andar do hotel e, a exemplo do que fizera nos outros pavimentos, abriu um apartamento e verificou que também este nada tinha de especial. Em todos os andares, os apartamentos tinham uma cama casal ou duas de solteiro, um guarda-roupa e um criado mudo, além de uma cadeira, tudo igualmente empoeirado. Dando por encerrado seu exame, Miroku fechou a porta e caminhou em direção às escadas. Os trovões reverberavam com violência no corredor, iluminado a todo o instante pelos raios e relâmpagos. "Vai cair o maior toró", Miroku pensou, contente por estar abrigado no hotel. Então ele desceu as escadas e fim de também se refrescar com um banho frio.

* * *

Yume: sonho

* * *

**Resposta as reviews:**

_sakura soryu:_

_Olá! É eu sei, ela está meio medrosa e enjoada, mas acredite ela ainda vai te surpreender. Obrigada pelo voto, é realmente já existem muitas fics com os dois. _

_Também gosto mais dela pequena, é mais kawai. Mas se eu a colocar espero que continue acompanhando a fic. _

_nathBella:_

_Oi!Que legal quevocê tá gostando. Devia ter lido mais do livro, é bom sim. Continue acompanhando a fic, muitos mistérios ainda estão por ser desvelados._

_MitsukNakao:_

_Olá! Obrigada, é muito importante para mim saber que está gostando dela. _

_Pois é dei uma alterada nas personalidades dos personagens...hehe. Por que toda a vez o Sesshy é que tem que ser o responsável, enquanto o Inu fica imaturo? Bem quanto aSango, agora no início ela tá meio fresca, como você disse, mas ela ainda vai tomar grandes atitudes. Sei que o que todos esperam do Miroku é a delinquência dele, afinal parece que quanto mais hentai ele é mais os fãs gostam._

_Miroku - Bem que eu avisei para a senhorita, mas não tinha quetirar justo uma de minhas missões mais importantes "levar belas senhoritas para suas camas e..."_

_O que? # olhar assassino, soltando raios pelos olhos #_

_Miroku -# glump #Acho que falei de mais - pensa._

_Ai, ai... como pode ver ele já muito hentai ao natural. Uhm...#pow #...HENTAI. Que idéia foi essa de passar a mão em mim?_

_Miroku - # sorriso amarelo, sentado no chão, massageando o rosto carimbado com uma mão e coçando a cabeça # Você sabe a minha mão é amaldiçoada... ._

_Obrigada pelo voto._

_Jaque-chan:_

_Oie! Pois é bem estranho e, pode esperar que coisas mais estranhas ainda estão por acontecer._

_Bom, obrigado pelo voto, sabe, não tinhapensado nisso, ela é boa idéia. _

_Atashi-anata-nado:_

_Oie! Valeu, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, continue acompanhando viu._

_E obrigado pelo voto._

**Agradeço a todos que deixaram suas reviews e votaram. Arigato.**

**A votação, quanto a presença ou não de Rin na fic, ainda está em aberto, portanto aguardo a resposta de vocês meus caros leitores.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e continuem acompanhando.**

**Ah e é claro, escrevendo reviews... hehe... Acreditem elas são muito importantes para mim.**

**Não percam no próximo capítulo de Ouki Megami... Um fantasma no corredor (nossa essa ficou bem anime)**

**Kisses...**

**Ja ne...**

**Por favor, please, onegai, per favore, bitte, svp DEIXEM REVIEWS... **


	4. Um fantasma no corredor

**Hello people!**

**Mais uma vez trago-vos um novo capítulo.Sai Miroku.**

**Gomen nasai minna, cometi alguns erros, mas já atualizei e concertei-os.**

_1. No segundo capítulo, apareceram pontos e não o nome da cidade._

_- Nós estamos aqui, vejam bem. À esquerda está Fuu e mais ou menos aqui, à direita, deve estar o camping Akarui. Reparem que a cidade mais próxima que aparece aqui no mapa é **Ningyo**, que está bem depois do camping – mostrou, percorrendo com o dedo indicador. – Como é que esta cidade que a gente está vendo ali no vale não aparece aqui? _

_2. Resumo adicionado no terceiro capítulo._

**Se por algum acaso, alguém notar mais alguma coisa onegai avise-me. E mais uma vez ayamare.**

**E... Kyaaa... Seu ecchi, dá pra sair de perto de mim, não to conseguindo escrever.**

**Ai, ufa. Mas o que eu ia dizer mesmo... Ah sim, lembrei.**

**Kagome K-chan que emoção, você é minha fã , nem acredito, eu tenho uma fã. Que emoção a minha to até chorando.**

**- Mas é claro que tem, a sua fic está ficando boa. Parabéns!**

**o.o Sério Miroku-kun abrigado # abraçando o Miroku-kun # (nossa quem diria, ele me dando os parabéns, nossa as vezes ele é tão kawaii, fala umas coisas que me deixam tão pra cima, sem contar que o abraço dele é tão bom, realmente ele é um bom mon...ge...) Kyaaa...**

**- Itai...**

**Ora seu... Seu... Seu... Ecchi, hentai...(como eu pude pensar que seria outra coisa)**

**(As vezes fico me perguntando, será que alguém lê esses acessos de loucura que tenho? ¬¬'')**

**Mas vamos ao que interessa, no caso a fic**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**O que acontecera com os moradores de Ouki Magami? Porque a cidade está vazia? Estas são perguntas que Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Sesshoumaru não conseguem responder.**

**O Hotel Yume, aparecera em boa hora, já que não seria nada agradável passar a noite ao relento. Mas a noite está começando.**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**O que acontecera com os moradores de Ouki Magami? Porque a cidade está vazia? Estas são perguntas que Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Sesshoumaru não conseguem responder.**

**O Hotel Yume, aparecera em boa hora, já que não seria nada agradável passar a noite ao relento. Mas a noite está começando.**

**

* * *

**

OUKI MEGAMI

Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma

**4. Um fantasma no corredor**

- Já resolvi: a gente fica aqui até amanhã depois do almoço – Inu-Yasha informou, espreguiçando-se no sofá da recepção. – Um pouco antes das três da tarde, voltamos à estrada lá em cima e esperamos o ônibus para chegarmos até o _camping_.

De banho tomado, ele, Kagome e Miroku estavam sentados em frente a uma mesinha de centro, iluminada por duas velas. Lá fora, a tempestade de vento uivava.

- Cadê a Sango? – perguntou Miroku, levantando-se do sofá e espiando a chuva pela porta de vidro do hotel, como se pudesse enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão lá fora.

- Ela estava no quarto, escrevendo em seu diário – respondeu Kagome, acrescentando: - A Sango deve ter muita coisa pra anotar depois dessa viagem de hoje.

- Mal ou bem, pelo menos aqui estamos protegidos da chuva – Miroku comentou, enquanto voltava a sentar-se. – Com uma tempestade dessas, a gente ia passar apertado no _camping_, você não acha, Inu-Yasha?

- Isso é verdade. Que barraca ia agüentar um temporal como este?

- Sabe que não acho má idéia se a gente cancelar o _camping_ e ficar aqui mesmo no hotel até segunda-feira? – Kagome falou, ajeitando-se nos braços o namorado, enquanto Inu-Yasha e Miroku riam.

- É acho que estou sobrando aqui. - Inu-Yasha e Kagome sorriem e beijam-se – Eu e minha boca, agora que isso fica meloso. Será que a Sango demora muito? – olhou para o casal ao lado e suspirou. – Eu mereço.

Nesse momento, no quarto, Sango, que havia terminado suas anotações fechou o diário e colocou-o na mochila. Em seguida, pegou a vela que estava sobre o criado-mudo e preparou-se para sair. Estava com fome e calculou que seus amigos a esperavam na recepção para cuidar do jantar. No momento que fechou a porta do apartamento e colocou a chave na fechadura para trancá-la, Sango teve a impressão de ter ouvido um estranho gemido.

Sem coragem de olhar para o fim do corredor, de onde viera o ruído, ela sentiu-se paralisada e permaneceu segurando a chave, sem forças para girá-la. Um novo gemido, mais forte, fez com que seu corpo se arrepiasse. Se pudesse, Sango gritaria. Ou então sairia correndo, mas, como às vezes acontece nos sonhos, suas pernas não a obedeciam.

Com grande esforço, olhou para trás e viu sua sombra projetada pela luz da vela. E desta vez ouviu um gemido prolongado, mais intenso e mais próximo. Suas pernas amoleceram, como se ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. E, num último ímpeto de coragem, olhou para o fundo do corredor, de onde achava que partiam os gemidos. Ele estava lá.

Os olhos arregalados de Sango viram um vulto branco que, segurando uma vela acesa, gemia e caminhava lentamente, arrastando os pés pelo carpete do corredor. Ela sentiu o arrepio chegar à cabeça e foi nesse instante que a vela que carregava se apagou.

Dois gritos foram ouvidos pelos amigos, que estavam na recepção. Subiram rapidamente as escadas e, a cena vista os chocou. Sango, ainda gritando batia com todas as forças em um vulto branco, que gritava também. E num movimento rápido, a garota removeu o lençol com o qual encobria: Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha teve de se esforçar para conter Miroku, que tentava subir as escadas para agredir Sesshoumaru, xingando-o de estúpido e gritando que aquilo passara dos limites. Sango permaneceu sentada em um degrau, tremendo muito e soluçando, ainda descontrolada e muito vermelha.

- O que aconteceu, por Kami-sama? – perguntou Kagome, ao proximar-se com uma vela na mão e deparar com a irmã naquele estado.

- Me largue que eu vou dar uma lição nesse idiota – berrava Miroku, tentando libertar-se das mãos de Inu-Yasha.

- Calma, Miroku, deixe que eu cuido disso – Inu-Yasha falou, encostando se companheiro na parede – Eu vou ter uma conversinha com o Sesshoumaru – estrala os dedos.

- Fica calma, Sango – pediu Kagome, enquanto se agachava e abraçava a irmã. – Foi só uma brincadeira, já acabou.

Por fim, Miroku desistiu de acertar contas com Sesshoumaru e, soltando-se das mãos de Inu-Yasha, ajudou Kagome a colocar Sango de pé, conduzindo-a para a recepção. Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços e permaneceu parado na escada, encarando Sesshoumaru.

- Acho que desta vez você exagerou, Sesshoumaru. Isso foi estupidez: você quase mata a Sango de susto.

- Eu! Ah que besteira. Foi tudo brincadeira. Quem mandou ela ser tão nervosa? – Sesshoumaru se defendeu, livrando-se do lençol que ainda pendia de seu corpo – Sem contar que levei um soco, ta doendo se quer saber.

- Feh, bem feito. Vou avisar pela última vez: chega dessas brincadeiras bobas, está me ouvindo? – Inu-Yasha falou, de dedo em riste, e o tom severo de sua voz não deixava espaço para dúvidas. – Da próxima vez eu não vou segurar o Miroku, aliás, vou ajudá-lo.

- Ha, ha, e você pensa que eu tenho medo dele, ou de você? Vocês que banquem os valentes comigo pra ver o que acontece.

- Bom, depois não diga que não avisei – advertiu Inu-Yasha, começando a descer a escada – Não quero estragar essa feriado com a Kagome e, esse idiota já começa a atrapalhar. Provavelmente agora ela vai querer ficar com a irmã – ele pensou - Você está abusando com essas brincadeiras e eu não vou tolerar isso, está certo?

- Ta bom, chefe – respondeu Sesshoumaru, rindo e dobrando o lençol que retirara de sua cama. – "Como se um daqueles dois pudesse me vencer numa briga".

Caro leitores e cara leitora, (acho que dessa maneira que a senhorita mry falou para eu me dirigir a eles # cara pensativa #) venho lhes informar que estamos apurando os votos, e que as votações ainda não se deram por encerradas. Quem já depositou seu voto na urna, não precisa fazer outro.

Sei que devem estar pensando, onde está a escritora. Pois bem, é que no momento ela não pode digitar. As mãos dela estão no gelo. Não pude evitar, ela passou o dia todo em casa, e eu quase não a vejo

* * *

**Caro leitor e cara leitora, (acho que dessa maneira que a senhorita Mry falou para eu me dirigir a eles # cara pensativa #) venho lhes informar que estamos apurando os votos, e que as votações ainda não se deram por encerradas. Quem já depositou seu voto na urna, não precisa fazer outro.**

**Sei que devem estar pensando, onde está a escritora. Pois bem, é que no momento ela não pode digitar. As mãos dela estão no gelo. Não pude evitar, ela passou o dia todo em casa, e eu quase não a vejo.**

**Respondendo a reviews:**

_sakura soryu:_

_A senhorita mry falou que fica muito feliz, por saber que a senhorita não deixará de ler a fic se a Rin tiver presença. Sem bem que para mim também não haverá mudança a participação ou não dela. Ah, e pediu para perguntar o que acho da ação da Sango diante de uma das brincadeiras do Sesshoumaru._

_nathbella:_

_Acalme-se senhorita, uma hora ou outra irá conseguir pegar este livro. Mas devo dizer que a história está sofrendo alterações, não são muitas, entretanto estão ocorrendo._

_MaryHimura:_

_Que bom que está acompanhando a fic desde o seu início. E não tem problema que só tenha agora deixado uma review, mas, por favor, continue deixando, pois é importante a opinião dos leitores. Sem contar que ela fica mais feliz e, ficando mais feliz, ela não se torna tão malévola (sem contar que é muito mais fácil enganar ela). Quanto ao romance do Inu-Yasha com a Kagome, acho que ela vai colocar mais um pouco._

_Ashley-inu:_

_Estou tentando dar um jeito para dar uma mudada no meu papel, e eu não sou hentai como dizem, apenas... Tenho uma mão amaldiçoada... O que posso fazer._

_E como assim ser macho, eu sou sim. Irei te provar. A senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu? # algo passa voando muito rápido acertando a cabeça do rapaz # Itai..._

_(Mry, gritando de outro cômodo) – Seu monge 'ecchi', eu ouvi isso, espera só a minha mão melhorar..._

_Por Kami, como ela ouviu?_

_- Seu baka, você ainda não percebeu?_

_Nani?_

_- Você fala em voz alta enquanto escreve._

_Ah então é isso # gota #._

_Mas voltando a resposta, posso te adiantar que não a senhorita Kagome não irá ficar com o Sesshoumaru. E pretendo sim ficar com a senhorita Sango # pose de herói #, custe o custar, não importa os problemas, não importa se será difícil nós sempre... (outro OVNI - objeto voador não identificado - acerta a cabeça do monge) Itai..._

_- Miroku, dá pra parar de enrolar, olha que eu to indo pra aí._

_Ahhhhh... Droga. Obrigado pelo voto._

_Kagome K-chan:_

_A senhorita mry falou que está tudo bem, a senhorita está perdoada. E alías, estou adorando fazer papel de pirata na sua fic, mas você não será tão maldosa comigo como a senhorita mry é, não vai ser né?_

_(Outro objeto vem voando em direção de Miroku que desvia) Haha, você errou._

_Realmente é hilário o Inu-Yasha cantando, mas eu aconselho nunca ter que ouvir. O Sesshoumaru tem razão é horrível, creio que a vocação dele é para a luta mesmo._

**Bem espero que estejam gostando da fic.**

**Continuem acompanhando, muitas surpresas ainda estão por acontecer. **

**Bem irei adiantar um pouco para vocês, que parece, não tenho certeza, pois não consegui ler todo o rascunho do próximo capítulo, mas parece que... A senhorita autora vai nos alcoolizar e eu conseguirei mais liberdade, quem sabe terei algo com a senhorita Sango ou a senhorita Kagome, ou quem até sabe com as duas juntasmais a autora...**

**(OVNI)Errou denovo e... Itai...A senhorita jogou um bumerangue.**

**- Miroku, corre.**

**Nani? Mry, matte... Dou shita no?... Mry, a senhorita poracaso foi possuida por algum yokai ou mononoke seu rosto está assustador.**

**- Corre,por que se nãoterá um ecchi houshi a menos no mundo...Aaaahhhh...**

**Mry, aonde a senhorita conseguiu esta katana.**

**- Aahhh...Zan-gan-ken... **

**Não percam o próximo capítulo de Ouki Megami, muitas coisas estão para acontecer... Surpresas para o jantar.**

**Será que Miroku está vivo?**

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE DEIXAR **

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**kisses...**

**Ja ne.**


	5. Surpresa para o jantar

**Hello people!**

**Nossa essa errata foi feia, um erro Craso. Peço desculpas aos leitores por tal fato.**

_Por fim, Miroku desistiu de acertar contas com Sesshoumaru e, soltando-se das mãos de Inu-Yasha, ajudou Kagome a colocar Sango de pé, conduzindo-a para a recepção. Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços e permaneceu parado na escada, encarando **Sesshoumaru**._

**Nossa errar o nome do personagem, esse é o fim da picada. Mas leitores vocês tem que me entender é meio difícil escrever com o Miroku do lado.**

**nathBella, amiga valeu por avisar o erro. Eu nem havia percebido, e olha que eu revisei. Foi mau mesmo.**

**Entramos na semana do vestiba e minha cabeça tá a mil, mas procurarei não cometer novamente esse erro (Oh sim, cometerás outro!) - voizinha irritante da minha conciência dá pra calar a boca¬¬, quando não é você é o Miroku, mas que coisa.**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**Já instalados no Hotel Yume o grupo descança e aguarda o fim da noite. Brincadeiras por parte de Sesshoumaru, acabam por deixando um certo clima de tensão no grupo. Quem poderia imaginar que a garota pudesse bater nele.Mas ainda teremos surpresas para o jantar.**

**

* * *

**

OUKI MEGAMI

Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma

**5. Surpresa para o jantar**

À luz de velas e usando o balcão da recepção como apoio, Kagome e Sango começaram a preparar os sanduíches para o jantar quando Miroku e Inu-Yasha apareceram, vindos do corredor que levava ao apartamento que eles ocupavam.

- Meninas suspendam os sanduíches porque eu tenho ótimas notícias – avisou Miroku, sorrindo. – Venham dar uma espiada no que eu e o Inu-Yasha descobrimos.

- O que? Você quer dizer no que eu descobri.

- Oras, Inu-Yasha, não seja tão pretensioso. Afinal eu estava junto.

- Feh.

Intrigadas, as duas irmãs se entreolharam e, deixando de lado os preparativos dos sanduíches, acompanharam a dupla, que por sinal ainda discutiam sobre a autoria do achado, em direção ao fim do corredor, seguindo a luz das velas que os dois empunhavam. Miroku deteve-se diante de uma porta larga, sorriu novamente e fez suspense:

- Tchan, tchan, tchan... Adivinhem o que temos aqui...

Num movimento rápido, ele empurrou a porta. E, apesar da fraca iluminação que as velas produziam, Kagome e Sango puderam ver um cômodo amplo, ocupado por uma mesa retangular, um grande fogão, armários, pia e um enorme refrigerador. Kagome compreendeu na hora o que estava vendo:

- A cozinha do hotel, gente!

- E isso não é nada Kagome. – Miroku avançou e acionou os botões do fogão. – Eu testei isso aqui agora e descobri que o fogo está acendendo normalmente.

Kagome e Sango permaneceram por alguns segundos observando fascinadas as chamas azuladas que saíam das diversas bocas do fogão e iluminavam um pouco mais o ambiente. Mas a surpresa ainda não estava completa e Inu-Yasha se encarregou de prosseguir:

- O mais importante está aqui, meninas.

Escancarando as portas de um dos armários, ergueu a vela para que as garotas pudessem ver o que ele continha: uma infinidade de latarias e pacotes.

- O que é isso, afinal? – perguntou Sango, aproximando-se para ver melhor.

- Comida, menina, muita comida – revelou Inu-Yasha, triunfante.

- Credo, mas isso tudo deve estar estragado... – opinou Kagome, retirando do armário uma lata de salsichas e aproximando-a da vela que o namorado segurava.

- Nada disso Kagome. Veja a data de vencimento no fundo da lata – Inu-Yasha sugeriu. – Eu e o Miroku já conferimos: está tudo dentro do prazo de validade. Acho que vamos poder preparar um jantar e tanto.

- Que coisa esquisita... – Sango franzia a testa e olhava o interior do armário. – Como é que pode um negócio desses, essa comida toda largada aqui?

- Já pensei nisso, Sango – disse Inu-Yasha, enquanto fixava a vela num pingo de cera sobre a mesa. – A única explicação que encontrei é a de que não deve fazer muito tempo que o pessoal deixou esse hotel.

- Mas para onde foram todos? E por que abandonaram tudo deste jeito? – Kagome, que ainda segurava a lata de salsichas, encarou Inu-Yasha e Miroku.

- Pois eu tenho uma informação que vai deixar vocês de boca aberta. - a voz de Sesshoumaru, que entrava na cozinha com sua vela, fez com que todos se voltassem. – Acabei de pesquisar nos livros do hotel: faz mais de quatro anos que o último hóspede se registrou aqui.

- Por Kami-sama – exclamou Sango, levando a mão à boca. – Então como é que se explica toda essa comida boa ainda por aqui?

- E se alguém esteve aqui depois disso e não se registrou como hospede? – Miroku perguntou e, como ninguém tinha uma resposta, completou: - Vejam o caso do fogão: tem gás e está funcionando direitinho. Como se explica isso?

- Não estou gostando nem um pouco dessa situação. – Kagome aproximou-se do namorado, abrançando-o. – Por mim, a gente ia embora daqui agora mesmo.

- Com essa chuva, Kagome? – falou Inu-Yasha, afagando os cabelos da garota, que já o abraçava fortemente - E pra onde a gente iria a esta hora? – Inu-Yasha olhou para seus companheiros, numa tentativa de dividir a decisão.

- Vamos deixar de bobagens, gente, e preparar o jantar, que eu estou com uma baita fome – Miroku sugeriu, retirando mais latas do armário.

- Grande idéia – concordou Sesshoumaru, fixando também sua vela na mesa e esfregando as mãos. – Vejam que chique: vai ser um jantar à luz de velas.

- Eu não vou chegar nem perto dessa comida. E se estiver estragada? – Kagome fez uma careta.

- Bom, quem preferir pode ficar com os sanduíches – disse Sesshoumaru, abrindo o outro armário em busca de panelas.

- A comida está boa, Kagome. Você mesma conferiu as datas de vencimento. – Inu-Yasha entregou um vidro com palmito para a menina, que apesar de tudo, continuava desconfiada. – Além do mais, se alguma coisa estiver estragada, a gente logo percebe.

- É isso mesmo, Kagome – Sango juntou-se ao entusiasmo dos rapazes, forçada por seu estômago vazio. – Agora deixe de besteira e ajude a gente a preparar alguma coisa.

- Kami-sama, agora sabemos por está caindo o maior temporal lá fora, Sango se arriscando em alguma coisa. Alguém gravou este momento. – falou Sesshoumaru zombeteiramente.

- Idiota. – a garota mencionada falou, com um olhar de desprezo.

Utilizando-se de diversas latas retiradas do armário, em poucos minutos Inu-Yasha e as duas meninas preparavam uma refeição cujo cheiro arrancou exclamações de entusiasmo de Sesshoumaru e Miroku. Eles nem esperaram que a comida ficasse pronta para ocupar seus lugares à mesa da cozinha. Remexendo nos outros armários. Inu-Yasha acabou por descobrir garrafas de saque, que deram ao jantar um clima solene, acentuado ainda mais pelas velas que iluminavam o grupo. A única que inicialmente resistiu foi Kagome. Mas depois, vendo a expressão de prazer com que seus companheiros dividiam as salsichas com palmito e milho verde e, sem contar nas investidas do namorado, que a todo o custo tentava colocar algum pedaço de comida na boca da garota, utilizando-se dos mais variados métodos, resolveu por fim aderir à comilança com todo o seu apetite.

* * *

**Bem assim termina mais um capítulo.**

**Minha mão está bem obrigada por aqueles que se preocuparam, e o Miroku está trabalhando, (sei muito bem qual é o trabalho dele ¬¬) ai conciência para de pegar no pé do Miroku-kun (agora você o chama de Miroku-kun, você nem percebeu que ele te chantageou leal).**

**Ele jamais me chantagearia conciência, ele é... # suspiro # tão kawai (tonta¬¬).**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_nathBella:_

_Oi! Obrigada mais uma vez, por ter avisado, desculpe-me pelos transtornos._

_Que isso eu também deveria especificar melhor né! Ninguém é obrigado a ler os meus desvarios... hehe._

_Ah nem se preocupe, li o e-mail longe do Miroku, imagina se ele visse, aiai, daí sim ele não se acharia, ele teria certeza. Mas realmente ele é um deus grego.Ele pediu pra eu ter um filho dele no intervalo das gravações de uma fic # suspiro #... aiai._

_Eu não tenho ciúmes dele (não imagina), não tenho mesmo conciência ¬¬._

_E realmente essa foto que você me mandou dele tá muito kawai,...huhu... Fica igual o Jakotsu na foto... hehe... pior que também fico'_

_sakura soryu:_

_Olá! Hehe... Pois é o Sesshy tá bem levado, foi uma peça e tanto essa que ele armou pra ela, mas ela não deixou barato. Da-lhe Sango... hehe._

_Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo. _

_O amiga, desculpe, você me pediu pralhe explicar como publicar uma fic e a inútil aqui só lhe explicou metade do que fazer, mas o pior é que euesqueci mesmo, gomen nasai. Conseguiu postar?_

_Vou ver domingo se faço um teste daí eu mando pra você certinho todas as instruções. Foi mau mesmo, meu computador tava lerdo aquela hora e ainda por cima travou...rsrs._

_MaryHimura:_

_Oi! Oh sim, porque toda a vez ele tem que ser o mais velho, o mais sério. Eu tava meio cansada, e utilizando minhas idéias de girico deixei-o mais muleque. Espero que tenha gostado._

_Sim, sim me inspirei num livro sim se quizer depois te passo o nome é bem legal. Mas devo dizer que está tendo algumas alterações a história. Por favor, se ver algo errado, um nome trocado, me avise que assim que postar o novo capítulo arrmarei o anterior. Mas tentarei ficar mais atenta pra não deixar escapar estes erros._

_Bem o que ocorreu com o povo da cidade você só saberá com o decorrer da narrativa... muhuhuhuhahahaha... Eu sou muito má...hahahaha (xi agora é que ela pirou) aham... Conciência ¬¬._

_Eles também são o meu casal preferido, e no próximo colocarei mais cenas dos dois. Mas, é claro, a hstória não ficará presa nos dois unicamente, afinal temos um mistério para desvendar._

_SraKouga:_

_Oieeee!_

_Nossa para mim é uma emoção tamanha saber que você está apreciando a minha fic. Pois ébom fazer mudanças, isso ajuda no processo criativa, as vezes fica difícil tecer tramas já com as personalidades dos personagens pré formadas._

_O amiga, você pode fazer quantas perguntas quizer.A respeito disso pensei bastante, e decidi não colocar hentai nessa fic._

_Unh... nada mau a sua dica, vou pensar a respeito,apesarde que não vai bater muito bem com o meuplanejado. Poiso mistério não se enfocará nos cidadãos da cidade, e sim o que os fez abandonar a cidade e... Ai Kami-sama, olha a boca, olha a boca, já ia eu falar de mais. _

_Bem mais respostas você escontrará com o decorrer da fic. Muito obrigada pelo voto. _

_Ah e não tem problema não que você só tenha postado a review agora,está tudo bem, eu sei perfeitamente o queé enfrentar um computador que vive dando pau._

_Bjus pravocê e pro Kouga também._

**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, vocês são unsanjos que deixaram a alma desta pseudo-autora super feliz.**

**ARIGATO**

**Um beijão pra todos os que leram.**

**Até o próximo capítulo de Ouki Megami, onde teremos... Um vulto na chuva.**

**Ja ne...**

**Onegai, não se esqueçam das reviews!**


	6. Um vulto na chuva

**Hello people!**

**Aqui estou eu para apresentar mais um capítulo atualizado o.o**

**Atenção muita atenção,as datas escritas nesta fic são mera ficção, devido a autora não saber nada sobre datas comemorativas japonesas XD, e por estar passando por um momento sem total criatividade. Gomen nasai. **

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**E quesuspresa, uma cozinha repleta de alimentos estocados e que ainda estão bons para o consumo, e ainda um fogão que funciona. Isso pode apetecer a grande fome dos garotos perdidos. Como dizem após a tempestade sempre vem a calmaria, entretanto uma outra tempestade formavasse bem diante dos olhos do grupo.**

**

* * *

**

OUKI MEGAMI

Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma

**6. Um vulto na chuva**

- Uhann... – Sesshoumaru bocejou espreguiçando-se diante do prato vazio. – Esse sake me deu um sono danado.

E não era difícil perceber que a bebida tivera um efeito parecido em todos ali, o que era agravado pelo cansaço do dia. Miroku e Sango tinham a mesma expressão sonolenta, enquanto Kagome já arrastara sua cadeira para perto do namorado, encostando seu corpo no dele.

Um a um, eles foram deixando a cozinha e se dirigindo para seus quartos. O primeiro a sair foi Sesshoumaru.

- Ei, Sango, quer que eu te faça companhia esta noite? – Miroku sorriu, abraçando a jovem pelos ombros.

- Não, ainda estou suficientemente sã, Miroku. – falando isso retirou o braço do amigo, seguindo também para o seu quarto.

Miroku ainda lutou contra o sono por alguns instantes, mas percebendo que Inu-Yasha e Kagome, abraçados, se beijavam e sussurravam, sentiu que mais uma vez que estava sobrando ali. Então, murmurando um boa-noite para o casal, dirigiu-se para o apartamento que ocupava com Inu-Yasha.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto, Miroku ficou um longo tempo parado. Alguma coisa se passava dentro dele, sem que conseguisse compreender direito o que era. Naquele momento, apesar da sonolência e do cansaço, sentia vontade de subir para conversar com Sango. Ao mesmo tempo, estava confuso e temia que ela não o entendesse. Além do mais, pensou, entrando finalmente no quarto, aquela não era a melhor hora para falar com Sango.

Deitado na cama, naquele estado entre vigília e o sono, ele sorriu do frio na barriga que a idéia de conversar com a menina provocava. Nem mesmo sabia se teria coragem para isso. Mas de uma coisa estava certo: essa conversa teria que acontecer longe dos outros.

_**Sexta-feira, 4 de junho **– Engraçado, eu era para ter ficado em Tókio neste feriado. Vim mais por insistência do papai. Acho que ele quis que eu viesse por causa da Kagome e do Inu-Yasha, já que ele não gostou muito que os dois viajem sozinhos. E veja no que deu, eu nunca ia imaginar um negócio desses. A gente se conhece há tanto tempo, mas só hoje que eu senti que ele me olha diferente. E quando isso acontece, eu sinto uma coisa por dentro que ainda não sei explicar, só sei que é uma sensação boa. E pelo jeito que a Kaogme e o Inu-Yasha olham para a gente, acho que eles já perceberam o que está rolando._

Sango estava deitada na cama, segurando uma vela, enquanto com a outra mão fazia essas anotações em seu diário.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e ficou olhando o movimento das sombras que a luz da vela extraía das camas e do guarda-roupa.

Seria tão bom se ele estivesse aqui agora pra gente conversar, prosseguiu escrevendo lentamente. Sango manteve a caneta suspensa no ar, fitou a porta e sorriu.

E como num passe de mágica, ouviu três batidas suaves na porta. Sango arregalou os olhos, sentiu o coração aos atropelos e, por alguns segundos, achou que a sua imaginação estava lhe pregando uma peça. Só quando ouviu novamente as três batidas é que fechou o diário, saltou da cama e ficou por alguns instantes parada no meio do quarto, sem saber como agir. Por estar nervosa, levou a mão à boca para roer as unhas.

Sango ouviu mais uma vez o toque suave na porta e, reunindo toda a sua coragem, passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os e preparou-se para receber seu visitante. Percebeu que estava trêmula e, tentando se controlar ao máximo, alcançou a maçaneta e girou-a, mantendo no rosto uma disfarçável expressão de alegria. Ao abrir a porta, porém, a frustração misturou-se ao susto e Sango ficou paralisada. E quando tentou reagir, já era tarde.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome permaneceram na cozinha do hotel. Ele consultou o relógio e viu que era quase uma da manhã. Livrando-se delicadamente do braço da namorada, levantou-se e espreguiçou-se, antes de comentar:

- Acho que é hora de ir pra cama, Kagome. – falou sorrindo.

- Aham, sabia que no final ia acabar pensando senvegonhices. – falou, dando eu leve tapa no ombro do namorado.

- Não é nada disso que você ta pensando, sua boba – falou Inu-Yasha, levemente corado. – Antes de sair daqui, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada melhor nesta cidade e descobrir o que é que aconteceu aqui de verdade.

- É mesmo, você também não achou as casas engraçadas? – Kagome perguntou, apoiando-se na mesa para levantar-se. – Parece coisa de filme de faroeste...

Inu-Yasha ia responder que também tivera a mesma impressão, mas o som nítido de sinos badalando fez com que ele se sobressaltasse. A reação de Kagome foi agarrar-se ao namorado.

- Credo, o que foi isso? – ela disse, ouvindo claramente os sinos.

Apanhando uma das velas, Inu-Yasha puxou-a pela mão e ambos se dirigiram para o corredor que levava à recepção. O temporal prosseguia com trovões e relâmpagos, em cujo intervalo escutava-se o assustador repicar dos sinos. Inu-Yasha colou o rosto na porta de vidro fume, mas não conseguia enxergar nada na escuridão.

- Parece que são os sinos do templo – ele comentou, forçando a vista na direção da praça.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – era Miroku que, despertado pelo som das badaladas, juntou-se a Inu-Yasha e Kagome perto da porta, exibindo os cabelos despenteados e o rosto sonolento. – Quem é que está tocando esta porcaria a esta hora?

Quando um relâmpago prolongado iluminou a praça, os três sentiram o sangue gelar: um vulto andava sob a chuva, segurando uma espécie de lampião. O grito de Kagome assustou ainda mais seus dois companheiros:

- Aaaii, um fantasma!

Por alguns segundos Inu-Yasha abraçou fortemente a namorada, tentando acompanhar a trajetória da figura, que caminhava lentamente ao redor da praça, como se não importasse com a chuva grossa. Tenso, ele ouvia cada badalada do sino e sentia que sua mão estava molhada de suor:

- Mas o que é isso, afinal de contas?

Foi nesse instante que Miroku começou a rir, o que fez com que o casal se voltasse para ele, ambos curiosos com aquela reação inesperada.

- Gente, vocês ainda não perceberam? – Miroku balançava a cabeça, divertido. – è aquele bobo do Sesshoumaru outra vez. Ele está querendo nos pregar um susto e não se importa nem em tomar esta chuva para conseguir isso.

Por um segundo, Inu-Yasha conseguiu relaxar, sentindo que a mão de Kagome ainda apertava a sua com força. Em seguida, ele dirigiu um olhar estranho para Miroku:

- Espere aí. Se é o Sesshoumaru o vulto lá fora, quem é que está tocando os sinos?

A lógica da pergunta fez com que os três voltassem a procurar pela estranha figura na escuridão da praça. Mas uma voz por trás deles fez com que estremecessem:

- O que está acontecendo? Ouvi meu nome, por um acaso estão falando mal de mim?

Era Sesshoumaru, que saía pela porta do apartamento, com cara de quem tinha acordado naquele momento.

- Aaaaiii! – berrou Kagome, puxando Inu-Yasha para longe da porta de vidro. – É um fantasma de verdade!

- Calma, Kagome – Inu-Yasha tentou controlar a namorada, terminando por derrubar sua vela no carpete. – Ei, cuidado, senão a gente provoca um incêndio aqui.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Miroku, que ainda mantinha o rosto colado na porta, tentando enxergar o vulto à luz das descargas elétricas. O badalar dos sinos cessou e, quando um clarão iluminou o céu, tudo o que conseguiram enxergar foi a praça vazia.

- A coisa sumiu – anunciou Miroku, voltando-se na direção do sofá da recepção, onde Inu-Yasha tentava acalmar uma Kagome apavorada.

Sesshoumaru continuou olhando para fora, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. Quando Inu-Yasha explicou o que havia ocorrido, sua primeira reação foi querer sair para conferir de perto a aparição:

- Esse negócio de fantasma é bobagem. Tem alguém brincando com a gente nesta cidade, isso sim. Quem vai comigo lá fora? Você Miroku?

- Eu? Nãão... Quer dizer, de que vai adiantar sair nesta escuridão e com essa chuva? – perguntou Miroku, tentando disfarçar o medo. – Não é melhor esperar até amanhã pra dar uma olhada?

Sesshoumaru fitou com desprezo o companheiro e também Kagome, que abraçada a Inu-Yasha dizia que não ficaria nem mais um minuto naquele lugar. Contrariado, ele sentou-se também no sofá e suspirou:

- Pena que a Sango esteja perdendo este espetáculo...

- Por Kami-sama! – berrou Kagome ao ouvir o nome da irmã. – Ela está sozinha lá em cima.

De um salto, ela pôs-se em pé e disparou pelas escadas, sendo acompanhada por Inu-Yasha e Miroku. Antes de também subir, Sesshoumaru ainda olhou pela porta do hotel, mas só conseguia ver as colunas de chuva impulsionadas pelo vento que fustigavam a praça.

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_ashley-inu:_

_Oie, saudações! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Eu também ficaria muito feliz em encontrar, pois fala a verdade é muito bom comer... nhan._

_Você achou curto o capítulo, mas é assim mesmo, alguns serão mais curtos, e outros serão mais longos o importante é caprichar._

_O Miroku também ficou muito triste porque eu não deixei ele hentai, queria até fazer greve, vê se pode o.o' Mas pense bem, assim dá uma mudada._

_nathBella:_

_Oi! Obrigada por me desculpar. Hehe... Pois é, imagina se ele tivesse visto, daí que ele ia pegar no seu pé. Se bem que não é nada ruim ter aquele houshi no nosso pé de vez em quando... hehe._

_Fico feliz que tenha apreciado o capítulo._

_Bellynha:_

_Oie! Está curtindo os capítulos, que legal. Hehe... Deixar o Sesshy sério toda a vez cansa, eu tembém adorei deixá-lo mais moleque._

_Natsumi Takashi:_

_Hello! Calminha, calminha garota, vou pedir pro Sesshy ir proteger você hoje e noite tá legal! Hehe... Pode ir se preparando que ainda muitas surpresas e mistérios estão pra aparecer._

_sakura soryu:_

_Ohayo amiga! Nossa que coisa feia eu ainda to te devendo as instruções... tsc, tsc. Por Kami-sama aonde está minha cabeça. Gomen nasai. Espero que esteja gostando da fic e deste novo capítulo._

_Mah Higurashi:_

_Olá! Nossa perfeita mesmo .. Uau... Fico lisonjeada, você minha fã... ... ...Fiquei até sem palavras... Bem está o capítulo tão esperado, espero que se divirta com mais esta atualização... ...To emocionada... buá... Miroku vem aqui eu preciso de um abraço._

**Agradeço do fundo do meu coração pelas reviews mandadas. Galera adoro vocês. E abrigada a todos que leram, mas por um motivo ou outro não postaram uma review.**

**Muitos mistérios e suspenses aguardam em... Cenas de histeria...**

**Kisses a todos...**

**Ja ne**

**Escreva nem que apenas um...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Onegai**


	7. Cenas de histeria

**Hello people!**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**Estava realmente bom de mais para ser verdade. Quem diabos era o vulto que andava na chuva? E Sango, o que aconteceu a Sango? Apenas no último momento Kagome se lembra da irmã, mas será que agora já não é tarde de mais?**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Primeira parte -A cidade fantasma**

**7. Cenas de histeria**

Amparada pelo namorado, Kagome chorava compulsivamente ainda chocada pela cena que encontraram quando chegaram ao primeiro andar do hotel. A porta do apartamento estava aberta, o diário de Sango e uma vela apagada estavam caídos no corredor. Sango havia desaparecido e de nada adiantava gritar por seu nome na escuridão do hotel. Inu-Yasha e Kagome, depois de dar uma busca no primeiro andar, voltaram para o sofá da recepção, onde permaneceram aguardando por Miroku e Sesshoumaru, que vasculhavam o resto do prédio em busca da garota.

- Por Kami-sama, o que aconteceu com ela, Inu-Yasha? – Kagome soluçava, agarrada a Inu-Yasha.

- Calma, Kagome, não aconteceu nada. Ela tem que estar em algum lugar – era tudo o que ele conseguia dizer na tentativa inútil de consolá-la. – Já, já nós vamos encontrar a sua irmã, você vai ver.

- Pra onde é que ela foi? Ela não pode ter sumido assim...

- Procure manter a calma, Kagome. Daqui a pouco ela aparece e você vai ver que está tudo bem...

No fundo, Inu-Yasha também estava aterrorizado. Ele não fazia a menor idéia do que poderia ter acontecido com a irmã da namorada. Sabendo como Sango era medrosa, Inu-Yasha já havia afastado de cara a possibilidade de que ela estivesse fazendo alguma brincadeira. Sua esperança era que Sesshoumaru e Miroku encontrassem a menina em alguma parte do hotel.

- Nem sombra da Sango, Inu-Yasha – avisou Sesshoumaru, que descia a escada empunhando sua vela, em companhia de Miroku. – Ela evaporou...

- Nós procuramos em todos os apartamentos - Miroku contou, sentando-se extenuado no sofá. – Não há nada em lugar nenhum.

- Eu quero ir embora daqui – ao ouvir a frase de Sesshoumaru, Kagome passou a gritar, à beira da histeria, e a bater com os punhos fechados no peito do namorado. – Você foi o culpado disso, Inu-Yasha...

- Calma, Kagome, você está muito nervosa. – Inu-Yasha tentou afagar os cabelos da menina, mas ela afastou sua mão num gesto brusco.

- Vamos embora daqui, achamos a Sango e, vamos – ela prosseguia, entre soluços. – Foi idéia sua vir para o _camping_ e foi você que fez a gente parar neste lugar horrível.

Inu-Yasha colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e curvou-se para a frente, sem saber o que fazer naquele momento. Vendo a cena, Miroku começou também a entrar em pânico:

- Nós não podemos ficar aqui, Inu-Yasha. Ainda vai acontecer alguma coisa pior. Primeiro foram os sinos e aquela coisa na praça. E agora o sumiço da Sango. Este lugar é mal-assombrado...

Inu-Yasha levantou a cabeça e encarou o amigo: ele sabia que, se perdessem a calma, as coisas só iriam piorar. Mas como conter duas pessoas que estavam ficando histéricas? Sesshoumaru veio em seu socorro:

- Pare de bancar o marica, Miroku. E você Kagome, veja se controla os nervos. Não iremos sair daqui sem a Sango, nós vamos encontrá-la.

O tom da voz de Sesshoumaru revelou uma nova pessoa, bem diferente do amigo brincalhão que todos conheciam. Kagome conteve por um instante o choro e ficou fungando, enquanto Inu-Yasha e Miroku olhavam para o menino de boné parado à frente deles.

- Onde já se viu você falar em assombração, Miroku? Isso é coisa de livros e filmes e de gente supersticiosa. Fantasmas não existem, pó! – Sesshoumaru prosseguiu, agora com mais segurança.

- Você diz isso porque não viu aquela coisa andando pela porta da praça debaixo da chuva... – defendeu-se Miroku, cuja voz denunciava todo o pavor que ele sentia.

- Pois eu não acredito em nada disso – Sesshoumaru rebateu. – O que a gente precisa agora é de um pouco de coragem.

- Muito bem, valentão, o que você acha que nós devemos fazer então? – perguntou Kagome, recebendo um olhar duro de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não sei, mas entrar em pânico não vai ajudar nada. Vamos esperar amanhecer o dia e aí nós encontraremos a Sango, você vai ver. O que você acha, Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha concordou com um movimento da cabeça, ainda chocado com o comportamento da namorada. E ficou feliz por Sesshoumaru estar presente àquela viagem. Se não estivesse, ele não saberia como agir, embora fosse mais velho e, de certa forma, o responsável pelo grupo.

- Eu não vou ficar nem mais um minuto neste hotel – avisou Kagome, levantando-se do sofá e limpando as lágrimas do rosto. – Vou encontrar Sango e ir embora agora mesmo.

- Pode ir, se quiser – Inu-Yasha explodiu de repente, de maneira ríspida. – Só que vai sozinha... Quero ver pra onde você vai a esta hora.

Kagome mordeu o lábio e olhou com desgosto para o namorado. Tornando a soluçar, ela falou:

- Eu vou ligar para o meu pai e pedir pra ele trazer a polícia aqui.

Inu-Yasha levantou as sobrancelhas, numa careta de desdém. E perguntou onde a namorada pensava que iria encontrar um telefone naquele lugar. Diante disso, ela sentou-se no sofá e, colocando as mãos no rosto passou a chorar desesperadamente, balbuciando palavras desconexas, entre as quais era possível identificar o nome da irmã. Seu namorado levantou-se, passou a mão pelo rosto cansado e foi até a porta de vidro, onde permaneceu espiando a chuva. Miroku sentou-se do lado de Kagome e ficou alisando os cabelos da menina, na tentativa de consolá-la.

- Ta feia a coisa, né, Inu-Yasha? – era Sesshoumaru que se aproximara do amigo, na porta do hotel, e colocava a mão em seu ombro.

- Puxa se está. Eu pagaria para saber onde a Sango se enfiou... E a Kagome agora resolveu que eu sou o culpado de tudo...

- Ela está muito nervosa, só isso. Mas o jeito agora vai ser esperar o dia clarear. Com essa chuva e essa escuridão a gente não vai poder fazer nada mesmo.

Inu-Yasha olhou para a namorada, que chorava ruidosamente, e depois voltou a fixar sua atenção na praça. Lentamente, a chuva ia diminuindo e os relâmpagos se tornavam cada vez mais raros. Ele consultou o relógio e percebeu que tinha uma longa noite pela frente.

Sesshoumaru, por seu lado, perdia-se em reflexões. Minutos antes, se alguém tivesse aceitado seu convite para sair do hotel e dar uma busca na praça, ele estaria enrascado, pois não teria coragem de levar a idéia até o fim. Na verdade havia blefado. E, agora, em vez de alívio, experimentava uma incômoda sensação de covardia.

Encostado no vidro da entrada do Hotel Yume, Sesshoumaru reviveu um episódio que o perturbava bastante. Um ano e meio antes, a casa em que ele morava com seus pais e o irmão menor em Tókio fora invadida por assaltantes e a sua família permanecera por horas sobre a mira de armas. Sesshoumaru nunca mais conseguira afastar da memória esse acontecimento. E o que mais o angustiava na época tinha sido a impotência diante dos revólveres dos assaltantes.

Ele se lembrava de um momento durante aquele assalto: enquanto um dos ladrões vasculhava a casa, o outro mantivera-se na sala, vigiando os moradores que se amontoavam no sofá. De repente o assaltante se distraíra, falando com o outro, que saqueava um dos quartos. Sesshoumaru estava muito próximo do homem e vivera aquela fração de segundos em que um gesto poderia alterar por completo uma situação. O menino pensou em saltar sobre o homem, para tentar desarmá-lo. O desejo que tinha durante apenas um instante e faltara coragem para tomar essa atitude. Muito tempo depois ele ainda se lembrava da cena e remoia a dúvida sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se, conforme julgava, não tivesse se acovardado. O fato é que, a partir daquele assalto, Sesshoumaru passou a fingir, quando as ocasiões exigiam, uma coragem que não possuía.

* * *

**Encerra-se mais um emocionante capítulo.**

**Eu iria até atualizar antes, mas a louca, pirada e desmiolada desta autora, teve a brilhante idéia de traduzir um mangá que está escrito em inglês, com este 'vasto' (entende-se pequeno, muito pequeno, poisparei o curso e meu inglês já tásuper, mega, enferrujado... rsrsrs) conhecimento da lingua inglesa... ¬¬**

**Sem contar que é necessário fazer adaptações nas falas. Ai por Kami-sama, isso tá dando um trabalhão.**

**Estive pensando em como é difícil para alguns conseguir adquirir seusmangás preferidos. Essa idéiaferveu bastante na minha cabeça. Como muito já devem ter conhecimento, existem sites com mangás completos, mas, porém, contudo, entretanto, todaviaestão em inglês**

**Estive pensando em montar não sei umsite, ou um blog que os fãs de mangás possamdesfrutar livremente da leitura deles.**

**Para issoconto com a ajuda de vocês caros leitores, que se enteressam no assuntopara me ajudarem nesta tarefa. Ajudecomo puder, podem mandar mangás pra traduzir, se desponibilizar a traduzir, montagem e colagem de falas, a montagem do site ou blog.Toda a ajuda é bem vinda,lembrando que não terá fins lucrativos.**

**Quem quizer falar comigo meu e-mail e msn é: maris 122 (arrouba) msn . com**

**p.s.: escrevi assim, pois de outra forma não queria parecer.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_Natsumi Takashi:_

_Hello! Hihi... Pois é eu também ia grudar no Inu.._

_(Miroku gritando da sala) - Espera aí que história é essa de grudar no Inu-Yasha? Eque intimidade é essa pra chamá-lo de Inu em senhorita Mry?_

_Ai, droga ele escutou, tenho que me controlar mais..._

_- A senhorita ainda não me respondeu?_

_Ah... ha... Que isso Miroku, você sabe que é o meu monge ecchi favorito._

_- Ah obrigado... Ei espera aí, mas eu sou o único monge que você conhece, e eu não sou ecchi éminha mão que é amaldiçoada._

_Ai ai, gomen nasai voltando, sim pegaram a Sango, e poosso garantir que o Miroku não é viado..._

_- O... quê... que... você dis...se?_

_Ai, fico feliz que amou o capítulo._

_Mah Higurashi:_

_Gostou que legal! Bem o que a Sango viu não posso te contar ainda (eu vou ser sincera, ela ficou com tanto medo que nem teve coragem de olhar - . - )__conciência dá pra ficar quieta... rsrsrsrs._

_Acho que com esse capítulo deu pra perceber que o que assustou a Sango, também deu um sumisso nela._

_Ai Miroku ainda não to acreditando eu tenho uma fã, eu tenho uma fã + .+_

_nathbella:_

_Oi! Ainda bem que está gostando, fico muito feliz que superei a sua espectativa ._

_É realmente, mas no seu caso é triste. Calma amiga, que por pior que a sintuação se encontra (acredite pode piorar ) , conciência, eu queria dizer ela não irá durar para sempre, o mundo muda, as pessoas mudam, o tempo não para (nossa desde quando você tem se tornada uma pessoa assim?o.o)err... é que tenho lido Fruits Basket (sabia, ela só podia terfeito cópia ¬¬)_

_sakura soryu:_

_Olá! Sim vou declarar, Sango fará par com Miroku. Masvou deixar claro que não vou colocar melação não._

_ashley-inu:_

_Legal que esteja gostando mais a cada capítulo! _

_Quem é o fantasma... muhuhuhuhahaha... irie fazer mistério. Sim, eu sou má, muito má... muhuhuhuhahaha._

_Bom tá aí mais um capítulo._

**Bem espero que todos estejam gostando da fic. **

**Arigato a todos que deixaram reviews, o Miroku mandou um beijo para cada uma.**

**Não percam no próximo capítulo a turma terá uma... Sessão de ****cinema...?**

**Aguardem e verão.**

**kisses...**

**Ja ne.**


	8. Sessão de cinema

**Hello people!**

**Cá estou eu mais uma vez para atormentar vossas mentes sãs.**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**Uma das companheiras do grupo, Sango, sumiu. A situação do grupo está alarmente, e o pânico começa aos poucos corroer seus corações e mentes.Kagome se descontrola e lança toda a responsabilidade à Inu-Yasha, enquanto Sesshoumaru acaba por trazer a mente um dos piores momentos de sua vida, e que por mais que tentasse não se afastava de seus pensamentos. Coragem, isso era tudo que precisavam naquele momento, uma das qualidade que Sesshoumaru por mais que aparentasse não possuía.**

**

* * *

**

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma**

**8. Sessão de cinema**

Ao amanhecer, as nuvens de chuva tinham se dissipado completamente, dando lugar a um céu limpo que, aos poucos, era iluminado pelo sol que surgia por trás das montanhas. No vale, a única lembrança da tempestade da noite anterior era a vegetação molhada, que brilhava na claridade da manhã.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos com dificuldade, piscando seguidas vezes por causa da luminosidade. Quando a vista se acostumou à luz, ele ainda permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes, tempo que gastou para compreender onde estava. Ao mexer-se, sentiu o corpo dolorido por causa da posição em que havia cochilado. À sua frente, o carpete azul-marinho e o sofá, onde Miroku e Kagome dormiam encostados um ao outro. Esticado na poltrona ao lado, Inu-Yasha ressonava de boca aberta, produzindo um som engraçado cada vez que respirava. Num pires colocado sobre a mesa de centro, um monte de cera enegrecida mostrava que a vela queimara até o fim.

Apoiando-se na parede, Sesshoumaru precisou fazer um grande esforço para levantar-se. O corpo dolorido passava a nítida sensação de eu ele havia levado uma surra violenta. Ajeitou o boné na cabeça, esticou os braços para cima, ouvindo os ossos estalarem, e viu que o diário de Sango, recolhido por Kagome na noite anterior, estava caído no chão perto do sofá. Pegou o caderno de capa dura, um dos sanduíches que as meninas haviam começado a preparar sobre o balcão da recepção e seguiu pelo corredor, em direção à cozinha do hotel.

Um facho de luz intensa penetrava por uma das janelas e era possível ouvir a algazarra que os pássaros faziam lá fora. Sesshoumaru sentou-se e empurrou para o centro da mesa os pratos e talheres sujos utilizados no jantar. E, mastigando lentamente o sanduíche, começou a folhear o diário de Sango. Sua desculpa era a de que estava em busca de alguma pista que pudesse explicar o desaparecimento da garota, mas na verdade as razões para essa bisbilhotice eram bem diferentes.

Ele sempre desejara saber o que as meninas tanto anotavam nesses misteriosos cadernos, mas todas as tentativas anteriores de penetrar nesse enigma haviam fracassado. Uma vez chegara a pedir a uma amiga da escola que o deixasse ler algumas páginas de uma agenda que ela usava como diário. A recusa, ele lembrava bem, viera acompanhada de um sorriso e da explicação de que aquilo era assunto confidencial e que, portanto, não interessava a mais ninguém além da dona da agenda. "Principalmente a meninos, que não entendem essas coisas", a amiga acrescentara. E a curiosidade de Sesshoumaru pelos misteriosos diários só aumentara a partir desse dia. Por isso tudo era perfeitamente compreensível a excitação que estava sentindo no momento em que abriu o caderno de capa dura, esquecendo-se até mesmo do sanduíche, que foi deixado de lado.

- Bom dia, você conseguiu dormir bem, Sesshoumaru?

A voz de Inu-Yasha assustou-o, fazendo com que desse um pulo na cadeira. Ele havia sentado de costas para a porta de entrada da cozinha – o que fora um grande erro – e não pressentira a chegada do amigo. Disfarçou o melhor que pôde e, virando-se para Inu-Yasha, manteve uma das mãos às costas, ocultando o caderno.

- Pra falar a verdade, acabei dormindo no chão da porta – explicou, ainda meio sem jeito. – Estou com uma dor no corpo de lascar...

- Nem me fale, eu também dormi mal na poltrona – Inu-Yasha disse, apoiando as mãos na cintura e forçando o tronco para trás. E, depois examinar a enorme cozinha iluminada pelo sol, continuou: – E estou com uma fome danada...

- Ué, os sanduíches estão lá na recepção – Sesshoumaru comentou, mostrando o que restava d seu. – Vão servir para o café da manhã.

Inu-Yasha achou a lembrança ótima e sem perder tempo deu meia-volta, não percebendo que era isso que seu companheiro queria. Rapidamente, Sesshoumaru aproveitou para enfiar o caderno por dentro da calça, disfarçando o volume com a camiseta que usava. Em seguida também foi para a recepção.

Miroku estava acordado e, igualmente com fome, já se encostara ao balcão para devorar um sanduíche. Kagome, como ele informou a Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru, havia subido ao apartamento para lavar o rosto e usar o banheiro.

Quando ela desceu, bastou um olhar para Inu-Yasha perceber que o humor da garota não estava melhor que o de um vendedor num dia de chuva. Depois de recusar o sanduíche oferecido por Miroku, Kagome ignorou ostensivamente o namorado e dirigiu-se a Sesshoumaru:

- O que a gente vai fazer:

- Bom, acho que o jeito é tentar encontrar um telefone e chamar a polícia – ele arriscou-se a dizer, olhando para Inu-Yasha como se pedisse sua concordância. – Temos que fazer isso o mais rápido possível...

- Mas será que existe um telefone por aqui? – perguntou Miroku, enquanto terminava de comer.

- Em algum deve ter – disse Inu-Yasha, tentando assumir novamente o comendo do grupo e notando que Kagome tinha os olhos inchados. – Eu vou pegar um sanduíche e a gente já pode sair pra procurar.

Quando os quatro deixavam o hotel e chegavam à rua, o sol estava quente, anunciando um sábado de muito calor. Miroku, ainda um pouco assustado com os acontecimentos da noite, era o único do grupo que andava vagarosamente pelo barro deixado pela chuva no chão da praça. A idéia de Inu-Yasha era ir até o prédio cinzento da delegacia da polícia, onde ele esperava encontrar um telefone. Por isso, atravessaram a praça e passaram em frente ao velho cinema de Ouki Megami. Foi no momento em que olhou para o chão para desviar de uma poça que Miroku viu as pegadas no barro.

Intrigado, ele parou para verificar o que era aquilo e notou que seus três companheiros continuavam a caminhar na direção do prédio cinza. Não havia dúvida de que aquelas eram as marcas deixadas pelo vulto que tinham avistado na noite anterior, mas Miroku temeroso de falar novamente em fantasma perto de Sesshoumaru, resolveu não dar o alarme.

Ele reparou intrigado que as pegadas levavam à entrada do cinema, onde se transformavam em marcas de barro na área cimentada que existia ali. Indeciso sobre o que fazer naquele momento, Miroku voltou sua atenção para o cartaz que estava afixado na porta. "Céu Amarelo", anunciava o papel arruinado pelo sol e pela chuva, "um faroeste com Gregory Peck, Anne Baxter e Richard Widmark". O menino concluiu que se tratava de um filme muito velho, possivelmente o último exibido ali. E já ia se afastar, para alcançar seus amigos que chegavam a porta da delegacia, quando percebeu imóvel um estranho movimento na cortina escura que cobria a entrada do cinema.

Miroku permaneceu imóvel, olhando o tecido que se mexia, embora não houvesse vento. Sua primeira reação foi afastar-se do local, mas a curiosidade era mais forte: cuidadosamente, ele avançou em direção à porta. Quando afastou as cortinas manchadas e rasgadas, Miroku levou um susto. Tentou recuar, mas não conseguiu, pois foi puxado com violência para dentro da sala de projeção.

Sem equilíbrio, Miroku acabou por cair, batendo a caneca nas poltronas. Rapidamente, voltou-se na direção da porta, querendo entender o que o havia puxado. A luz que vinha de fora deixava ver uma enorme silhueta postada na abertura das cortinas, impedindo a passagem. Apoiado na poltrona, Miroku tentou levantar, mas a figura à sua frente foi mais rápida e avançou em sua direção. À beira do desespero, o menino percebeu que seu último recurso seria gritar, para atrair a atenção dos companheiros. Tudo o que conseguiu, no entanto, foi abrir a boca. A voz não chegou a sair, porque antes disso seu pescoço foi apertado com força.

* * *

**Bem acredito que foi possível compreender o porque do cinema.**

**Mas agora temos outro problema, mais um entegrante sumiu, Miroku.**

**- Quem eu?**

**É... Quero dizer não...**

**- Assim a senhorita me deixa confuso...**

**Apersonagem, por Buda, é apenas a personagem... Sabe o papel que você está fazendo...**

**- Ah tá porque não falou antes **

**XD''**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_sakura soryu:_

_Ohayo! Ah não tão ruim assim os dois ficarem juntos, formam um casal tão kawai , é que ainda tenho uma certa dificuldade de escrever uma fic que tenha a Sango e o Miroku sem que os dois fiquem juntos . Mas ainda utilizarei de toda a minha massa encefálica e produzirei uma fic diferente._

_ashley-inu:_

_Oie pra tu também! Ai que bom que vai continuar acompanhando... uhu viva._

_Nossa pelo visto você e sua irmã tem um amor fraternal tal quase como o Inu e o Sesshy o.o._

_nathBella:_

_Oi, tudo beleza sim! Pois é que coisa não, por que será?(cara de inocente). Bom, mas agora um também atacou o Miroku-kun, e pode esperar pois mais irão atacar... muhuhuhuhuhahahaha._

_Ah que isso, não tem problema ler não. Pois é né, é tão triste tem tanto homem bonito gay... aiai._

_Mah Higurashi:_

_OI! Mesmo... Ajuda... Sugoi, arigato, arigato, arigato._

_Se souber de mais gente que queira partipar desta cruzada pela publicação de um blogque traga para a todos nós, povo de língua portuguesa, mangás traduzidos para nossa respectiva lingua será de grande ajuda. _

_Só preciso saber como iremos fazer, tipo você me manda um e-mail, ou me add no msn, ou combinamos tudo por aqui mesmo. Tem tanta coisa, tipo qual papel de parede iremos colocar no blog e tudo mais._

_Mas voltando a fic, acho que agora você entendeu a parte do cinema, bem é isso que espero. Ouki Megami éagora uma cidade vazia, mas antes disso existiam pessoas, portanto um cinema existia. _

**Espero que todos tenham gostado deste capítulo.**

**Por favor deixem reviews, vocês não imaginam o quantoé importante para mim saber da opinião de vocês leitores.**

**Singelos agradecimentos a sakura soryu, ashley-inu, nathBella e Mah Higurashi pelos reviews, garotas valeu mesmo.**

**Bem quantoaos mangás em portuguêsno momento só tem euzinha pra fazer as traduções e colagem das falas, portanto onegai, peço a compreensão e ajuda de todos vocêsleitores otakus. Ajudem está pobre alma nesta jornada, cujo objetivo é levar a leitura de mangás atodos.**

**Conto com o apoio de vocês.**

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo, o penúltimo da primeira parte... Kenji.**

**Quem seria ele?**

**kisses...**

**Ja ne**


	9. Kenji

**Hello people!**

**Gomen nasai mina-sama, tive alguns problemas nestas semanas (tipo semana retrasada o site do fanfiction não entrava XD, e depois para completar na outra semana teve provas do vestiba, o que me deixaram muito, mas muito mesmo decepcionada comigo mesma), passei por uma leve depre.**

**Agradeço a todos que estão seguindo a fic.**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior:**

**Após a pertubadora noite Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Kagomesaem do hotel Yume em busca de uma saída, precisavam sair dalí, mas não podiam deixar Sango para trás. Com esses objetosseguemem busca de um telefone. Espere, o que era aquilo que estava se escondendo por entre as pessadas cortinas da sala de cinema. Oh, não, cuidado Miroku... Tarde demais.**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma**

**9. Kenji**

Na delegacia, tal como Inu-Yasha suspeitava, havia realmente um telefone. Era daqueles modelos antigos, na cor preta, que só se vê hoje em dia em filmes muito velhos. E a animação que estampava no rosto de Kagome durou apenas o tempo que Sesshoumaru levou para tirar o fone do gancho e coloca-lo próximo ao ouvido:

- Maldição! Está mudo... – ele exclamou, batendo várias vezes no gancho, inutilmente. – Bom, também era esperar demais que uma relíquia dessas funcionasse.

Desapontada, Kagome tomou o fone da mão de Sesshoumaru e ficou sacudindo e batendo no aparelho na tentativa de fazê-lo funcionar. Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru deixaram de lado o telefone e passaram a examinar a delegacia. Os móveis eram poucos: uma mesa descascada, duas cadeiras empoeiradas e um enorme arquivo de aço. Um mapa desbotado do Japão decorava a parede, ao lado de um calendário de 1973. Do outro lado da sala, havia um banheiro estreito e duas celas, cujas grades exibiam um festival de teias de aranha.

- Vamos embora daqui – comentou Inu-Yasha, percebendo que naquele local não encontrariam nenhum tipo de ajuda para achar Sango.

- E o que a gente vai fazer agora? – perguntou Kagome, dirigindo-se a Sesshoumaru, como se seu namorado não estivesse na sala.

- Deixe de besteira, Kagome – Inu-Yasha interveio num tom de irritação, tocando o ombro da namorada. – Você pode estar zangada comigo, mas agora não é hora para criancices. Temos de achar a sua irmã e estamos todos juntos nessa história, queira você ou não.

Kagome, num gesto ríspido, afastou o corpo e olhou com desprezo para Inu-Yasha, que abanou a cabeça, desanimado. Sesshoumaru ergueu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente constrangido. Quando falou, sua intenção era muito mais romper a tensão que o silêncio do casal criara:

- Muito bem, Inu-Yasha, e agora?

- Só há uma saída: vamos voltar pra estrada lá em cima e procurar ajuda – ele disse, encaminhando-se para a porta. – Aqui embaixo nós não vamos conseguir nada. Estamos isolados...

- Cadê o Miroku? – perguntou Kagome, lembrando-se subitamente do companheiro.

- Ele deve lá fora – Sesshoumaru respondeu, caminhando também para a porta da delegacia. – Vai ver ele não quis entrar aqui com medo da polícia. Nunca vi um sujeito tão medroso...

Quando o trio saiu à rua, a praça deserta banhada pela luz intensa do sol parecia interrogá-los com seu silêncio. Sesshoumaru olhou para os dois lados e questionou:

- Ué, onde é que o Miroku se meteu?

- Gente ele também sumiu... – Kagome estremeceu, segurando o braço de Sesshoumaru. – Esta cidade é mal-assombrada mesmo. Vamos embora...

- Acho que ele voltou para o hotel – comentou Inu-Yasha, apontando o edifício amplo do outro lado da praça.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Esse bobão se mandou, isso sim. – Sesshoumaru disse a frase de modo provocativo.

- Ele não ia abandonar a gente desse jeito – rebateu Kagome, passando a chamar pelo nome de Miroku em voz alta, olhando em todas as direções da praça vazia.

- Vamos pegar nossas coisas e voltar para a estrada. Vocês vão ver: ele deve estar lá no hotel.

Depois de dizer isso, Inu-Yasha começou a atravessar a praça, sendo seguido, após um breve instante de hesitação, por Sesshoumaru e Kagome, que ainda olhavam para os lados à procura de Miroku. Os três não haviam percorrido metade da área, quando uma figura maltrapilha, que caminhava perto do prédio do cinema, chamou a atenção deles.

- Olhe lá, Sesshoumaru – gritou Kagome, a primeira a avistar o homem.

Eles voltaram atrás e, vagarosamente, foram se acercando do estranho. Era um homem velho, de barba grisalha, que usava roupas e um chapéu rotos e caminhava com dificuldade, apoiando-se em seu cajado. Sesshoumaru abaixou-se e apanhou uma pedra no chão, mas Inu-Yasha, para quem a figura parecia inofensiva, fez um gesto indicando que o companheiro não deveria tomar nenhuma atitude:

- Espere aí, Sesshoumaru, esse homem deve saber alguma coisa sobre o sumiço da Sango.

- Por isso mesmo, Inu-Yasha. Vamos acertar ele primeiro e depois a gente conversa – Sesshoumaru insistiu, ainda segurando uma pedra.

- Não faça nada, pelo amor de Kami-sama – interferiu Kagome, segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru. – Se ele sabe alguma coisa, vai ter que contar pra gente.

Alheio a essa discussão, o velho parou em frente ao cinema e só então pareceu notar o trio que se aproximava cautelosamente. Observou os garotos por uns instantes, com um olhar estranho. E quando os três estavam a uma pequena distância, bateu com o cajado no chão, o que fez com que eles se detivessem, e então falou:

- Vocês estão perturbando o sossego deles... Vão pagar por isso... Eles não gostam de estranhos.

Os três se entreolharam, curiosos, e Sesshoumaru fez um gesto para Inu-Yasha, como se pedisse autorização para atirar a pedra que carregava. Tomando a frente, Inu-Yasha avançou um pouco mais e dirigiu-se ao velho:

- Mas quem são eles?

- Os fantasmas, meu filho – o velho respondeu, dando em seguida uma gargalhada. – Eles não querem que ninguém ocupe esta cidade. Vocês têm que ir embora antes que aconteça alguma coisa.

- Diz pra ele que já aconteceu, Inu-Yasha. Pergunte onde está a Sango – pediu Sesshoumaru, ainda preparado para acertar o velho com a pedra.

- Que história é essa de fantasma? – Inu-Yasha indagou, atento a cada gesto do velho. – A gente só quer saber onde está a nossa amiga que sumiu.

Exibindo uma expressão insana, o homem voltou a sorrir. E depois de olhar para os lados, como se estivesse desconfiado, ele falou:

- Os fantasmas, meu filho. Eles pegaram ela... Agora não dá pra fazer mais nada. Vão embora antes que seja tarde demais.

- Que papagaiada é essa? – irritou-se Sesshoumaru, aproximando-se também do velho e brandindo a pedra numa atitude hostil. – Pra onde é que você levou a Sango?

- Acreditem no velho Kenji. Eles não gostam de estranhos. Vão embora – o homem prosseguiu falando, agora olhando para a praça deserta, como e não se dirigisse aos três. – Quem perturbar o sono dos fantasmas não sai vivo daqui...

Se não fosse o rápido movimento de Inu-Yasha, segurando a mão de Sesshoumaru, este teria atirado a pedra no velho. O homem, por sua vez, parecia ignorar completamente tudo o que se passava à sua volta. Apenas batia como cajado no chão e repetia:

- Os fantasmas...Eles não gostam de estranhos. Saiam daqui antes que seja tarde.

- Não faça isso, Sesshoumaru – Inu-Yasha ordenou, tirando a pedra da mão de seu amigo e devolvendo-a ao solo. – Você não está vendo que é apenas um velho que não bate bem da cabeça?

- Mas, Inu-Yasha, ele deve saber onde está a Sango. Vamos dar um aperto nele.

Prosseguindo com suas frases desconexas sobre fantasmas, o velho voltou a caminhar lentamente. Kagome permanecia imóvel, pálida, enquanto Inu-Yasha olhava a cena tentando decidir como deveria agir naquela situação. Sesshoumaru estava inconformado:

- Olhe aí, Inu-Yasha, ele está indo embora. Só pode ter sido ele quem tentou assustar a gente ontem à noite, andando aqui pela praça e tocando os sinos. Se esse palhaço sumir agora, a gente nunca mais vai encontrar a San...

A frase de Sesshoumaru foi interrompida pelos sinos do templo que, naquele momento, repicaram, provocando um ruído ensurdecedor na praça. Kagome enrijeceu ainda mais o corpo e percebeu que, se tentasse falar, sua voz não sairia. Sesshoumaru e Inu-Yasha olhavam, hipnotizados, para a torre, onde os sinos balançavam a toda, como se impulsionados por uma força invisível. O velho também se deteve, olhou para o templo e depois sorriu para o trio assustado:

- Estão vendo? Eles estão zangados... – falou, apontando para a torre com o seu cajado. – Escutem o que o velho Kenji está dizendo a você: vão embora antes que não dê mais tempo.

A frase teve o poder de tirar Kagome da espécie de torpor em que se encontrava. Apavorada, a menina agarrou Sesshoumaru pelo braço e implorou, quase a gritos:

- Vamos embora daqui, pelo amor de Kami-sama. Eu não quero que eles me peguem também...

Sem saber o que fazer, Sesshoumaru olhou para Inu-Yasha, à espera de alguma reação. Com uma expressão confusa, Inu-Yasha acompanhou a figura do velho Kenji se afastando, alternando seu olhar em direção à torre. Kagome praticamente já arrastava Sesshoumaru para dentro da praça, quando seu namorado virou-se e falou:

- Esse velho é completamente doido. Onde já se viu acreditar em fantasmas?

- Bom, se não são fantasma, o que é que está acontecendo aqui então? – quis saber Sesshoumaru, que já começava a perder a pose de corajoso e a aceitar a possibilidade de existência dos fantasmas.

- Só tem um jeito de saber – Inu-Yasha declarou, voltando sua atenção para a torre, onde os sinos cessaram repentinamente. – Vamos até o templo ver quem está tocando os sinos...

- Não vou lá nem morta – apressou-se Kagome a dizer, enquanto prosseguia puxando Sesshoumaru. – Eu não fico aqui mais um minuto neste lugar horrível.

- Eu acho que a Kagome está certa, Inu-Yasha. Vamos cair fora antes que seja tarde...

- Pelo jeito você está com tanto medo quanto ele, Sesshoumaru – Inu-Yasha provocou, vendo que seus companheiros começavam a andar na direção do hotel. – O.k., podem ir para o hotel, eu já vou pra lá. Só antes vou dar uma olhada no templo e resolver esse mistério de uma vez.

Inu-Yasha, na verdade, estava assustado com os acontecimentos e doido de vontade de também correr para o hotel, apanhar suas coisas e fugir da cidade. Da mesma forma, porém, era grande o seu desejo de reconquistar o respeito da namorada. Vendo que Sesshoumaru, igualmente apavorado, se afastava com Kagome, ficou parado em frente ao cinema, procurando reunir coragem para ir até o templo. Custasse o quanto custasse, ele pensou, iria mostrar para Kagome que não era um covarde. Pessoalmente, estava em dúvida quanto à existência de fantasma. Mas o importante, ele sabia, era desvendar o que estava ocorrendo em Ouki Megami, encontrar Sango e provar para Kagome que não tivera nenhuma culpa nos acontecimentos.

Ele viu que Sesshoumaru e Kagome haviam alcançado o hotel do outro lado da praça e já entravam pela porta de vidro. O silêncio em que o lugar voltava a mergulhar servia para deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso. Inu-Yasha respirou fundo, olhou primeiro para os lados e depois para o templo. E reunindo toda a coragem que lhe restava, caminhou naquela direção.

* * *

**Devo dizer minha imaginação nestes últimos tempos está muito volútil (se bem que tenho isso direto XD), mas creio que dessa vez alcancei o ápice.**

**Estou com meia duzia de obras em processo de criação, cada hora minha mente migra para uma. Sem contar uma delas que está seguindo a base de pensamento de Jack, o estripador. Estou escrevendo realmente por partes, tenho uma introdução, partes que copoerão omeio... aiai. Mas pelo menos essa devo admitir que está sendobem trabalhada. Estou utilizando bastante material nela, e estou fazendo muitas pesquizas, claro fic também é cultura.**

**Quanto o projeto de tradução de mangás está em processo, encontrei uma apostila minha de quando fazia informática (e nossa isso faz tempo), tentarei montar um site . **

**Sem mais delongas...**

**Respondendo asreviews:**

_SraKouga:_

_Hello! Ah deixa disso amiga, nem precisa ficar envergonhada não. Como eu por exemplo, as vezes leio as fics no horário do trabalho (nossa, fala sério que exemplo o meu não), e devido ao local fica meio difícil deixar reviews pra cada autor. Eu também sou tão curiosa...hehe... _

_Está adorando a fic mesmo , sugoi. Isso me deixa tão feliz... . É sabe eu já nem sou fisurada em suspense, mistério (magina, nem um pouquinho )_

_Obrigada pela review._

_ashley-inu:_

_OIE! Tudo bem sim, espero que com você também!_

_Ow sim, agora entendi... hehe... Você vai ter que ser paciênte com ela, pois como dizem família não se escolhe se atura XD. Mas não se preocupe quando ela crescer você desconta tudo... muhuhuhuhahahaha..._

_Espero que esteja curtindo a fic, muito obrigada por escrever. _

_nathbella:_

_Oi, tudo beleza sim e com você?_

_Sim Miroku também desapareceu (olhar maquiavélico) muhuhuhuhaha... A curiosidadecapturou o gato (tá errado, a frase não era A curiosidade Matou o gato) quem tá escrevendo seu eu, em boca fechada não entra colher (ué não era mosca) XD._

_Agora que você me falou me dei conta. Realmente nem ao menos havia notado tal detalhe, pobre Sango, acho que os autores devem gostar muito mesmo dela XD. Também nem tinha reparado que em outra o Miroku foi o segundo a sumir. Não to copiando ninguém não vio, quais quer semelhanças (ela colou de outra fic) foi mera coincidencia._

_Obrigada pela review._

_sakura soryu:_

_Olá! Tenho que concordar com você, também acho eles mais fofos no anime, oras quem não acha que levante a mão._

_Mas não pretendo ficar colocando pieguas nesta fic. A final o foco principal desta trama é a cidade e o que ocorreu ou está ocorrendo nela._

_Agradeço pela review._

**Obrigada, muito obrigada a todos que acompanham o desenrrolar desse suspense.**

**Esta fic é dividida em duas partes, estamos no penúltimo capítulo da primera parteda fic..**

**E nosvos e intrigantespersonagens surgiram na sugunda parte.**

**Ow senhor Kenji quais são as tais novas... Surpresas no hotel ... que nos aguardam**

**Não percam.**

**Kisses...**

**Ja ne.**

**A TODOS UM FELIZ NATAL...**

**E...**

**HO HO HO...**


	10. Surpresas no hotel

**Hello people!**

**Olha eu aqui (sério, se não tivesse falado eu não saberia).**

**Se nem tá irritadinha hoje heim conciência (eu, imagina querida, sou um poço de paciência)**

**Bem vamos esquecer este conflito e iniciar o capítulo.**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma**

**10. Surpresas no hotel**

Sesshoumaru e Kagome entraram apressados na recepção do Hotel Yume. E nem se importaram muito pelo fato de Miroku, ao contrário do que Inu-Yasha estava pensando, não se encontrar lá. A intenção dos dois era apanhar as mochilas e malas o mais depressa possível e alcançar a estrada onde haviam desembarcado. E pela velocidade com que Kagome subiu as escadas, Sesshoumaru concluiu que ia ser difícil convencê-la a esperar pelo namorado.

Agitada, Kagome chegou no primeiro andar, abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento. Sem perda de tempo, começou a juntar as roupas e os outros objetos que havia tirado da mochila. Depois de fechá-la com o zíper, Kagome olhou ao redor e, vendo as coisas de Sango espalhadas, aproveitou para refazer as malas da irmã, com a intenção de também as levá-las.

Ela já ai deixar o apartamento, arrastando com dificuldade as bagagens, quando se lembrou da toalha que havia utilizado no banho do dia anterior e que deixara pendurada no boxe para secar. Atravessou novamente o quarto e entrou no banheiro. Foi nesse instante que ouviu um ruído na porta do apartamento. Procurando dominar os nervos, parou e aguçou o ouvido, à espera. O silêncio total. Kagome riu, nervosa, achando que estava muito sugestionada e que o ruído fora produto de sua imaginação. Apenas os pássaros cantavam lá fora. E mais nada.

Quando puxou a toalha do boxe, um novo barulho a sobressaltou. De onde estava, tinha uma visão restrita do quarto, só conseguindo divisar uma parte de uma das camas e um pedaço do guarda-roupa. Ela encolheu-se instintivamente no fundo do boxe e, tremendo muito, aguardou. E por outro ruído que ouviu, percebeu que alguém arrastava as malas pelo assoalho do quarto.

- Sesshoumaru? – ela arriscou-se a balbuciar, na esperança de que fosse o companheiro que tivesse subido para ajudá-la com a bagagem. – É você?

Como resposta, novamente o silêncio dominou o ambiente. E Kagome encolheu-se mais ainda, agora sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que escorriam por suas faces.

- Quem está aí?

A frase foi dita entre soluços pela menina, que de tão apavorada evitava olhar para a porta. Os minutos que se passaram apenas aumentaram a tensão, e a espera de que algo ocorresse tornou-se aos poucos insuportável. E como às vezes acontece com as pessoas desesperadas, houve um momento em que Kagome pôs-se em pé e, movida pelo pavor, avançou em direção a porta. O que poderia ser confundido com um ímpeto de coragem era, na verdade, o pânico em estado puro.

Sentindo o suor escorrer pelo corpo, Kagome colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro e espiou: o quarto estava vazio e as malas depositadas ao lado da cama, como ela havia deixado. Procurando respirar com calma, ouvia seu coração batendo acelerado. Quando dominou o medo, caminhou para a porta do apartamento. Abaixando-se, Kagome alcançou as alças das mochilas e tomou fôlego para arrastá-las.

De repente seu tornozelo foi agarrado e Kagome tropeçou nas malas, caindo pesadamente no chão. Ela ainda teve tempo de dar um grito, enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio e levantar-se. Mas quando viu aquilo que havia deixado o esconderijo sob a cama, o terror foi tão grande que sentiu o corpo amolecer e perder os sentidos.

Depois que tudo escureceu, Kagome teve a sensação de que seu corpo, mais leve e relaxado, flutuava num ambiente líquido.

Se Sesshoumaru estivesse atento, fatalmente teria ouvido o grito da amiga. Mas já tendo concluído a preparação da bagagem, estava sentado na cama e, absorto, folheava o diário de Sango. Naquele momento nem mesmo uma orquestra tocando uma marcha no apartamento ao lado teria conseguido atrair-lhe a atenção. Isso porque a parte do diário de que Sesshoumaru se ocupava falava de um personagem que o interessava muito: ele mesmo.

**Quinta-feira, 3 de junho **- A gente viaja amanhã cedo para o **camping**. Eu não estou muito a fim de ir, mas o papai parece fazer questão. Até parece que é ele quem vai viajar. Tomara que não seja uma viagem cata. Além da Kagome e do Inu-Yasha, sei que vai o Sesshoumaru e o Miroku. Ih, o Sesshoumaru é tão chato. Vive dando sustos nos outros, uma brincadeira bem estúpida, pra falar a verdade. Acho que pra idade dele, ele é muito imaturo. Só pensa nessas bobagens. Parece um bobo tentando bancar o mais esperto da turma. Ô menino tonto, Kami-sama.

"Então é isso que ela pensa de mim?", Sesshoumaru pensou e sorriu, enquanto relia esta passagem escrita com a letra miúda de Sango. E, em seguida, virou a página para procurar as últimas anotações que o caderno continha.

**Sexta-feira, 4 de junho** – Engraçado, era para eu ter ficado em Tókio neste feriado. Vim mais por causa de insistência do papai. Acho que ele quis que eu vie...

Subitamente, o caderno foi puxado das mãos de Sesshoumaru, interrompendo sua leitura. O susto foi tão forte que ele levou as mãos à boca. Num exercício mental veloz, tentou pensar na desculpa que iria dar, pois tinha certeza de que, ao girar o corpo para ver quem arrancara o diário de suas mãos, iria encontrar o rosto zangado de Kagome, que o surpreendera bisbilhotando nas anotações da irmã. Mas ao completar o movimento, Sesshoumaru tomou outro susto maior ainda. Tentou se levantar, mas foi empurrado de volta à cama e percebeu que seria inútil lutar contra aquilo que o agarrou com uma força descomunal.

* * *

**Espero que estejam apreciando esta fic. Sinceramente eu estou.**

**Obrigada nobres e caridosas almas, que disposeram de um pouco de seu precioso tempo e deixaram uma singela review para esta pobre criatura.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_ashley-sesshoumaru:_

_Hello! Calma, calma eu estou devolta, e logo você estará pedindo pelo amor de Kami-sama desaparece garota. (olhar doentiu)_

_Muhuhuhuhaha... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

_Afi, pronto já tomei o remedinho que o psiquiatra prescreveu._

_Fico muito feliz que esteja adorando a fic, para mim isso é uma grande satisfação._

_Como o prometido está aqui a atualização, espero que tenha gostado deste também._

_nathbella:_

_Oi!_

_Pois é essas coisas acontecem, sabe autores terem idéias parecidas._

_Imagina os dois covardes, sabe que nem passou pela minha cabeça... hihi._

_Que bom que adorou. _

_Misaozinhah:_

_Olá!_

_Tá aqui, tá aqui o capítulo 10! (a autora pulando feito maluca com algumas páginas na mão)_

_E nem demorei tanto assim, uma semana._

_A história está super show, nossa você achou, verdade (olhinhos brilhando e emocionada). E ainda por cima se declarou minha fã (lágrimas escorrendo)._

_Isso é muita emoção para esta jovem escritora , ai ai Miroku me abraça por favor, preciso de um abraço, to emocionada._

_Assustar é a idéia, fico muito feliz que eu esteja conseguindo._

_Muito obrigada pelos parabéns. _

_Jaque-chan:_

_Oi!_

_Era exatamente este o ponto que eu queria, assustar, e tentar fazer com que os leitores entrem na história se assustando junto ao personagem. Sentindo sua emoção, vivendo cada momento..._

_Tá certo me empolguei outra vez, nota mental comentar com meu psiquiatra se não seria melhor aumentar a dose do meu medicamento._

_Como você sabe, o Inu é o Inu, portanto é forte, corajoso, velente... (suspiro)_

_Miroku - Você não acha que está botando adjetivos demais pra ele não (olhar estremamente sério)_

_Ups, ele tava escutando, nota mental dois não falar em voz alta._

_Miroku - Você fez denovo._

_Ai, mas voltando ao ponto acho que nem eu conseguiria._

_Bem o último a sumir... não há mais mistério, só sobrou o Inu._

_No final do próximo capítulo você poderá entender mais, pois teremos explicações._

_Que bom que está adorando a fic. _

**Acreditem teremos varias explicações no próximo capítulo, a respeito do que aconteceu com nossa cidade fantasma Ouki Megami.**

**Muitas surpresas vos agardam em... Notícias velhas... não percam.**

**Antes de finalizar esta página vou deixar-lhes uma mensagem:**

**_Segundo Leonardo Da Vinci, a vida se torna longa quando é bem preenchida. Longa, assim como um quadro se torna rico. O jeito de pintá-lo é você quem escolhe, pois cada um tem sua técnica, sua tinta, sua inspiração._**

**_2006 está a sua frente, uma tela em branco em cima daquele seu cavalete. Agora só basta que você utilize toda as cores de sua aquarela, paz,justiça, temperança, humildade, esperança, sonhos, fortaleza, amor, crença, amizade e muitas outras coisas,e faça o seu ano._**

**_Afinal, somos nós e somente nós que fazemos o presente, capriche nele, pois ele irá para uma galeria muito especial que se chama A galeria das boas lembranças._**

**_Desejo a todos um feliz e abençoado 2006! Que este seja um ano de muitas realizações._**

**kisses... e abraços para todos...**

**Ja ne.**

**Favorzinho, deixem uma reviewzinha pra euzinha.**


	11. Notícias Velhas

**Hello people!**

**Desculpem-me, perdoem-me, mas uma série de fatos ocorreram nestes últimos tempos.**

**Sem contar da dura e sangrenta batalha que eu e Nocenfrentamos (é como chamo carinhosamente esta coisa quealguns chamam de computador).**

**Sei que os capítulos 11 e 12 ficaram curtos, ai e isso me dá tanta vergonha. Entretanto não queria deixa-los na mão mais uma vez. Passo-lhes mais um pouco do alimentoLeitura.**

**Espero que gostem. Aí vai o capítulo.**

**Resumo do capítulo anterior (aliás será que é necessário realmente este resumo, alguém poderia me dizer):**

**A situação não está nada boa. Kagome e Sesshoumaru também desapareceram, ou seria melhor dizendo foram capturados.Seriam mesmo fantasmas os responsáveispor todo esse mistério como afirmou categoricamente o velho senhorKenji, ou seriam tão palpáveis assim comoeu e você, caro leitor. Vamos acompanhar Inu-Yasha, será que ele obterá respostas?**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Primeira parte - A cidade fantasma**

**11. Notícias velhas**

Inu-Yasha permaneceu um longo tempo em frente ao templo, olhando com curiosidade para a torre onde estava alojado o sino imóvel. Ele já forçara a porta, sem sucesso, e agora tentava imaginar como faria para entrar. Afastando-se um pouco, percebeu que o sol da manhã se fragmentava em partículas coloridas ao incidir no vitral. Se quebrasse aquele vidro, Inu-Yasha refletiu, talvez conseguisse passar por lá. Mas o vitral estava a mais de três metros de altura e ele jamais o alcançaria.

Numa última tentativa, Inu-Yasha forçou outra vez a porta, novamente sem resultados. Desistindo, deu as costas para a construção com sua pintura descascada e preparou-se para voltar ao hotel. E só não o fez porque, antes disso, olhou para uma casa amarela à esquerda e para a placa que ela exibia na fachada. "Gazeta de Ouki Megami" era o que estava escrito em letras garrafais. E o que mais atraiu a atenção de Inu-Yasha foi a porta, completamente escancarada. Tanto que ele se aproximou com cautela e, apoiando no batente, examinou o interior da casa.

Era uma antiga redação de jornal, não havia dúvidas, Inu-Yasha pensou. Isso ficava claro pelas máquinas de escrever espalhadas pelo cômodo amplo. Além disso, várias páginas com as manchetes da _Gazeta de Ouki Megami_ decoravam as paredes. O sol penetrava por frestas existentes no telhado arruinado e criava colunas de pó suspensas no ar. Do outro lado da sala existia um corredor estreito e escuro que conduzia a outro cômodo, onde apareciam as empoeiradas máquinas da gráfica do jornal.

Curioso, Inu-Yasha entrou na casa e aproximou-se da parede para ler as notícias de velhas edições. E ficou fascinado com o que descobriu. De acordo com os jornais afixados, Ouki Megami tinha sido uma cidade progressista, que vivia em função do garimpo de ouro. Passando de uma página para outra, ele verificou, porém, que o tom das notícias era bastante variado. Assim, se em uma edição anunciava-se com grande alarde a descoberta de um enorme filão de ouro, em outro número o jornal informava que aquele fora um alarme falso e que, depois de muito cavar, os mineiros haviam encontrado de tudo, menos o metal precioso. Da mesma forma, a notícia da chegada a Ouki Megami de famílias interiras em busca de riqueza alternava-se, em edições seguintes do jornal, com a informação sobre pessoas que estavam abandonando a cidade após desistirem de procurar ouro. Havia até mesmo uma manchete que festejava a descoberta de uma pepita gigantesca, "a maior do oriente" conforme o texto, e que dias depois era desmentida, pois a pedra encontrada, segundo a reportagem, na verdade não era ouro e não tinha valor algum.

Interessado, Inu-Yasha prosseguiu lendo, passando de uma página para outra, tentando entender o que ocorrera em Ouki Megami. Foi então que uma pilha de jornais sobre uma das mesas atraiu sua atenção. Ele aproximou-se da mesa, pegou um dos exemplares e, depois de soprar a poeira acumulada sobre uma cadeira, sentou-se para ler. O papel estava amarelado e bastante estragado pelas goteiras que existiam na sala. Mesmo assim, a curiosa manchete que o jornal exibia em primeira página deixou Inu-Yasha intrigado. E foi isso que ele leu:

Gazeta de Ouki Megami 

Quinta-feira, 8 de novembro de 1973

ESTE É NOSSO ÚLTIMO NÚMERO 

Conforme vínhamos notificando nos últimos anos, Ouki Megami parece estar condenada a se transformar em uma cidade-fantasma. Depois de desistir de buscar inutilmente por riqueza, a maioria das famílias já partiu, restando poucas pessoas que ainda teimam em procurar ouro neste solo.

Na semana retrasada, o Banco cerrou suas portas e na última semana foi a vez da polícia encerrar suas atividades em Ouki Megami, já que o delegado e os policiais não tem mais o que fazer aqui. Infelizmente chegou também a nossa hora. Este jornal, que durante anos cumpriu o dever de levar a informação aos habitantes de Ouki Megami, hoje perdeu sua razão de ser. Afinal, um jornal não pode existir sem leitores – e é isso que está acontecendo. A população da cidade reduziu-se a um número pequeno de pessoas. E não está longe o dia que restará mais ninguém e Ouki Megami será então uma cidade-fantasma.

Talvez fiquem por aqui alguns teimosos, que insistem em cavar inutilmente. Como é o caso de Kenji Fuji (foto) e seu irmão, garimpeiro que venderam tudo o que tinham para comprar uma mina onde nunca encontraram um grama de ouro sequer. O irmão, aliás, já foi embora há alguns meses, mas o pobre Kenji ainda insiste. Há quem diga que ele perdeu o juízo e continua cavando em uma mina que ninguém sabe ao certo onde fica. Acreditamos que é só um ato de desespero de alguém que perdeu tudo, inclusive seus sonhos, e não se conforma com isso.

Neste ponto, Inu-Yasha interrompeu a leitura e olhou demoradamente para a foto que o jornal estampava em sua primeira página. Embora bem mais jovem, não havia dúvida de que o homem magro que ali aparecia era o velho Kenji.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu aqui – Inu-Yasha falou, em voz baixa. – Ouki Megami é uma cidade-fantasma...

Ele ia retomar a leitura do jornal quando o som de uma respiração fez com que se voltasse e olhasse em direção ao corredor da casa. E o espanto foi tão grande que Inu-Yasha deu um pulo da cadeira.

Encostada na parede e olhando-o fixamente havia uma mulher, de cabelos e olhos negros e pele muito pálida, que parecia irreal. Estava vestida de branco, o que a tornava ainda mais fantasmagórica. Quando o olhar de Inu-Yasha cruzou com o dela, a mulher sorriu com suavidade e perguntou:

- Você gosta de ler notícias velhas?

Inu-Yasha levantou-se devagar e colocou o jornal de volta na mesa. E, ainda sobressaltado, falou, surpreendendo-se com a própria voz, que saía gaguejante:

- Que... Quem é você? De... De on... onde você saiu?

A mulher, que permanecia encostada na parede na parede, sorriu mais uma vez antes de responder:

- Talvez eu seja um fantasma. O que você acha?

Controlando os nervos para não sair correndo, Inu-Yasha foi se afastando devagar em direção a porta, ouvindo o próprio coração bater forte. Contudo ele não conseguia desviar sua atenção dos olhos da mulher, que pareciam hipnotizá-lo.

- Fantasmas não existem... – Inu-Yasha conseguiu balbuciar, tropeçando em seguida numa cadeira que estava em seu caminho e quase caindo. – Quem é você, afinal?

Ela continuou olhando para ele e sorrindo, enigmática. E no momento em que ela desencostou-se da parede e deu um passo à frente, o pavor de Inu-Yasha foi tão forte que ele virou-se para correr para fora da casa. Mas foi impedido de fazer isso.

Antes de perder a consciência, Inu-Yasha sentiu que alguém o agarrava pelo pescoço e colocava um pano com um cheiro forte em seu nariz. E, como num sonho, ouviu uma voz masculina, que soava distante:

- Bom trabalho, Kagura.

* * *

**Fim.**

**- Mas Mry, como assim fim. Você termina sem mais nem menos e esses novos personagens quem são?O Inu-Yasha também foi pego, quem irá salvar a MIM, Sango, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, heim?**

**Ai calma Miroku,você nem deixou eu terminar de escrever.**

**- Masa senhorita disse fim, olha que num to mentindo tá escrito bem alí em cima no final do capítulo.**

**É o FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE, você em Miroku, se diz tão inteligente, mas as vezes...**

**- Mas a senhorita não explica direito.**

**E você não me deixa terminar de falar.**

**Não é hora de brigas. A primeira parte como o nome já dizia se encontrava os mistérios de Ouki Megami. A partir de agora iniciaremos uma nova parte e final ****onde lhes apresentarei quem são os fantasmas dessa cidade.**

**Reviews respondidos no final do próximo capítulo.**

**Só mais uma coisa se aparecerem palavras grudadas, gomen nasai, os sites da internet ainda discordam comigo em alguns pontos e nossa negociação para que eu possa ter uso fruto dela permanece em andamento.**


	12. A chegada do Homem Cinza

**Hello people!**

**(OK, tá certo sei que estou postando os dois capítulos no mesmo dia, mas é queé habito sabem não consigo postar um novo capítulo sem dizer isso - **ei chama isso de capítulo? quando falou que seria curto não imaginei que seria algo tão precário assim **- lálá quem não tem amor a vida que dê um passo a frente - **que musiquinha é essa? tão chinfrim quanto essas poucas palavas que você digitou, aí você fez um grande favor a humanidade ao escolhernão ser cantora**- ... ... - **aha adimitiu **- ... trec ... trec... - **porque está estalando os dedos desse jeito e me olhando com esse olhar demoníaco? **- ... trec ...)**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte – Os fantasmas da cidade**

**12. A chegada do homem cinza**

O carro, de cor cinza, desceu lentamente a estreita estrada de terra, brigando com as pedras que se soltavam do solo e batiam na lateria, e parou na entrada da cidade. O motor foi desligado e, depois de alguns segundos, o motorista desceu.

Era um homem jovem ainda, apesar dos cabelos grisalhos, vestido com terno, gravata e sapatos cinza. Desde menino tinha mania por essa cor e não era por acaso que ele carregava o apelido de Homem Cinza.

O homem passou pelo capô do carro, olhou desgostoso para a poeira acumulada ali, e disse um palavrão. Em seguida caminhou para perto da placa que dava boas-vindas aos visitantes de Ouki Megami.

- Fique longe de Ouki Megami – o Homem Cinza leu, em voz alta, e sorriu. – Essa é boa...

Depois de avaliar as primeiras casas que pareciam na entrada da cidade, caminhou até o carro, de onde retirou uma maleta também cinza. Apoiando-a sobre o teto do carro, o Homem Cinza abriu-a e pegou uma pistola automática. Depois de destravá-la, colocou a arma na cintura, de modo que o paletó a ocultasse. E por alguns momentos permaneceu imóvel próximo à placa.

Tinha a nítida impressão de que, escondido em alguma das casas arruinadas, alguém o observava – e isso o mantinha alerta.

O homem tocou o cabo da arma na cintura, como se aquele gesto lhe transmitisse mais segurança, e olhou demoradamente para a rua de terra ladeada por casas velhas. O silêncio do lugar o incomodava, assim como o calor produzido pelo sol do meio-dia. Por fim, ele voltou ao carro, deu a partida e entrou lentamente em Ouki Megami.

A modesta construção que, no passado, abrigara o banco mereceu um olhar irônico do homem ao volante. Da mesma forma, quando viu o estado a que estava reduzido o prédio da prefeitura da cidade, ele soltou um suspiro de desânimo. À medida que o carro avançava pelas ruas, o homem vestido de cinza ia avaliando o cenário e soltando resmungos.

Se tivesse espiado pelo retrovisor do carro, ele iria perceber que a sensação de sentir-se vigiado experimentada antes era justificada. Nem bem o carro passou pela frente do prédio onde um dia funcionara a prefeitura, a porta se abriu, um homem barbudo saiu e ficou observando o veículo se afastar. Era um sujeito alto e forte, vestido com _jeans_, botas e uma camiseta encardida. Numa das mãos carregava uma escopeta.

O barbudo sorriu, alisou a arma com carinho e manteve o olhar fixo no carro, tentando adivinhar se o carro prosseguiria até o fim da rua ou iria entrar em alguma esquina. Quando o veículo diminuiu a marcha e rumou para uma das travessas, desaparecendo de seu campo de visão, o homem voltou a sorrir. Sem perda de tempo, ele atravessou correndo a rua e passou a avançar esgueirando-se junto às casas do outro lado, enquanto a poeira levantada pela passagem do carro ainda se movimentava no ar.

Na esquina, ele viu que o carro já alcançava outro cruzamento. Soltando um grunhindo de satisfação, o homem barbudo dirigiu-se apressado na direção de um sobrado cinza, em cuja fachada uma placa informava ser ali a Funerária Ishi no Heiwa. Ele se deteve diante da porta, bateu duas vezes e depois entrou.

* * *

Ishi no Heiwa Pedra daPaz

* * *

**Ai que vergonha, como pude considerar isso um capítulo, realmente.**

**Mas no próximo me esforçarei mais e trarei mais para vocês.**

**E entra aí outro mistério. **

**Venham, venham façam suas apostas, quem é o Homem Cinza? Não precisam responder, veremos com o decorrer se você acertou, certo!**

**Respondendo as reviews (ufa tava na hora):**

_sakura soryu:_

_Olá! Tudo bem não faz mau, já fico feliz por saber que continua acompanhando._

_Nemo letting go:_

_Oiiiiiii!_

_Nossa se você já estava brava comigo porque achava meu capítulos curtos, dessa vez você deve ter falado, cara essa garota se superou escreveu um mini capítulo. Mas espero que algumas duvidas já estejam sendo sanadas. Se bem que mais alguns enígmas surgiram. Hehe._

_kagome-web:_

_Hello! _

_Que bom que está gostando. Desculpe pela demora, espero que tenha valido a pena esperar._

_Adriana Paiva:_

_Oie! Bem está aí mais dois capítulos. Demorei um pouquinho né! Nessa hora você deve estar dizendo, não imagina só um pouquinho!_

_Tudo bem, pode ficar com o Sesshoumaru, sério não tem problema, afinal pra quem já tem um Miroku, ai ai._

_Obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, isso me anima._

_Misaozinhah:_

_Olá! Bem fazer o que, não é possível agradar a todo mundo. Mas acho que agora é que você me chingou de vez né. Além de botarcapítulos mais curtos ainda, ponho mais mistério._

_Quanto ao Inu, acho que deu pra ter uma idéia do que aconteceu com ele._

_Minha fic, magavilinda, nossa que adjetivo, você achaela é tudo isso mesmo. Muito obrigada._

_nathbella:_

_Oi!_

_Putz, já tive muito esse presentimento. Resultado eu escrevendo isso nas minhas fics. Mas é sério coloquei até um laço vermelho no pé da cama, só assim que isso passou. Infelizmentecomecei a ter a sensação de que algo me observava na cabeceira da cama e que tentava tocar meu rosto. _

_Bru... que medo. Foram noites terríveissem conseguir dormir, mas é verdadeteve uma vez que senti algo gelado tocar meu braço,não era brisa, a janela estava fechada, não consigo dormir com ela aberta, só havia eu no cômodo (no caso, meu quarto) e por fim era verão e fazia calor._

_Has-Has:_

_Ohayo!_

_Tá amando a fic, sugoi. Não se preocupe apartir de agora os mistérios sobre Ouki Megami serão revelados, um a um._

_Posso lhe assegurar que eles não morreram, afinaljá assinaram o contrato comigo para a próxima fic._

_Sim realmente o Miroku é muito lindo pra morrer ... ai ...ai... se bem que ele é um convencido que fica me falando isso todo o dia que a gente briga. Você sabe como é, as vezes ele abusa, e isso me deixa brava, mas bem que ele é um lindo abusado... ai ai..._

_Sanetoki-san:_

_Oláá!_

_Nossa dentre tantas você escolheu a minha... QUE EMOÇÃO!_

_Na verdade não sou muito boa pra fazer resumos, pra ser sincera nem em criar títulos XD._

_É uma alegria muito grande para mim,ainda mais por saber que você pegou a fundo mesmo pra ler, desde o início até o ponto aonde parei._

_Ah que isso perfeita acho que já é exagero, não chega a tanto._

_Agradeço mais uma vez pelos elogios e desculpe-me pela demora em postaros capítulos._

_Bruna Faleiro:_

_Oi! Bem meufoconesta fic é o suspense. Por tanto me desculpe se não era bem isso que procurava, pois ela nãocontará tanto com o romance, afinal temos um mistério pradesvedar. Desculpe-me se está achando a fic um tanto quanto desanimada, afinal pediu pra colocar romance e humor, mas a partir de agora o clima ficará um pouco mais tenso, então segosta de fics que tenham apenas romance e humor aconselhor procurar outra. _

_A minha idéia desde o início é inovar._

**Certo perguntas respondidas.**

**Pra quem está gostandoda fic,muito obrigada, continue acompanhando pois muita coisa ainda está pra acontecer.**

**Pra quem não está, fazer o que é impossível agradar a todo mundo, não perca tempo e vá ler outra coisa que te agrade.**

**Bem vou ficando por aqui, se esqueci de responder a review de alguém me avisem.**

**Até o próximo capítulo (um pouco mais longo)... Conversa na funerária...no que isso irá dar.**

**Kisses a todos...**

**Ja ne.**  
_  
_


	13. Conversa na funerária

Hello people!

Aqui estou eu mais uma vez, para atormentar seus teleencéfalos autamente desenvolvidos.

Muhuhuhuhahaha...

Recebi alguns comentários, mas ninguém me respondeu se é necessário o resumex do capitulo anterior. Como não houve resposta continuarei escrevendo.

Resumo do capítulo anterior:

Ainda no capítulo anterior (o 11), Inu-Yasha foi capturado. Agora todos os membros do grupodesapareceram. Será que a autora pirou de vez? É uma opição.

Quem seria a morena que atende pelo o nome Kagura?Como ela se enquadra nesta trama. E mais, ela não estava sozinha. Quem a acompanhava?

E este misterioso homem de cinza, de que ladoestá? E quais seriam suas intenções ao entrar na cidade?

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte – Os fantasmas da cidade**

**13. Conversa na funerária**

Havia um ventilador no teto, cujas pás giravam preguiças, produzindo um ruído monótono. A pintura clara das paredes mostrava extensas manchas provocadas pela umidade, que formavam desenhos curiosos, e havia madeiras de vários tamanhos empilhadas a um canto. Foram essas as coisas Inu-Yasha viu assim que abriu os olhos. Estava deitado num assoalho desgastado e, ao virar-se para olhar para o canto oposto ao das madeiras, sentiu a cabeça doer.

Inu-Yasha fechou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel por um tempo, tentando vencer a tontura e compreender o que tinha acontecido. As imagens dançavam na sua cabeça, numa sucessão de cenas confusas, e ele fez um pouco de esforço para entender onde é que se encontrava, afinal. Pouco a pouco, a memória foi trazendo de volta as imagens: a cidade vazia, o hotel, o olhar zangado de Kagome, o sumiço de Sango, os sinos do templo, o velho Kenji, o jornal... O jornal, Inu-Yasha se lembrou, sentindo um arrepio, porque a memória trouxe também a visão da mulher pálida.

Ele abriu os olhos, enxergando outra vez o ventilador no teto. Ao mover com cuidado a cabeça, notou que a dor e a tontura haviam diminuído. E quando procurou erguer-se, percebeu que suas mãos estavam presas às costas. Algemas, concluiu, no instante em que forçou os braços e o metal apertou-lhe os pulsos. Virando o corpo até quase ficar de bruços, ele sentiu os braços formigarem e imaginou que estivera inconsciente, deitado na mesma posição, por muito tempo.

Encostando o rosto no chão, Inu-Yasha encolheu as pernas e, com um grande esforço, conseguiu ficar de joelhos. Os braços amortecidos incomodavam bastante, mas ele retesou os músculos para, num arranque, colocar-se em pé. O movimento fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio e tropeçasse nas próprias pernas. Trôpego e lutando para não cair, ele atravessou desajeitado o cômodo, indo de encontro à pilha de tábuas. O choque no ombro arrancou-lhe um gemido e provocou a queda de duas tábuas, num estrondo. Inu-Yasha encostou-se na pilha de madeiras, satisfeito por ter recuperado o equilíbrio. Mas não teve tempo sequer de dar mais um passo porque nesse momento a porta se abriu e um homem enorme entrou no cômodo.

- Dormiu bem, garotão?

A voz grossa, Inu-Yasha percebeu, combinava perfeitamente com a figura: era um homem alto e musculoso, que praticamente ocupava toda a porta com seus ombros largos. O tipo de sujeito que, com certeza, usava uma cama de casal para dormir. Seu rosto, que ostentava um arranhão recente na altura da testa, parecia dar razão à teoria de que o homem descendo do macaco. Ele vestia uma camiseta sem mangas e olhava com uma expressão de quem não se interessava muito em fazer novas amizades.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta, rapaz – o grandalhão falou novamente, com aquela voz que seria perfeita para o Juízo Final.

- Quem é você? – Inu-Yasha murmurou, encolhendo-se ente a aproximação do homem.

- Eu sou um fantasma de Ouki Megami – o grandalhão disse.

E, colando o rosto ao do rapaz, disparou um "buuuuu!" com seu vozeirão, seguido de uma gargalhada. Inu-Yasha estremeceu e, sentindo voltar a tontura, começou a deslizar em direção ao chão. O grandalhão, porém, foi mais rápido e segurou-o pela camisa, erguendo-o sem precisar fazer nenhum esforço.

- Ah, ah, não precisa ficar assustado – o homem ainda ria –, estou só brincando. Eu não sou fantasma, não.

E praticamente arrastando Inu-Yasha em direção à porta do cômodo, prosseguiu:

- Eu me chamo Mukotsu, mas todo mundo me conhece por Yama, desde os tempos em que lutava boxe.

- O que você quer comigo? – Com as mãos algemadas, Inu-Yasha desistira de qualquer movimento e era carregado pelo homem como um saco de roupas.

- Pessoalmente não quero nada - Yama respondeu. – Quem quer conversar com você é o Naraku, meu chefe.

- Afinal, quem são vocês? – Inu-Yasha estava tão próximo do grandalhão que sentia o azedo de suor que seu corpo musculoso exalava.

- Calma, calma. Dá um tempinho que o chefão já vai explicar tudo pra você.

Quando atravessaram a porta, Inu-Yasha viu-se em um cômodo maior, que imaginou ser a sala da casa. A luz do sol penetrava por alguma fresta e conferia ao ambiente um ar sobrenatural. E quando Yama girou o corpo para coloca-lo no chão, o rapaz conseguiu vislumbrar outras pilhas de madeira que estavam depositadas em um canto e vários caixões de defunto, que pareciam inacabados.

Sentado em uma poltrona à sua frente achava-se um homem de óculos escuros, com o cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para trás e fixado com brilhantina. Era um sujeito magro, com um bigode fino e que, apesar do calor, vestia um paletó azul. Sua camisa branca desabotoada, deixava ver a grossa corrente dourada que usava. Inu-Yasha teve um sobressalto quando olhou para a mulher que estava em pé, apoiada no encosto da poltrona: era a morena pálida que ele vira pouco antes de sair do ar.

- Quer dizer então que o nosso hóspede já acordou, Yama?

O homem falava pausadamente, como se escolhesse as palavras e tivesse um grande prazer em pronunciá-las. A morena olhou para Inu-Yasha com uma expressão divertida e depois levou à boca o cigarro, preso numa longa piteira.

- Para você não dizer que somos malcriados, vamos fazer as apresentações - Yamapousou sua mão enorme no ombro de Inu-Yasha. – Este é o Naraku. E a morena, que você já conhece, né, é a Kagura.

Inu-Yasha permaneceu olhando para a dupla, em silêncio. Ainda se sentia confuso e tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo. O tapa repentino do grandalhão em seu peito fez com que ele quase perdesse o fôlego:

- Seja educado, pó! - Yama gritou. – Diga seu nome para o chefe.

- Inu-Yasha... Meu nome é Inu-Yasha – o rapaz choramingou, sentindo uma dor aguda no local em que o homem tinha batido.

- E isso lá se parece nome isso é apelido, pivete. Diga o seu nome de verdade – o grandalhão insistiu, ao mesmo tempo que erguia a mão ameaçadoramente.

- Acho bom você obedecer – a morena falou, soprando a fumaça do cigarro para o alto. – Quando fica nervoso, ninguém consegue mais controlar o Yama.

Inu-Yasha sentiu o corpo contrair-se, num misto de raiva e medo. Se ao menos suas mãos estivessem livres... O homem sentado na poltrona acompanhava impassível a cena, sem esboçar a menor reação.

- E então? Vai falar o seu nome ou vai querer outro agrado?

A voz de Yama, muito próxima ao seu ouvido, fez com que Inu-Yasha se virasse e o encarasse com ódio – e também com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Ai, ai, não é que o menininho é valente? - o grandalhão zombou, tentando simular um falsete com sua voz que, ainda assim, continuava grossa o suficiente para lixar um navio.

- Chega, Yama, pare de provocar o rapaz – o homem da poltrona falou, por fim. – Queria ver se ele estivesse com as mãos livres...

A observação arrancou uma gargalhada de Yama, que deu um tapa de camaradagem no ombro de Inu-Yasha, fazendo com que ele se projetasse para frente: "Caramba! Se alguém deixar este cara nervoso, ele é capaz de derrubar uma parede com muita facilidade", Inu-Yasha pensou, enquanto retomava o equilíbrio. Ainda assim, tornou a encará-lo, porque o tapa em seu ombro ardera muito. Para seu alívio, o grandalhão obedeceu a ordem de Naraku e encostou-se num canto com os braços cruzados.

- Muito bem, acho que agora podemos conversar, não é, Inu-Yasha? – o homem de óculos escuros disse, parecendo saborear cada palavra, ao mesmo tempo que retirava uma lixa de unhas do bolso do paletó.

- O que vocês querem de mim? – Inu-Yasha perguntou, forçando os braços e sentindo o metal das algemas morder-lhe a carne.

- Nada de especial, meu caro – Naraku respondeu, enquanto dirigia toda a sua atenção para as unhas da mão esquerda, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. – Nós tivemos de agir com, digamos, alguma violência porque você e seus amiguinhos ameaçavam estragar nossos negócios, compreende?

- O que vocês fizeram com os meus amigos? – Inu-Yasha assustou-se com a frieza do homem de óculos escuros e sentiu um aperto no coração quando pensou em Kagome. E também em Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

- Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha – Naraku prosseguiu no mesmo tom calmo de voz –, eles estão em um lugar seguro e eu lhe dou minha palavra de que ninguém se machucou. Você não me conhece, mas saiba que eu detesto qualquer tipo de violência, não é mesmo, Kagura?

A morena lançou um sorriso cúmplice na direção do homem e depois voltou seu olhar para Inu-Yasha, como se estivesse confirmando a índole pacífica dele. resmungou qualquer coisa de seu canto e Inu-Yasha, girando a cabeça com esforço para vê-lo, achou que a postura do grandalhão era tão inofensiva quanto a de um urso depois de um mês em jejum.

- É hora de explicar pra você o que está acontecendo. – Naraku continuava lixando as unhas com um ar despreocupado. – Mas é melhor você se sentar, Inu-Yasha. Eu não quero que ninguém me acuse de ser mal-educado.

Depois de dizer isso, ele fez um sinal para Yama, que prontamente arrastou uma cadeira para perto de Inu-Yasha. O rapaz não teve tempo sequer de pensar se aceitaria ou não o convite, pois a mão do homem musculoso o empurrou em direção ao assento. Inu-Yasha tentava entender com que espécie de gente estava lidando. A voz e os trejeitos calmos de Naraku pareciam esconder uma alta carga de ameaças e violência, o que o deixava ainda mais preocupado com seus amigos. E a visão dos ataúdes empilhados dava à sala um aspecto sinistro e contribuía para aumentar sua apreensão. Ajeitando-se na cadeira, ele perguntou:

- Mas, afinal, quem são vocês e o que querem?

- Nós somos, como eu posso dizer, bem, somos os donos desta cidade – Naraku encarou-o e devolveu a lixa de unhas ao bolso do paleta. – Infelizmente você e seus amigos resolveram dar uma parada aqui e nós tivemos de agir. Eu detesto quando alguém se intromete em meus assuntos.

- Mas nós só paramos aqui por engano. – A voz de Inu-Yasha tinha um tom inconfundível de súplica. – A gente estava indo para o _camping_...

- Eu sei disso, Inu-Yasha. Seus amiguinhos já me contaram essa história. O que interessa é que vocês resolveram ficar por aqui e isso podia atrapalhar com os meus negócios.

O tom de voz de Naraku foi subindo, até que ele gritou:

- E isso eu não admito!

Inu-Yasha estremeceu na cadeira e percebeu que Yama se mexia, inquieto. Que negócios seriam esses? Em sua cabeça dançaram as notícias que ele havia lido nos jornais velhos e a coisa veio como um estalo: ouro.

- Vocês procuram ouro por aqui, não é? – arriscou-se a dizer, encarando seu interlocutor igual a alguém que experimenta um terreno minado.

Naraku, Kagura e Yama se entreolharam por uma fração de segundos. E depois explodiram numa risada, como se tivessem acabado de ouvir uma piada.

- E por acaso nós temos cara de garimpeiros? – Naraku ainda ria. – Nosso negócio em Ouki Megami é outro, rapaz. Como eu estava dizendo, nós assumimos a posse desta cidade esquecida. E como você e seus amiguinhos resolveram fazer turismo por aqui, nós tivemos que agir. Eu não ia permitir que vocês atrapalhassem justo agora que está para chegar um convidado muito importante.

- Mas a gente só parou aqui pra procurar condução para o _camping_... – Inu-Yasha protestou, avançando o corpo para a ponta da cadeira. – Nós nem sabíamos de vocês e ninguém tinha intenção de se meter em negócio nenhum.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, meu caro. Tanto que resolvemos brincar de fantasmas e dar-lhes um bom susto, pra ver se vocês se mandavam de uma vez. A Kagura tomou uma chuva danada ontem à noite, enquanto passeava pela praça. E eu arrumei até uns calos nas mãos de tanto puxar a corda para tocar os sinos – Naraku explicou, fingindo uma paciência inofensiva que todos ali na sala sabiam ser falsa. – Mas aí o nosso Yama desobedeceu às minhas ordens e resolveu entrar no hotel para arrumar uma namorada por conta própria. Isso me obrigou a mudar nossos planos...

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos na direção do grandalhão, que permanecia encostado na parede, mantendo no rosto uma expressão simiesca. Aterrorizado, só conseguiu balbuciar:

- Por Kami, a Sango...

- É esse o nome da menina mais nova, né? – Naraku continuou, ignorando o estado de ansiedade que se apossou de Inu-Yasha. – Pois é, além de tudo o Yama é incompetente até pra arrumar namorada. Sabe que ele conseguiu se enganar? O plano era trazer a moça mais velha, que ele tinha visto quando vocês entraram na cidade ontem à tarde.

- Pô, Naraku, eu já expliquei que estava tudo escuro – o grandalhão se manifestou, abrindo os braços num protesto desengonçado.

- Idiota – o homem de óculos escuros disse entre os dentes. – Minha ordem era bem clara: dar um bom susto nos pivetes e nada mais. Mas você tinha que estragar tudo...

Inu-Yasha havia fechado os olhos e tentava controlar a respiração, para não entrar em pânico. Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz de Naraku se antecipou:

- Diante dessa burrada, nós tivemos de capturar todos vocês, um a um. Eu sabia que não iriam sair da cidade sem essa menina que o Yama pegou no hotel. E mesmo se saíssem, com certeza vocês voltariam com a polícia para procurá-la, não estou certo?

Diante do silêncio de Inu-Yasha, ele arrematou:

- Isso arruinaria todo o meu trabalho.

Neste instante, Yama deixou seu canto e aproximou-se da janela. Ele tinha acabado de ver o velho Kenji que passava na rua apoiado em seu cajado e, voltando-se para Naraku e Kagura, sacou o revólver e anunciou com ar divertido:

- Olhe lá o velho gagá. Vou dar um susto nele, ah, ah, ah...

Depois de dizer isso, o grandalhão fechou os olhos, fazendo mira, e apontou a arma na direção do velho, que caminhava resmungando, alheio ao fato de servir de alvo. Quando Yama ia fazer o disparo, recebeu um soco violento na parte de trás da cabeça. E muito mais do que o impacto, foi a surpresa do golpe que fez com que ele soltasse a arma e se voltasse, aturdido.

- Pra que isso, seu cretino? – Naraku encarava-o furioso e ainda com a mão fechada, pronta para um novo golpe. – O velho é um pobre diabo, o que você ia ganhar atirando nele?

- Mas... Mas eu pensei...

- Bobalhão. Está vendo como é que as coisas são? Basta você pensar e sai besteira. – Naraku olhou para o velho Kenji, que se afastava, e depois empurrou Yama. – Volte para o seu canto, palerma.

Em seguida, Naraku retornou à poltrona e, estalando os dedos, comentou satisfeito com Inu-Yasha:

- Viu só como eu odeio violência? Agora você acredita que eu seria incapaz de permitir que seus amiguinhos se machucassem?

- Cadê as meninas? – o rapaz perguntou, retesando os músculos e mantendo o corpo ereto na cadeira.

- Elas estão bem, não se preocupe – o homem respondeu, com um sorriso sinistro.

Inu-Yasha baixou a cabeça, tentando raciocinar. Não precisava ouvir mais nenhuma palavra daquele sujeito estranho para perceber a enrascada em que estava metido. Seu desejo era fugir dali o mais rápido possível e seus companheiros, mas com as mãos algemadas, não via como.

- Você não precisa ficar preocupado com as meninas, rapaz – foi a vez da mulher morena falar, exibindo um sorriso cínico. – Dê só uma espiada na testa do Yama. Quem mandou ele tentar se engraçar com a mais velha delas...

De repente, Inu-Yasha deu um salto da cadeira e, mesmo sem poder usar as mãos, tentou partir contra o homem na poltrona à sua frente. Mas Yama foi mais rápido e, depois de agarrá-lo, abrigou-o a sentar-se de novo.

- A menina é meio bravinha, mas vai acabar apredendo a se comportar – o grandalhão disse e sua voz encheu a sala, provocando em Inu-Yasha uma onda que misturava raiva, impotência e medo.

- E o que vocês vão fazer com a gente? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar.

Naraku levantou-se do sofá e seu rosto ganhou uma expressão sombria. Apoiou a mão no ombro de seu prisioneiro, que continuava sentado, e falou:

- Lamento dizer, mas nós vamos... – interrompeu a frase no meio ao ouvir o som de duas batidas na porta. – É o Ginkotsu – anunciou, como se quisesse tranqüilizar Mukotsu, que se mexia inquieto.

No instante seguinte, a porta foi aberta e Inu-Yasha se assustou ainda mais com o homem barbudo que entrou. Ele segurava uma arma e parecia nervoso, pois ficou gesticulando e rosnando como se fosse um animal selvagem.

Naraku deixou o rapaz de lado por alguns segundos e, parecendo ter compreendido os gestos e os grunhidos do barbudo, sorriu:

-Está bem, está bem Ginkotsu, não precisa se agitar. Eu já sei o que você está tentando me dizer. O nosso convidado chegou, não é? Finalmente...

O barbudo balançando a cabeça afirmativamente várias vezes e, ainda emitindo ruídos guturais, apontou a rua, com movimentos sinuosos do braço.

- O.k., Ginkotsu, você quer dizer que ele está perdido na cidade, é isso? Tudo bem, eu já vou resolver. – Naraku olhou para o grandalhão e ordenou: Yama, vá buscar o nosso convidado.

Yama atravessou a sala bufando e, pela careta que fazia e pelas veias estufadas no pescoço, era visível sua contrariedade. Quando passou perto de Naraku, este o deteve com uma advertência:

- Esqueça o que aconteceu entre vocês dois no passado, ouviu? Ele é meu convidado hoje e tenho certeza de que será muito útil para os nossos negócios aqui em Ouki Megami.

Inu-Yasha permanecia sentado na cadeira, agora vigiado de perto pelo barbudo armado que Naraku chamara de Ginkotsu. Tudo o que ele pôde fazer naquele momento foi virar a cabeça a tempo de ver que Yama deixava a casa, resmungando irritado, e com um andar que lembrava muito, mas muito mesmo, um gorila em uma jaula. O que aquele animal teria feito para Kagome tê-lo arranhado, Inu-Yasha se interrogou. E depois pensou com aflição nos outros meninos. O homem de óculos escuros garantiu que estavam bem, mas ele poderia estar mentindo, o rapaz calculou, apavorado.

* * *

_Yama: montanha_

* * *

**Aé galerinha, como o prometido, um capítulo maior e... mais explicações.**

**Quero agradecer do fundo do coração mesmo, a todos vocês que estão acompanhando. Me sinto lisonjeada por terem escolhido dentre tantas esta fic para lerem. Honto arigato.**

**Quanto o aparecimento de Rin, algo que fico em dilema até agora, não haverá. Decidi não coloca-la. Ela iria atrapalhar a trama se a colocasse.**

**Gomen nasai, a todos aqueles que esperam por sua presença.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_nathBella_:  
_Oi!_

_Bem o Homem de Cinza. Ainda irá demorar um pouco até que eu revele sua verdadeira identidade. Até lá deixarei você bem curiosa. Muhuhuhuhahaha._

_Nemo letting go_:

_Oie! Não, tudo bem, eu entendi sim. Fica sussegada._

_Gomen nasai, mas dessa vez tá melhor, não está. Deu uma aumentadinha. _

_Ah pode ficar tranquila, deixarei mais coisas pra te deixar mais louquinha. Muhuhuhuhahaha._

_Has-Has_:

_Hello!_

_Boa dedução, mas nãoooo, não é bem isso. O Kenji teve um papel importante para os vilões, mas não é isso._

_Quanto ao Homem de Cinza (minha carta trunfo) também não entrou no enredo para isso. Seu papel será maior._

_E quem disse que filme não é cultura, são ótimas fontes de inspiração. Eu por exemplo assisto pacas, o resultado que deu isso, idéias passadas para o papel._

_Sanetoki-san_:

_Olá! Fico feliz que esteje gostando._

_E simmm, sumiram todos, huhuhuuh. Bom mais o Inu já apareceu de novo. No próximo derei aonde parte do grupo está._

_Misaozinhah_:

Ois!

Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. É um apoio para continuar ela.

Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.

_suleyna:_

_Oi!_

_Hihi, foi mau, essa eraminha intenção, muhuhuhuhahaha..._

_Brincadeirinha. Fico muito feliz que tenha postado e por estar apreciando a fic._

**Bom é isso aí!**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.**

**Muito está ainda por acontecer.**

**Não percam o próximo capítulo... Reflexões no cativeiro.**

**Kisses...**

**...e...**

**Ja ne...**


	14. Reflexões no cativeiro

**Hello people!**

**

* * *

**

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte – Os fantasmas da cidade**

**14. Reflexões no cativeiro**

Mas Naraku não estava mentindo. Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru estavam bem. Isto é, se podem ser consideradas bem três pessoas aterrorizadas, presas num lugar escuro e ameaçador.

Depois de capturados, Sesshoumaru e Miroku haviam sido conduzidos por Yama e Ginkotsu até a Mina Vermelha, uma antiga escavação abandonada, cuja entrada achava-se quase escondida pelo mato no fim de uma das ruas de Ouki Megami. Quando o ex-boxeador, num esforço que tornou ainda mais saliente os músculos de seus braços, destrancou e removeu a pesada porta da mina, os dois meninos quase perderam a fala.

- Por Kami-sama! É a Sango – Miroku exclamou, chocado com a visão da menina encolhida num canto escuro da mina.

Ele e Sesshoumaru entraram na escavação e se agacharam ao lado de Sango, que parecia em estado de choque. Tanto que, quando a porta da mina foi retirada e a claridade do dia invadiu o lugar, ela apenas levantou os olhos para seus companheiros, como se não tivesse forças para nada além daquilo.

- Mas o que aconteceu com você, Sango? – Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado da menina e afagou seu braço com delicadeza.

Sango passara a noite trancada naquele lugar escuro e úmido. Abraçada aos dois e tremendo muito, ela passou a balbuciar palavras desconexas, numa tentativa de explicar o que tinham sido aquelas horas na escuridão, em companhia de insetos e ratos, que encheram de terror com seus ruídos insones. Sesshoumaru e Miroku ficaram tão preocupados em acalmar a amiga que nem perceberam quando Mukotsu e Ginkotsu deram uma última olhada satisfeita para o trio e bloquearam novamente a entrada da mina. Por uma fresta mínima, a luz do sol continuou penetrando, como se quisesse brincar com os três, lembrando que lá fora havia um dia luminoso, bem diferente daquele lugar lúgubre em que estavam aprisionados.

Depois de alguns minutos, a vista se acostumou à semi-escuridão e Miroku e Sesshoumaru, perceberam que Sango recobrava a calma, tentaram examinar o local. Uma placa jogada num canto advertia: "Perigo: mina condenada". E nenhum dos dois ousou avançar no túnel escuro que havia à frente, escorado por madeiras apodrecidas pela infiltração de água. Depois de forçar sem resultado a porta na entrada da mina, Miroku e Sesshoumaru sentaram-se desanimados ao lado de Sango e os três permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo, cada qual entregue aos seus próprios pensamentos e medos.

Sango havia conseguido se acalmar, mas ainda se mantinha encolhida, abraçada aos joelhos. A vontade de fugir se misturava à fome e à fraqueza. Ela ouvia a respiração ofegante de Miroku ao seu lado e, observando-o dissimuladamente com o canto dos olhos, foi tomada por um súbito acesso de ternura. O desejo de abraçá-lo, afagar seus cabelos e passar a mão por seu rosto tornou-se quase irresistível. Ela estremeceu. Só não fez porque, mesmo à meia-luz luz, a presença de Sesshoumaru sentado à sua direita a inibiu.

Embora Miroku parecesse absorto, sentado com o queixo apoiado na mão, não deixou de perceber que Sango o fitava. Só havia um pensamento que superava sua preocupação com a situação que estavam vivendo – e esse pensamento relacionava-se com a menina de cabelos castanhos encolhida a seu lado. Miroku sentia uma necessidade incontrolável de falar com ela – embora não soubesse direito o que iria dizer. Olhando-a, tentou compreender o que estava acontecendo dentro de si, porque a simples visão da garota provocava nele uma espécie de calafrio.

Estavam tão próximos que, se esticasse o braço, conseguiria tocar nos cabelos dela. Houve um momento em que o olhar dos dois se encontrou e Miroku, temendo que sua voz saísse hesitante, conseguiu murmurar:

- Por Kami, o que vai acontecer com a gente?

Sango abaixou a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se, caminhou até a entrada da galeria da mina e lá permaneceu, apoiado na parede fria. Estava envolvido em uma luta mental bem diferente da que afligia seus dois companheiros de cativeiro. Como se fosse uma espécie de trauma, outra vez o conflito entre coragem e covardia o havia atingido.

Vivia um momento semelhante ao do assalto em sua casa: minutos antes, quando ele e Miroku haviam sido trazidos para a mina pelos dois homens, aquele dilema se repetira. Enquanto Mukotsu se esforçava para remover a porta, os dois meninos permaneceram imobilizados por Ginkotsu, que lhes apontava a escopeta. Sesshoumaru experimentara a mesma indecisão de um ano e meio atrás: tentar ou não um salto sobre o homem que, em lugar de falar, comunicava-se emitindo grunhidos. E mais uma vez lhe faltara coragem.

Sesshoumaru não se conformava com aquilo que classificava como um novo fracasso. Se houvesse tentado alguma coisa, refletia, talvez ele e seus companheiros não estivessem agora confinados naquele lugar escuro e amedrontador. O que o tirou desses pensamentos sombrios foi a voz de Miroku:

- O que será que aconteceu com Inu-Yasha e com a Kagome?

- Devem ter sido apanhados por essa gente também – Sesshoumaru respondeu, encaminhando-se para perto dos dois.

- E o que a gente vai fazer, por Kami? – a voz de Sango soava fraca e desesperançada.

- Estive pensando... Será que não vale a pena entrar nesse túnel aí e verificar onde vai dar?

A sugestão de Sesshoumaru fez com que Sango e Miroku trocassem um rápido olhar. Este levantou-se também e ficou ao lado do companheiro:

- Mas nós não temos nenhum tipo de luz, Sesshoumaru. De que adianta entrar aí se não vamos conseguir enxergar nada...

- Isso é verdade – Sesshoumaru concordou. – Mas a gente não pode ficar parado aqui, esperando sabe lá Kami o quê.

- Será que esses homens vão nos deixar aqui para sempre? – Sango perguntou, mantendo-se ainda encolhida.

- Quem é que pode saber o que eles estão planejando? – rebateu Miroku. – O que você acha que eles pretendem, Sesshoumaru?

Antes de responder, ele caminhou novamente até a porta da mina e inspecionou-a. Além de ser grossa, estava bloqueada por fora, o que afastava de imediato qualquer possibilidade de fuga por ali.

- Boa coisa é que eles não estão pretendendo. Você viu o jeito dos dois que trouxeram a gente até aqui? São assassinos, está na cara.

- Ai, por Kami – Sango choramingou e os dois meninos olharam na direção de seu vulto. – Este lugar deve estar cheio de cobras e ratos. Eu quero sair daqui...

A menina voltava a descontrolar-se, eles perceberam. Sesshoumaru pensou em bronquear, mas não disse nada, pois compreendia a tensão que ela havia passado durante a noite e a gravidade da situação que estavam vivendo. Miroku sentou-se outra vez ao lado da menina e tocou levemente seus cabelos, o que fez com que ela erguesse a cabeça e o abraçasse, iniciando um choro convulsivo.

- E o que eles fizeram com o Inu-Yasha e com a Kagome? – Miroku indagou, enquanto tentava controlar a garota.

- Não sei, não – Sesshoumaru comentou secamente.

Ele jamais diria o que estava pensando, pois isso com certeza iria piorar ainda mais o clima naquele lugar. Mas em sua cabeça uma idéia começava a tomar uma forma cada vez mais concreta e assustadora: Inu-Yasha e Kagome tinham sido mortos.

* * *

**Este ficou um pouco mais curto XD. **

**Mas espero que tenham gostado. Agora sabemos o que aconteceu a Sango, Miroku e ao Sesshoumaru.**

**Gomen nasai a todos que postaram, mas só postarei as respostas das reviews no próximo capítulo. Entrei rapidinho pra postar este para não deixar vocês leitores na espera. Eu sei como isso é ruim.**

**Mas prometo responder a todos.**

**Bem até o próximo capítulo... A cidade do crime... qual seria o real plano de Naraku?**

**kisses**

**Ja ne...**


	15. A cidade do crime

**Hello people!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte – Os fantasmas da cidade**

**15. A cidade do crime**

Antes de entrar na funerária, guiado por Mukotsu, que o olhava com desconfiança, o Homem Cinza deu uma última espiada no carro estacionado a poucos metros do sobrado e depois nas ruas de terra banhadas pelo sol. Consultou seu relógio, verificou que passava um pouco da uma e meia da tarde.

Inu-Yasha percebeu que o rosto de Naraku se iluminou quando ele avistou na porta aquele estranho homem vestido de cinza. Naraku tirou pela primeira vez os óculos escuros – o rapaz pode notar que seus olhos eram frios como um bloco de gelo – e os dois se saudaram e se abraçaram com aquela intimidade que só velhos amigos tem.

- Puxa, quanto tempo, heim? – disse Naraku, ainda abraçado ao Homem Cinza, olhando-o como se avaliasse as roupas caras que ele vestia. – Mas você está ótimo, meu caro. Caramba, parece que o tempo só passa para mim...

- Que é isso, Naraku? Você está até mais jovem do que na última vez que a gente se encontrou – o Homem Cinza comentou, enquanto depositava sua maleta no assoalho da sala. – Acho que já faz uns quatro anos que a gente não se vê, não é verdade?

- Daí pra mais. Puxa, foi naquele serviço grande que a gente fez em Tóquio, lembra? – Naraku recolocou os óculos e ia falando como se os dois estivessem ali recordando travessuras de uma infância distante. – Caramba, naquele dia você bateu o recorde e velocidade: abriu o cofre daquele banco em menos de um minuto... Mas, me diga, por onde tem andado?

- Por aí. Na verdade tenho "trabalhado" pouco, Naraku. A barra anda muito pesada não só nas cidades grandes, mas também nas pequenas. Semana passada mesmo eu soube que a polícia de Tóquio matou o Tenshi e o Atama no Tetsu. Você lembra deles?

- Lembro, por Kami... Cheguei a trabalhar com o Tenshi e o Atama no Tetsu há alguns anos. Quer dizer que eles dançaram, é? Que barra, hein? A polícia não está dando moleza... – Naraku baixou a cabeça e uma sombra pareceu ter passado por seu rosto. – Mas vamos falar de coisas alegres, meu caro. Deixa eu te apresentar o meu pessoal. O Yama você já conhece bem, não é?

O Homem Cinza sorriu e olhou na direção do brutamontes, que grunhiu um monossílabo.

- Claro que conheço, Naraku, dos velhos tempos. Inclusive nós estávamos juntos num trabalho em Okinawa em que ele não deu sorte e foi apanhado pelos tiras. Não foi isso Yama? – o Homem de Cinza perguntou, como se estivesse recordando um piquenique que não deu certo por causa da chuva. – Nem sempre a gente tem sorte nesse negócio...

Yama mostrou uma expressão magoada:

- Aquela foi uma história mal contada e todo mundo sabe disso. Só você conseguiu escapar quando a polícia chegou e o que é pior: levou o dinheiro com você...

- Ora, Yama, vai me dizer que você ainda guarda ressentimentos daquilo? Eu tive sorte quando os tiras invadiram o banco, só isso. E nem era tanto dinheiro assim que consegui levar...

- Pois, pra mim, aquele lance nunca foi explicado. Sabe o que eu acho? Você deve ter dado dinheiro aos policias pra sair dali e largou a gente na fogueira... – Mukotsu falava olhando-o direto no rosto, num tom inconfundível de desafio.

Antes que o Homem de Cinza replicasse, Naraku puxou-o pelo braço:

- Que é isso, gente? Vamos parar com essa conversa inútil. O que aconteceu entre vocês está morto e enterrado. O importante é o que vamos fazer daqui para frente.

O Homem Cinza deixou-se conduzir por Naraku para o meio da sala, mas ele e Yama ainda trocaram um olhar carregado de tensão. Em seguida, o grandalhão fez uma careta e encaminhou-se para as escadas, subindo para o andar de cima sobrado. Naraku falou no ouvido do Homem Cinza:

- Não ligue pra ele, não. O Yama anda muito nervoso por estarmos aqui isolados, mas agora ele arrumou uma namoradinha e as coisas vão melhorar, tenho certeza.

Ao ouvir isso, Inu-Yasha lançou um olhar enfurecido na direção da dupla. Naraku ignorou-o e prosseguiu com as apresentações:

- Aquele ali é o Ginkotsu, o nosso vigia – informou, apontando o barbudo que segurava uma escopeta ao lado de Inu-Yasha. – Está comigo há bastante tempo e é de plena confiança. Com uma vantagem: o Ginkotsu é mudo. Assim, não fica enchendo a cabeça da gente com bobagens, como as vezes acontece com o Yama.

O Homem Cinza apertou a mão de Ginkotsu, deu uma rápida olhada no rapaz sentado na cadeira e então voltou-se para a morena.

- E esta é a Kagura, minha paixão – Naraku explicou, passando a mão pelo rosto da mulher. – Quando a gente se conheceu, ela era uma dançarina numa boate de Tóquio, mas eu a "roubei" pra mim, não é, Kagura?

A pele da morena estava pálida que parecia fundir-se à roupa branca que ela vestia. Quando Kagura e o Homem Cinza se encararam, o rosto dele pareceu tocado por um halo de luz e ela sorriu, estendeu a mão de unhas bem cuidadas. O Homem Cinza correspondeu ao sorriso e, numa mesura, curvou-se para beijar a mão da mulher, murmurando "encantado". Naraku parecia satisfeito:

- Hum, você é mesmo um perfeito cavalheiro – ele disse, sentando-se na poltrona e indicando outra para o amigo. – Bem, agora vamos falar dos nossos planos. Temos o que fazer aqui em Ouki Megami.

O Homem de Cinza sentou-se, depositou sua maleta ao lado da poltrona e apontou para Inu-Yasha, que continuava na mira da arma de Ginkotsu:

- E esse pivete, é o mascote de vocês?

- Bem, digamos que ele é nosso hóspede – Nraku respondeu, lançando um sorriso cínico na direção do rapaz. – É o seguinte: faz quase três meses que nós ocupamos esta cidade. E as primeiras pessoas que apareceram por aqui depois disso foram ele e os amiguinhos dele. Então nós tivemos de agir porque são garotos muito abelhudos e poderiam arruinar nossos planos.

- Bom, e que planos são esses, Naraku? Confesso que estou morrendo de curiosidade desde que a dona da boate Zoku deu a dica de que deveria vir procurá-lo aqui neste fim de mundo. Achei estranho alguém se lembrar de mim, pois fazia quase dois anos que eu estava escondido no interior de Hokkaiko e não a Tóquio. E outras coisa: foi muito difícil encontrar sete lugar: ninguém sabe onde fica e nem existe nos mapas...

- E esse é o lado bom da coisa, meu caro. Pense bem: é um lugar onde ninguém pensaria em nos procurar, você não acha?

- Isso é verdade – o Homem de Cinza concordou, mas manteve a testa franzida de curiosidade. – Bom, e o que vamos ficar fazendo aqui?

- Aí é que está – Naraku exclamou, batendo na coxa do outro. – Minha idéia é trazer todos os nossos amigos para morar em Ouki Megumi. A polícia nunca vai nos incomodar aqui.

- Ainda não estou entendendo...

- Ora, meu amigo, aos poucos vamos transformar Ouki Megumi numa cidade dedicada exclusivamente aos nossos negócios. Aqui, ninguém nunca vai nos incomodar. E todos poderão sair por aí fazendo o serviço, com a certeza de que na nossa cidade estarão bem abrigados.

- Você vai me desculpar, Naraku, mas estou achando isso uma idéia meio maluca. – O Homem Cinza abriu os braços e olhou para Kagura, como se também estivesse falando com ela. – Quem garante que os caras vão querer se enfiar neste fim de mundo?

- Ora, ora, não seja pessimista, meu amigo. Você mesmo não reconheceu que a polícia não está dando moleza pra ninguém? Pois então. Isso aqui viraria uma espécie de refúgio, para onde todos poderiam voltar depois de "trabalhar" por aí. Se este lugar já tivesse do jeito que eu quero, o Tenshi e o Atama no Tetsu não teriam morrido...

- Bom, isso é verdade. Se eles tivessem um bom esconderijo estariam vivos a esta hora.

- Viu como eu tenho razão? – Naraku vibrou quando percebeu que o outro, pouco a pouco, ia se convencendo de sua idéia. – Imagine só daqui a algum tempo: esta cidade vai estar tão cheia de gente que, mesmo se a polícia descobrir que estamos aqui, ninguém vai se atrever a invadi-la. Só o exército para nos tirar daqui, meu amigo. Sabe como eu tive essa idéia? Lendo, meu caro, lendo. Uma vez li que, antigamente, os corsários se refugiavam no Caribe depois de pilhar os navios em alto-mar. Não é bárbaro isso?

- Ainda não sei se vai dar certo, Naraku. Em todo o caso, onde eu entro nesta história?

- Ah, sabia que você ia perguntar isso. Escolhi você por causa de suas habilidades: é o maior arrombador de cofres do país. Com o tempo, você vai dar um curso para os nossos amigos que estiverem morando aqui e eles vão poder fazer a limpeza nos bancos por aí. Pense bem: eles fazem o serviço e voltam para cá numa boa, para a "nossa cidade".

- E o que eu ganho com isso? – quis saber o Homem Cinza, que estava meio assustado com o tom estranho da voz de Naraku.

- Simples. Para morar em segurança aqui, todo mundo vai pagar uma porcentagem dos roubos pra gente. Nós vamos administrar a cidade. Estou pensando até em reativar o banco pra guardar o dinheiro do pessoal, ah, ah, ah.

O Homem Cinza e Kagura trocaram um olhar rápido. E Naraku, tirando os óculos escuros, exibiu um brilho insano nas pupilas. Ficou em pé para dar maior ênfase às palavras:

- Com o tempo, vou reabrir o jornal de Ouki Megami e, quem sabe, a gente até faça uma eleição pra escolher o prefeito. Já pensou? Vai ser uma cidade normal, exceto por seus habitantes...

- Olha, Naraku, eu preciso pensar direito nessa história. Reconheço que é uma coisa que pode dar certo. Nos últimos tempos precisei ficar me escondendo por aí por causa da polícia e foi um inferno para achar um lugar decente... Mas não sei, preciso pensar.

- Claro, claro, meu amigo. Pode pensar à vontade. A Kagura vai te levar até o seu quarto no hotel. Você vai ver que já temos algumas mordomias.

Dizendo isso, Naraku levantou-se e fez sinal a Kagura para que acompanhasse o visitante, com uma recomendação:

- Kagura, não se esqueça de religar a energia elétrica do hotel. Ontem tivemos que desligar a força lá por causa desses abelhudos – explicou ao amigo. – Mas mesmo assim eles resolveram ficar e deu no que deu.

O Homem Cinza apanhou sua maleta e, acompanhando Kagura, deixou a funerária. Naraku levantou-se e sorriu para Ginkotsu:

- Vamos chamar o Yama. Chegou a hora de dar um jeito neste nosso amiguinho.

Inu-Yasha, que ainda estava chocado com a conversa que acabara de presenciar, sentiu um calafrio no estômago. Ele continuava sentado e algemado e ouviu, impotente, a outra frase de Naraku:

- Não se preocupe, Inu-Yasha. Eu garanto que não vai doer nada. Como você sabe, detesto violência.

* * *

Tenshi: anjo 

Atama: cabeça

Tetsu: ferro

Zuku: clã

Hokkaiko: uma das quatro ilhas que forma o Japão.

* * *

**Gomen nasai, leitores, tenho andado muito desorganizada. Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas é que a minha cabeça tá a mil.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. **

**Hoje ao em vez de um postei dois.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_nathBella:_

_Oiii! Infelizmente não irei dizer se sua suposição está correta ou não. Você irá descobrir mais para frente._

_O que eles vão fazer agora? Bem, isso é uma boa prerrogativa, pois ainda nem eu sei XD (O QUÊ? ò.õ) verdade, conciência você tem alguma idéia (XD)._

_Eu também não sei se aguentaria ficar num lugar daqueles à noite - nota mental fazer um teste de resistência como o da Sango (pirou de vez é Ò.Ó)._

_Pode esperar que ainda haverá mais emoções. Bjus.._

_Nemo letting go:_

_Huhu, adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas, fico feliz que esteja gostando. E foi mal aí pela demora._

_Bjus.._

_Sakurinhah:_

_Oie! Pode ficar tranquila, saciarei sua curiosidade com o decorrer dos capítulos. Aos poucos você irá saber quem realmente é ele, seus planos e sua ligação com mais um integrante do grupo de Naraku._

_Bem, o porque aKagome arranhou o Yama, você irá descobrir no próximo capítulo._

_Huhahahaha, pois é, tenho que admitir você descobriu tudo. Era exatamente isso. Você descobriu até mesmo antes de mim XD._

_O climinha que você falou, é pra entre o Miroku e a Sango, certo?_

_Vou lhe responder porque não coloquei assim muita coisa. Apesar de um gostar do outro ainda estão naquela fase das incertezas, a vontade de demonstrar o que está sentindo, mas ao mesmo tempo o medo de não ser correspondido. Sem contar na vela - Sesshoumaru - que estava no resinto._

_Não sei se pareceu isso, mas enfim era algo assim que eu queria colocar. Bjus.._

_Sanetoki-san:_

_Fico muitíssimo feliz que está gostando, e obrigada pelo elogiu. Bjus_

**Obrigada a todos que escreveram! Vocês são o animo para as postagens de novos capítulos.**

**Fiquem agora com mais um capítulo... Um homem apaixonado...**


	16. Um homem apaixonado

**Hello people!**

* * *

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte – Os fantasmas da cidade**

**16. Um homem apaixonado**

Minutos antes, deixara a sala e subira as escadas rumo ao andar de cima do sobrado, Yama mal conseguia controlar a raiva. Considerava o Homem Cinza um traidor e, por causa dele, ficara uns bons anos na cadeia. Tinha esperado tanto por uma oportunidade como aquela. Agora que tinha a chance de acertas as contas com o sujeito, era obrigado a engolir seu ódio porque o homem se tornara importante para os planos de Naraku. Embora o Homem Cinza estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos, nada podia fazer. Não se conformava. E sentia uma vontade danada de descarregar seu ódio esmurrando as velhas paredes da funerária.

No momento em que girou a chave, no entanto, e abriu a porta de um dos quartos, a profunda frustração que sentia desapareceu como por enquanto. Mukotsu experimentou um sentimento que, por ser novo, ainda não compreendia direito. O motivo para essa mudança de humor era a garota que estava agachada, encolhida num canto do quarto. Kagome.

Yama fitou-a com adoração e, por alguns segundos, algo parecido com ternura substituiu a expressão feroz em seu rosto. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou imaginando a maneira certa de tocá-la – como um sujeito desajeitado faria numa loja de cristais finos.

Kagome levantou a cabeça e seus olhos inchados de tanto chorar divisaram a criatura enorme parada à sua frente.

- Não toque em mim – ela choramingou, encolhendo-se mais ainda de encontro à parede.

- Não tenha medo, menina, eu não vou fazer mal a você – Yama tranqüilizou-a, sentando-se na beira da cama e tentando dar à voz poderosa um tom adocicado. – Eu quero ser seu amigo.

- Me deixe ir embora, por Kami – Kagome implorou, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Ah, isso não é possível, não. Você vai ficar aqui, mas eu vou proteger você, não se preocupe. Eu quero ser seu amigo.

Mukotsu esticou o braço e tocou a cabeça de Kagome, o que fez com que ela recuasse, num misto de pânico e repulsa.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim – ele repetiu, pondo-se outra vez em pé. – Já falei: eu só quero ser seu amigo.

- Mas eu não quero! – Kagome gritou, voltando a chorar. – Eu quero ir embora...

- Veja uma coisa: você me arranhou naquela hora e eu deveria ter ficado zangado, não acha? Mas tudo bem, eu já te perdoei... – A mão de Yama avançou novamente da direção do rosto de Kagome.

Quando aqueles dedos grossos estavam a poucos centímetros de sua face, Kagome reagiu de repente e cravou os dentes na mão do homem. Ele saltou um berro e pulou para trás.

- Ai, assim você me machuca – reclamou, fazendo uma careta de dor e esfregando a mão atingida. – Você é muito brava menina. Olhe que eu estou ficando nervoso, hein?

Yama permaneceu olhando aquela criatura frágil à sua frente. Sabia que bastava um tapa e ela se desmancharia como um castelo de cartas. Mas sabia também que jamais teria coragem de erguer a mão para a menina. Queria conquistar a confiança dela, só isso. Então continuou:

- Sabe que uma vez eu matei um cara com um soco? Sério. Ele me provocou e naquela época eu era um lutador de boxe. Bati uma vez só, na cabeça. Ele caiu que nem uma árvore velha...

Kagome arregalou os olhos e percebeu um riso nostálgico no rosto do grandalhão.

Yama fechou os olhos por um momento:

- Eu só queria assustar o cara, mas calculei mal a força do soco. Coitado, foi nocaute total. Mas quem mandou me provocar, né? Isso estragou a minha vida porque depois tive que fugir e precisei abandonar o boxe.

Kagome começou a tremer quando o homem avançou mais uma vez em sua direção. Encolhida contra a parede, a única coisa que restava era fechar os olhos. E foi o que ela fez, prendendo a respiração e esperando. Quando Yama ia toca-la, três batidas soaram na porta. Ele fez uma careta de desgosto e atravessou o quarto.

A porta foi aberta e Yama deu de cara com Ginkotsu, que se pôs a grunhir e a gesticular. O brutamontes ouviu aquela confusão de sons guturais e só então falou:

- Já entendi, Ginkotsu. O chefe quer que eu leve o Inu-Yasha para a Mina Vermelha, não é? Está bem, já vou descer.

Enquanto Ginkotsu se afastava pela escada, Yama voltou outra vez para perto de Kagome. Agachando-se, falou em voz baixa:

- Agüenta um pouco aqui, menina, que eu tenho um servicinho pra fazer, mas já volto. Daí a gente vai conversar direito. E eu não quero mais saber de mordidas e arranhões, ta? Você está avisada.

Kagome ergueu a cabeça a tempo de ver aquele homem musculoso deixando o quarto. No momento em que escutou o ruído da chave trancando a porta, ela se levantou. Tinha acabado de ouvir o brutamontes pronunciar o nome de Iun-Yasha, o que significava que o namorado estava vivo. Talvez os outros ainda estivessem também, pensou, enchendo-se de esperanças. Sabia que estava correndo sérios riscos e não podia ficar de braços cruzados. Quando o ex-lutador de boxe voltasse, ia ser impossível detê-lo com arranhões e mordidas. Portanto tinha de agir.

Kagome foi até a janela que dava para os fundos da funerária. Já havia feito aquilo quando Yama a trouxera para o quarto e se assustara com a altura que teria de vencer para escapar dali. Mas agora não havia mais escolha: ou fugia ou teria de enfrentar aquele homem horrível outra vez. E só de pensar nisso, sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

Caminhando pelo quarto, ela olhou para o guarda-roupa e uma idéia se formou em sua cabeça. Abrindo a porta do móvel, viu as roupas que com certeza pertenciam ao grandalhão e, revirando-as, encontrou o que procurava: lençóis.

* * *

**Creio que com este capítulo suas dúvidas sobre o que aconteceu a Kagome foram tiradas.**

**Um bom fim de semana a todos!**

**Até o próximo capítulo - creio eu que farei um especial, e postarei dois capítulos no mesmo dia (por Kami ela nem sabe ao certo das coisas) - ...Recordações do passado.**

**Kisses...**

**Façam alguém felizzzz, postem um reviewwww**

**(A situação está feia, ela já está apelando XD)**

**Ja ne...**


	17. Recordações do passado

**Hello people!**

**Saudades de mim?... o.Õ**

**Desculpem-me pela demora em escrever, é quefoi uma coisa atrás da outra... xD**

**Mas tá aí maisum capítulo revisado e postado... Espero que gostem.**

**

* * *

**

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte - Os fantasmas da cidade**

**17. Recordações do passado**

O carro cinza deslizou pelas ruas de terra, rodando na direção da praça central de Ouki Megami. Ao volante, o Homem Cinza sorria, parecendo achar alguma coisa muito engraçada. No banco ao seu lado, Kagura resolveu romper o silêncio:

- Pra que vir de carro, Bankotsu? - perguntou, olhando para ele. – Aqui uma coisa é perto da outra e a gente podia ter vindo a pé. Veja, o hotel fica naquela praça logo ali...

O sorriso do Homem Cinza alargou-se – e agora ele tinha um motivo concreto para achar graça. Afinal, era a primeira vez em muito tempo que alguém o chamava por seu nome verdadeiro. Balançou a cabeça, divertido, antes de falar:

- Sabe que às vezes eu até me esqueço de que meu nome é Bankotsu? Pelo jeito o tempo que passamos longe um do outro não foi o suficiente para que você esquecesse isso, Kagura.

- Isso e muitas outras coisas – a morena retrucou, ao mesmo tempo que, vencendo uma certa hesitação, passou a mão com delicadeza pelo rosto do Homem Cinza. – Sabe que eu não acreditei quando o Naraku revelou quem era o convidado que ele tanto esperava? Eu falei comigo mesma: é bom de mais para ser verdade...

- Eu também levei um tremendo susto quando entrei naquela casa e te vi ao lado dele. Como é que eu podia imaginar que, depois de tanto tempo, ia me reencontrar com você aqui neste fim de mundo? – O Homem de Cinza tirou uma das mãos do volante e segurou a de Kagura em seu rosto.

- Caramba, se o Naraku desconfiasse que a gente já se conhecia... Sabe que ele é ciumento à beca? Acho que manda matar a gente se descobrir que já fomos namorados.

O carro já tinha entrado na pequena praça e o Homem de Cinza girou o volante, contornando-a e estacionando em frente à entrada do Hotel Yume. Ele examinou a fachada do prédio e desligou o motor. Depois, virou-se no assento, de modo a ficar de frente para a mulher.

- Quanto tempo faz, Kagura?

- Quase dois anos, Bankotsu. Na última vez em que nos vimos, nem me passava pela cabeça que um dia teria que sobreviver como uma dançarina de boate. – Ela ergueu os olhos para o teto do carro e eles estavam tristes, como se a mulher estivesse se lembrando de algo muito ruim. – Mas quando você se sumiu, a coisa apertou e eu tive que me virar.

- Você sabe que precisava fugir, Kagura. Toda a polícia de Tóquio estava me caçando depois que eu limpei os cofres do Banco Central, lembra? Um delegado federal morreu naquele lance e eu não tive escolha. Se fosse apanhado, não estaria aqui agora.

- Eu sei disso, Bankotsu – Kagura concordou, com uma expressão ainda melancólica. – Mas você não faz idéia do que eu que sofri nesses tempos... O que eu não me conformo é que a gente estava quase indo morar junto quando tudo aconteceu. Cheguei até a passar fome, foi uma coisa doida, meu Deus. Não gosto nem de lembrar. Até que conheci o Naraku na boate e topei essa loucura dele de vir para este fim de mundo. Eu também não tinha muita escolha.

O Homem Cinza ficou por um momento em silêncio, enquanto mexia na franja da mulher. Em seguida, ajeitou-se no banco, aproximando seu corpo do dela.

- Você ainda está zangada comigo? – perguntou.

Kagura estava mais pálida do que nunca e mantinha o olhar fixo no rosto do homem à sua frente, como se pudesse enxerga-lo por dentro. De repente seus olhos brilharam e uma lágrima quente deslizou-lhe pela face.

- Eu fui muito feliz no tempo em que estivemos juntos, Bankotsu. Foi muito difícil ficar sozinha quando você foi embora.

O Homem de Cinza passou as costas da mão no rosto da morena, limpando as lágrimas, antes de falar:

- Pra mim também não foi fácil, Kagura. Eu sabia que você estava sendo vigiada e, se eu voltasse pra te buscar, poderia ser morto pela polícia. Mas acredite: também sofri muito longe de você.

- Quer me enganar que você ficou sozinho durante todo esse tempo?

Esticando o braço, o Homem Cinza abriu o porta-luvas do carro e apanhou uma caixa de lenços de papel, entregando-a à mulher. Voltando à posição anterior, ele falou:

- Houve algumas mulheres... Mas nenhuma foi importante, Kagura. Nenhuma como você.

A mulher enxugou os olhos e assoou o nariz. Depois olhou para fora do carro, como se procurasse na rua as palavras que ia utilizar:

- E agora que estou com o Naraku, você reaparece... O que a gente vai fazer?

- Você está apaixonada por ele? – o Homem Cinza perguntou e, diante do silêncio de Kagura, prosseguiu falando: - Quer que eu te diga uma coisa? Conheço bem o Naraku. Ele costuma usar as mulheres e depois jogar fora, como se fosse um maço de cigarros vazio.

- Ele foi bom pra mim, Bankotsu, me livrou da fome. Está certo que eu odeio ficar neste lugar horrível, cozinhando e lavando para esse bando de marmanjos, mas o plano é muito importante para o Naraku...

- O plano dele é a coisa mais maluca que eu já ouvi. Esse sujeito perdeu o senso, é um megalomaníaco. – Enquanto falava, o Homem de Cinza se lembrou do brilho insano nos olhos de Naraku ao descrever seus planos. – Escuta, Kagura, eu nunca imaginei que ia te reencontrar. Ainda mais num lugar como este. Mas te garanto: você não vai fugir de mim, agora. Nunca mais, viu?

Ele segurou o rosto da mulher entre as mãos e lentamente foram se aproximando até se unir num beijo demorado. E assim permaneceram por um longo tempo, até que Kagura, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, abraçou-o com força e murmurou:

- Ah, Bankotsu, o que vai ser da gente, por Kami?

O Homem Cinza ouvia a respiração ofegante de Kagura, enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor do carro e via a nuvem de poeira que o vento levantava na praça. Beijando os cabelos negros da mulher, propôs:

- Vamos cair fora daqui, Kagura. Eu tenho algum dinheiro e podemos recomeçar a nossa vida em outro lugar. Como nos velhos tempos.

A frase, o homem percebeu, provocou um forte tremor em Kagura. E quando ela falou, sua voz soou cheia de medo:

- O Naraku vai nos matar, Bankotsu. Ele nunca vai aceitar ser abandonado assim e não vai descansar enquanto não nos encontrar... Você percebeu a sede que o Yama está de te pegar? Ele é um selvagem, por Kami, vive lembrando o dia em que matou um sujeito com um soco. Eu morro de medo dele.

- Eu conheço bem a fera, Kagura, ele é um bobalhão, isso sim – o Homem de Cinza replicou e nesse momento sentiu a pressão da automática em sua cintura. Pegando a arma, exibiu-a para a loira e depois colocou-a no painel do carro. Se ele bancar o engraçadinho comigo, vai morrer cheio de chumbo.

Kagura aumentou ainda mais a força de seu braço. Encostada no peito do homem, conseguia ouvir o coração dele batendo acelerado.

- Vamos embora, Kagura. Eu acho essa idéia do Naraku maluca e não tenho nada que fazer aqui. Para que perder mais tempo? Vamos cair fora já.

- Ele vai matar a gente, Bankotsu – Kagura insistia, enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a correr por seu rosto. – Nenhum lugar vai ser seguro para nós...

O Homem de Cinza tomou outra vez o rosto trêmulo da mulher em suas mãos e beijou-a com sofreguidão, esquecendo-se completamente do lugar e das circunstâncias em que os dois se encontravam. E esse foi seu erro.

Se tivesse olhado outra vez pelo retrovisor, o Homem Cinza teria visto que o vento cessara por momentos e conseguiria enxergar na poeira que baixava um trio se aproximando da praça. Á frente vinha Inu-Yasha, ainda com os braços algemados para trás. Ao seu lado esquerdo caminhava Yama, com sua camiseta encardida e os músculos salientes à mostra, enquanto Ginkotsu, segurando a inseparável escopeta, escoltava o rapaz à direita. O destino dos três era a mina abandonada, onde Inu-Yasha também seria confinado. Mas assim que entraram na praça, Yama viu o casal beijando no carro estacionado na porta do hotel. Esticando o braço, ele deteve Inu-Yasha e Ginkotsu, obrigando-os a se ocultar junto dele na esquina.

Ficoi alguns segundos observando o beijo, como se saboreasse a cena com prazer. Quando falou, sua voz estava grossa como nunca – e carregada de ressentimento:

- Mas a Kagura é mesmo uma grande vagabunda... Fique aqui e tome conta do rapaz, Ginkotsu.

Atônitos, Ginkotsu e Inu-Yasha viram Yama sorrir, pegar o revólver que levava preso ao cinto e então caminhar com cautela em direção ao carro. Antes, ele anunciou:

- Chegou a hora de acertar as contas com o canalha, Ginkotsu. Agora o Naraku vai me dar razão. E tenho certeza de que ele ainda vai me agradecer muito por eu ter matado esse traidor sujo...

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo.**

**Obrigada a todos pelos comentários.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

_Has-Has:_

_Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Quanto porque a Kagome estar separada dos outros achei que tinha ficado claro, mas se não é o caso, bem é pelo fato de que Yama se enteressou por ela e resolve, literalmente, pega-la para si. Espero que agora tenha compreendido, exatamante por isso que ela não foi para a mina vermelha, pois se dependensse dos outros do bando concerta ela já estaria lá._

_Kisses pra você também._

_Nadeshico:_

_Hello! Tudo bem, no problem.Senti falta sim das suas reviews viu... ò.ó_

_Mas tudo bem, para mim o importante é que esteja acompanhando a fic, fico feliz por saber que tem gente lendo e se divertindo. Pois é no final não coloquei os fantasmas, mas quem sabe na próxima eu coloque fantasmas de verdade(olhar cadavérico)._

_Uau, você estava com disposição mesmo pra ler do segundo até o décimo sexto. Você disse que havia encontrado erros no segundo capítulo, se não for pedir muito poderia apontá-los estive revisando ele, mas não notei, acho que devo estar deixando alguma coisa passar. Assim como também o "Patricia" (é que inicialmente o nome da personagem era outro...xD''). Juro que não achei...u.u" Então se você puder me dizer onde está o erro, prometo concertar, afinal ninguém merece ficar lendo coisas confusas._

_Minha fã...-... ... ... (vermelha e sem palavras)... nem tanto assim, imaginacriar uma comunidade pras fics, ainda estou aprendo a escrever, existem nesse site mestres mesmo em escrever, são excelêntes escritores com uma vasta imaginação. Mas o mais importante de tudo sabem colocar as coisasque estão em suas mentes no papel, numa maneira simples de se entender. Destes sim você deve ser fã, eu sou apenas uma aventurera no mundo das letras... ... Ah droga, acho que ficou mais confuso ainda... UU_

_Kisses_

_nathbella:_

_Oi! Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Acho que agora ficou claro que é o Homem Cinza._

_Kisses._

_Nemo Letting go:_

_Olá! Calma, calma, não vamos deixar o desgraça sobrecair... o.O_

_Tá aí mais dois capítuluzinhos quentinhos, recém tirados do forno e prontos pra saborear... humm_

_Sabe essa parte do Mukotsu dando em cima da Kagome também num gostei, fiz de tudo, até amordacei minha mão... O.Õ ... mas nada adiantou...u.u ... a personalidade má foi mais forte... T.T_

_Mas não se preocupe ela também concorda que os dois não, repito, não devem ficar juntos, never. E acredite ou não ela ficou tentada a usar uma de suas opções (com o Bankotsu ou o Sesshoumaru), foi complicado persuadila a deixar a idéia inicial, a Kagome ficar com o Inu. Mas como dizemno final tudodá certo._

_Kisses._

_..juliana higurashi:):_

_Oe! Que bom que está amando, apesar de não ter fantasmas. É que sabe eu pensei em dar uma mudada, não quiz deixar assim tão na cara de uma vez, e imaginei que no fim acabaria dando mais suspense dessa forma._

_Ah, você gostou dos dois como namorados, eu também adoro esse casal. Eu queria colocar um dos casais já formado, dois tentando se entender e expor os sentimentos iria ser demais enrolado. Quanto ao Homem de Cinza... tan tan tan tan... Enfim revelado, sua verdadeira identidade. __Devo admitir que no começo fiquei meio confusa imaginando quem iria colocar nesse papel, até que pensei no Bankotsu e para mim pareceu se encaixar como uma luva. _

_Oh céus! Mais uma fã... O.O ... ... ... - ... ... ... Fico feliz poroferecer uma boa leitura._

_Eu também ria bastante quando ia escrever as cenas do Sesshoumaru, ficava imaginando ele fazendo...kkkkk... Queria fazer ele também um pouco diferente, tava enjoada de ver por aí elecompado a uma pedra de gelo, daí surgiu a idéia do Sesshoumaru brincalhão._

_Espero que tenho gostado deste capítulo também. Kisses e honto arigato pelo elogios._

_Kira:_

_Hello! Obrigada por estar lendo, e aqui está mais um capítulo, tentarei não demorar da próxima vez. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. E pode deixar não parareide escrever atéconcluí-la._

_Kisses._

**Agradeço mesmo de coração a todos que comentam, vocês dão forças para novos capítulos.**

**kisses**

**e ja ne.**_  
_


	18. Menina corajosa

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte - Os fantasmas da cidade**

**18. Menina Corajosa**

Com um esforço sobre-humano, mas impulsionada pelo terror que sentia, Kagome conseguiu descer pela janela do sobrado, usando a corda que improvisara amarrando vários lençóis e prendendo a ponta de um deles no pé da cama. Quando chegou ao solo nos fundos da funerária, tinha os braços arranhados pelo atrito com a parede, mas estava aliviada por ter se livrado das investidas de Yama.

Kagome estava dividida: seu desejo imediato era fugir daquela cidade sem perder mais nenhum minuto, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava em Inu-Yasha, na irmã e também em Sesshoumaru e Miroku. Com base no que ouvira quando Yama fora chamado pelo homem barbudo no quarto, calculava que todos estavam aprisionados na tal Mina Vermelha mencionada pelo grandalhão.

Encostada na parede, a menina esfregou os braços feridos e se perguntou como faria para encontrar a mina. Ainda indecisa quanto à atitude que tomaria em seguida, pressentiu que o mais sensato seria afastar-se depressa dali. Assim, começou a caminhar pelo beco que existia nos fundos da funerária e, antes de entrar na viela à sua frente, olhou para trás e viu a corda de lençóis pendendo da janela do quarto.

Esgueirando-se com cuidado, a menina chegou ao fim da via estreita e perceber assustada que esta desemboca numa rua mais larga. À sua esquerda, erguia-se o prédio cinza da funerária.

Kagome ficou parada por alguns instantes, calculando quais as chances de sair correndo sem ser vista por alguém do sobrado. Oculta pela esquina, olhou para trás de repente, pois tivera a nítida sensação de que alguém a vigiava. Como a ruela estivesse vazia, concluiu que seus nervos lhe pregavam uma peça.

Quando olhou para a direita, porém, na direção da praça, estremeceu: na esquina, a duas quadras de onde se encontrava, estava uma dupla que reconheceu de imediato, embora os visse pelas costas – Inu-Yasha e Ginkotsu. Empunhando a escopeta, o homem barbudo segurava o braço do rapaz algemado e o mantinha encostado à parede, como se espionasse alguma coisa no largo.

Kagome seria incapaz de explicar como arranjara coragem para agir. Mas o fato é que, dando uma última olhada para a porta da funerária, começou a caminhar na direção da praça, mantendo o corpo rente às casas da rua. Preocupada em andar rápido, torcendo para que o homem barbudo não olhasse para trás, tomava o máximo cuidado em não fazer barulho. E nem passou por sua cabeça a idéia de dar uma espiada por sobre o ombro. Se tivesse feito isso, Kagome provavelmente teria desmaiado com o susto, pois era seguida de perto.

Quando se achava a poucos metros da dupla, ainda caminhava à parede, sua presença foi notada por Inu-Yasha, que, vislumbrando-a com o canto dos olhos, só conseguiu abrir a boca, num misto de terror e espanto.

Kagome estava agora tão próxima do homem barbudo que conseguia sentir a tensão que o namorado vivia. Ela olhou para Inu-Yasha, erguendo as sobrancelhas, como se indagasse o que deveria fazer – e ele arregalou os olhos, pois percebeu a figura que, também se esgueirava junto à parede, mantinha-se passos atrás de Kagome, como se fosse sua sombra.

Não suportando mais a situação, Inu-Yasha prendeu a respiração e, reunindo todas as forças, jogou o ombro com violência contra Ginkotsu. Atento ao que se passava na praça, o barbudo foi apanhado de surpresa e emitiu um grunhido rouco, deixando cair a escopeta e tombando para o lado.

Embora estivesse algemado, Inu-Yasha tentou pular em cima de Ginkotsu, antes que ele recuperasse a arma, percebendo que Kagome se aproximava com a mesma intenção. Mas o homem foi mais rápido e, com um giro de corpo, aplicou uma rasteira em Inu-Yasha, derrubando-o também. Quando rolou para o lado, buscando a escopeta, o joelho da menina atingiu suas costas. Sem olhá-la, Ginkotsu usou a mão direita para golpeá-la no tornozelo, o que fez com que Kagome de desequilibrasse.

Com uma agilidade surpreendente, o homem barbudo pôs-se de joelhos, ao mesmo tempo que alcançava a arma no chão. E tentou levantar-se, com a clara intenção de atirar, mas um golpe o deteve. Ginkotsu nem teve tempo de perceber o que havia atingido com força na base do crânio, produzindo um som seco. Seus olhos giraram e ele desabou na rua de terra.

Com dificuldade, Kagome ajudou Inu-Yasha a levantar-se. Pegou o chaveiro que Ginkotsu carregava preso ao cinto, livrou o namorado das algemas e o abraçou.Finalmente ambos olharam para o velho Kenji que, com um golpe certeiro de seu cajado, havia abatido o homem barbudo. Os dois estavam trêmulos e Kagome permaneceu agarrada a Inu-Yasha, frente a frente com aquele sujeito desgrenhado, sem compreender direito o que iria acontecer em seguida.

- Os fantasmas... Eles não gostam de estranhos aqui na cidade... – o velho murmurou, apoiando-se outra vez no cajado.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome se entreolharam numa aflição muda. E como se estivessem sendo atraídos por um poderoso imã, os três se voltaram ao mesmo tempo para praça, mas precisamente para a porta do Hotel Yume. Naquele momento, sem desconfiar do que havia acontecido na esquina, Yama havia chegado ao carro.

**

* * *

**

**Bem vejamos, a identidade do Homem de Cinza foi revelada, e ainda soubemos que ele teve um passado com Kagura, humm. Os dois se encontraram depois de um longo tempo separados.**

**Por falar em encontrar a Kagome e Inu-Yasha estão juntos de novo, viva, agora só precisam saber aonde os amigos estão. Onde será que fica esta talMina Vermelha? Ah o velho Kenji, salvou os dois e agora está com eles, terão os dois entrado num novo problema?**

**Ah, abunai, abunai,perigo no carro, Yama está com a arma apontada para o Homem Cinza. Oh não, e agora...**

**Próximo episódio de O.M.- Os fantasmas da cidade... Yama x Homem Cinza... quem vencerá essa luta?**

**kisses**

**ja ne**


	19. Yama x Homem Cinza

**Hello people!**

**Para todos que acompanham desejo uma boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte – Os fantasmas da cidade**

**19. Yama x Homem Cinza**

Kagura viu primeiro, por cima do ombro do Homem Cinza, o grandalhão musculoso que se debruçava na janela do carro. Ela deu um grito e livrou-se do abraço, mas o Homem de Cinza não teve nem tempo de se virar, pois sentiu o cano do revólver encostado na sua cabeça.

- Pronto, seu traidor duma figa, chegou a sua hora. – Yama salivava de prazer, apertando a arma contra a nuca do Homem Cinza. – Agora eu vou cobrar com juros tudo o que você me deve, canalha!

Numa reação instintiva, o Homem Cinza levantou os braços, tocando o teto do carro. Permanecia olhando para os olhos de Kagura e a mulher estava tão apavorada que não conseguia se mexer. Quando Yama falou, ele teve a impressão de que a raiva que ele sentia naquele instante deixava sua voz ainda mais rouca:

- Desça, que eu quero matar você aqui fora.

O Homem de Cinza ainda deu uma última olhada para Kagura, como se estivesse se despedindo dela, antes de girar o corpo e encarar seu oponente. Quando fez isso, chegou a se assustar com o brilho que havia nos olhos de Yama.

- Espere aí, Yama, acho que a gente pode conversar – tentou balbuciar, mas o grandalhão agitou a arma perto de seu rosto.

- Sem papo, traidor. Vai descer ou prefere que eu te mate aí mesmo? – Yama perguntou, engatilhando o revólver, o que provocou um clique que fez Kagura levantar à mão a boca, horrorizada.

Procurando evitar qualquer movimento brusco que fizesse o ex-boxeador disparar, o Homem Cinza abriu a porta do carro e colocou os pés para fora. Mukotsu não tirava os olhos do alvo nem por uma fração de segundo. O Homem Cinza pensou em empurrar bruscamente a porta do carro, fazendo com que batesse no grandalhão, mas este parecia adivinhar sua intenção, pois se afastou um pouco e o manteve na mira da arma.

- Que besteira é essa, Yama? Acho que a gente pode resolver esta questão como amigos...

- Ah, ah, ah... Agora você vem me falar de amizade? E quando me abandonou naquele banco, mesmo sabendo que os policiais iam me agarrar? Traidor!

O Homem de Cinza saiu do carro e manteve os braços erguidos, numa atitude muito mais defensiva do que de rendição. Yama fez um sinal para que ele se afastasse do veículo. Assim, frente a frente, percebia-se a grande diferença física entre os dois: enquanto o Homem Cinza parecia uma figura frágil, o ex-boxeador era pelo menos dois palmos mais alto e muito mais forte.

- Com suas roupas bacanas, você é só pose, seu idiota. E agora, cadê a sua segurança? – Yama provocou, sorrindo do pavor que estampava no rosto do outro.

- Que é isso, Yama? Pense bem, eu tenho muito dinheiro escondido e posso deixar você rico – o Homem Cinza blefou, procurando ganhar tempo, enquanto tentava imaginar um jeito de salvar a pele.

- Não estou ligando para o seu dinheiro. Além do mais, você não vai poder gastar um centavo daqui a pouco. E não se preocupe que, agora sim, você vai virar um sujeito cinza de verdade – o grandalhão retrucou, apontando-lhe a arma para a cabeça. – Se quizer, pode começar a rezar.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Yama? Que você não passa de um grande covarde. Sempre contando essa história falsa sobre o coitado que você matou com um soco. Isso é uma grande mentira – o Homem de Cinza falava com uma segurança que estava longe de sentir. – Você só é o bom porque está aí com essa arma. Queria ver se estivesse desarmado... Eu te arrebentava, bobalhão.

- Pensa que eu não sei que você está borrando de medo? – Yama fora atingidoem sua vaidade, mas tentava se controlar, embora sua respiração estivesse alterada. – Se quisesse, eu partiria você ao meio usando só uma das mãos.

- Conversa fiada, seu gorila. Você não deu certo como lutador porque só apanhava. Eu sempre soube disso. Yama... – As duas últimas palavras foram ditas pelo Homem de Cinza em tom de desdém. – Você não passa de uma montanha de gordura, isso sim.

- Eu vou te matar agora. – Descontrolado, o ex-boxeador apontou a arma com mais cuidado, fechando um dos olhos, como era sua característica ao fazer pontaria.

- Pode matar, seu covardão. – O Homem de Cinza ergueu a cabeça, numa atitude de desafio, tomado por uma súbita frieza. – Só assim mesmo, com um revólver. De mãos limpas, eu fazia picadinho de você.

Yama bufou. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão feroz, que lembrava muito a cara de um gorila contrariado. De repente, ele jogou longe o revólver e, num gesto ágil, agarrou o Homem de Cinza pelo paletó, socando-o diretamente no rosto. O golpe fez com que o homem fosse arremessado de encontro à lateral do carro e depois tombasse para frente, como um manequim desequilibrado. Yama se aproximou, mantendo os punhos em guarda e se surpreendeu quando viu que o outro ainda se mexia no chão. Ele sentiu uma pontada de tristeza, pois percebeu que já não era capaz de matar alguém com um único golpe.

Com dificuldade, o Homem de Cinza ergueu-se do chão. O soco tinha transformado seu nariz numa massa ensangüentada, que começava a inchar de imediato. Ele cuspiu para o lado e levantou-se, fechando também as mãos. Como um raio, Yama partiu para o ataque, mas, para seu espanto, o adversário conseguiu esquivar-se dos dois cruzados que ele tentou aplicar. Um soco fulminante do Homem de Cinza veio de encontro ao olho de Mukotsu, seguido por uma joelhada no estômago. Foram golpes que teriam posto a nocaute uma pessoa comum, mas o ex-boxeador deu dois passos para trás, muito mais atônito do que ferido.

Cego de ódio, Yama percebeu que teria de tomar cuidado ou então, como acontecia no boxe, iria se tornar uma presa fácil. Era inacreditável para ele, mas o Homem de Cinza bailava à sua frente, como se estivesse num ringue, mantendo a guarda erguida. O grandalhão gingou para a esquerda, como fazia nos velhos tempos, e o truque funcionou, pois o Homem Cinza desviou-se um pouco para a direita – exatamente o que o ex-boxeador queria que ele fizesse. O golpe de Yama atingiu em cheio o fígado de seu oponente, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. A seqüência veio em forma de dois socos seguidos no rosto, outro na altura do estômago e uma cotovelada no peito, que teve o som inconfundível de ossos se quebrando, e fez com que o Homem de Cinza saísse alguns centímetros do chão antes de se estatelar de costas.

A raiva de Yama ainda não estava aplacada e ele ergueu o homem do chão. Segurando-o pelo paletó com a mão esquerda, passou a bater em seu rosto com a direita, ao mesmo tempo que grunhia uma série de palavrões. O som dos golpes chegava até o carro, colocando Kagura em pânico. Ela viu que o rosto do Homem de Cinza já estava irreconhecível, mas Yama prosseguia batendo. A morena sabia que seria o próximo alvo da fúria do grandalhão, assim que ele acabasse de matar o homem que ela amava. Desesperada, Kagura olhou para o painel do carro e concluiu que só tinha uma saída.

- Cadê a sua valentia, agora? – estava falando Yama, embora o Homem Cinza naquele momento não pudesse ouvir nada. – Viu o que acontece com que desafia o grande Yama?

Depois de dizer isso, o grandalhão ergueu o punho direito e preparou-se para desferir o golpe de misericórdia na cabeça de seu indefeso adversário. Mas, de repente, o braço ficou paralisado no ar. Tudo aconteceu com a rapidez da luz: Yama ouviu um som seco, que lhe pareceu um estampido, e sentiu o cérebro virar uma bola de fogo. Ele soltou o paletó do Homem de Cinza, que desabou no chão, passou a mão na parte de trás da cabeça e viu, horrorizado, que havia sangue ali. O homenzarrão teve a intuição de que naquele instante acabava a carreira do homem chamado Mukotsu, que um dia sonhara ser campeão de boxe com o apelido de Yama. Antes de cair fulminado, ele ainda teve tempo de virar e ver o roso assustado de Kagura, como se ela não entendesse direito o que tinha acabado de fazer. Pálida como a parede de um quarto de hospital, a morena estava de pé ao lado do carro e segurava a pistola automática do Homem de Cinza.

* * *

_Nadeshico:_

_Olá! Imagina que isso não precisa se desculpar, muito obrigada por informar aonde estavam os erros. Verdade, eu é que devo desculpas. Vou dar uma revisada em toda a fic pra tentar retirar estas gafis._

_Gosto de ser sucinta, apesar de as vezes não conseguir e acabar enrolando um pouquinho... xD. Também não gosto desse tipo de narrativa, os romances romanticos de Camilo Castelo Branco (nada contra, já tive que ler algumas de seus livros, possuem ótima história, mas,...), por exemplo, quefaz minuosos detalhes do babadinho colorido da ponta do vestido (aff...).Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz por estar gostando da história e do rumo que ela está tomando, aliás ela está chegando ao seu desfecho. Sim, isso mesmo resta mais dois capítulos para ir on. Kisses._

_Nemo Letting go:_

_Hello! Pois é né, já tava mais que na hora. Creio que chegaram a pensar em algumas possibilidades para o meu afastamento (possibilidade número 1Mry-chan morreu; possibilidade número 2 Mry-chan foi abduzida por um ovni; possibilidade número 3 Mry-chan foi acampar e sua história 'Ouki Megami' tornou-se realidade e ela realmente encontrou uma cidade fantasma - sugoi -... ; possiblidade número 4 enquanto Mry-chan escrevia uma nova história de suspense foi sugada para dentro dela - tenho a impressão de já ter lido isso em outro lugar ò.õ), mas infelizmente ou felizmente foi por causa da faculdade mesmo ù.ú''._

_Pode deixar, creio que atésemana que vem você terá a conclusão da fic. Quanto ao tamanho da fic, é que simplesmente chega num ponto que digo, não é aí, tem que ser aí o final do capítulo, se escrever mais sai$£¢-ç (censurado).Fico feliz que está gostando da fic. Kisses._

_Tmizinha:_

_Oeee! Tudo bem comigo, principalmente agora...FÉRIAS... \o/_

_Desculpe pela longa espera, as coisas não estavam fáceis para mim nos últimos tempos, estava correndo o sério risco de entrar em dependencia em uma matéria da facul. Mas graças ao bom Deus e ao meu esforço... xD... num fiquei... \o\ ...que felicidade... /o/_

_É bom saber que está adorando a fic, creio que é a primeira vez que está deixando review, mas tudo bem fico feliz que esteja acompanhando desde o início. Isso me dá mais motivação._

_Caramba você ainda não imagina o queserá revelado no próximo capítulo (huhuhuhuhuhahahaha). Gostou do Sesshoumaru, num sei o que me veio na cabeça na hora mas ele tinha que fazer esse personagem. Sei lá acho que eu queria mudar um pouco, acho ele muito legal com aquela pose toda, mas num sei todos fazem ele daquele jeito por que não alterar, fazer diferença. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e aliás saiba que sou sua fã, sou mesmo, adoro suas histórias tem uma ótima imaginação e escreve muito bem. Kisses._

_Sakurinhah:_

_Olá! Juro que não foi intencional, e fico feliz por saber que pelo menos valeu a pena esperar._

_Eu adoro os dois, sei lá, sei que os dois não tem nada a haver, mas gosto deste casal. Fazer o que né, coisa de pira de maluca é assim mesmo... xD. Se existe fastasmas mesmo, bem... hum... se-gre-do... xD. Não tem não. _

_Tava na hora dos dois se reencontrarem né. Se assisto Naruto, bem, não. Não querendo ofender quem gosta e assisteesse anime (afinal gosto é gosto cada um tem o seu) num vou com a cara do Naruto, acho ele meio tonto, sei lá,e essa história da raposa com num sei quantos rabos e blá, blá, blá num chamou muito a minha atenção. Mas se quizer ajuda é claro que me disponibilizo, só você me dizer mais ou menos como é a personalidade de cada personagem que você quer na trama quete ajudo a bolar a trama da fic, se quizer posso até te ajudar a escrever os capítulos. Eu já tenho umas idéias e conheço várias histórias de suspese e terror. Se quiserajuda só falar, num sei se esse meu discurso sobre meu apreçodo Naruto, mas creio que isso não interfirirá. Bem a escolha é sua._

_Minha fã... -, obrigada por gostar do meu trabalho. (Será que comesses comentários anteriores eu...AH será que acabei de peder uma fã recem adquirida... T.T)_

**Agradeço a todos pelos comentários e a todos que acompanham.**

**Algo surpreendente será revelado em... O segredo de Kenji... **

**kisses**

**ja ne**


	20. O segredo de Kenji

**Hello people!**

**

* * *

**

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte – Os fantasmas da cidade**

**20. O segredo de Kenji**

O som do tiro na cidade silenciosa serviu para despertar Inu-Yasha, Kagome e o velho Kenji, que, imóveis na esquina, assistiam à luta como que hipnotizados. Eles se entreolharam, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, um grito vindo da porta da funerária os assustou:

- Ei, vocês! Parem aí.

Naraku também ouvira o disparo e, apanhando sua arma, saíra com rapidez à rua para descobrir o que acontecia. E não ficou nem um pouco contente com o que presenciou na esquina: o velho Kenji, acompanhado por Inu-Yasha e Kagome e, atrás deles, o corpo de Ginkotsu esticado no chão. Ele atirou para o alto e correu em direção ao grupo.

Assustada, Kagome cravou involuntariamente as unhas no braço do namorado e puxou-o, embora não soubesse para que lado correr. Os dois estavam tontos e o que os salvou nessa indecisão foi a voz do velho Kenji, que, olhando para o homem que se aproximava correndo e atirando para o alto, comandou:

- Venham comigo. Depressa.

Os dois nem pensaram em discutir se valia ou não a pena aceitar a ordem. Apenas se deixaram levar, acompanhando aquela figura maltrapilha, que atravessou a rua sem perda de tempo, caminhou alguns metros e empurrou a porta de uma das casas em ruínas. Inu-Yasha e Kagome entraram numa sala iluminada pela luz do sol da tarde, que penetrava pelos inúmeros buracos existentes no telhado.

O velho havia apanhado um lampião e fez sinal para que o seguissem. Kenji passou a tranca na porta e depois avançou por um corredor, que ainda conservava poças d'água da chuva do dia anterior.

A passagem terminava subitamente e, apesar da pouca iluminação, Inu-Yasha e Kagome puderam notar que as tábuas do assoalho haviam sido arrancadas e, em seu lugar, existia uma escada de madeira, que devia dar acesso, conforme o casal pensou, ao porção da casa.

Mas aquilo estava longe de ser um porão. O velho Kenji desceu com o lampião e, quando os dois fizeram o mesmo, descobriram que o local na verdade era a entrada de uma mina, com uma infinidade de galerias escoradas de forma precária, conduzindo a diversas direções. O velho Kenji olhou para Inu-Yasha e Kagome com o ar cúmplice de quem revela um segredo e avançou para um dos túneis, indicando que eles deveriam segui-lo. Até onde a luz permitia enxergar, Inu-Yasha pôde ver que aquilo era um verdadeiro labirinto de galerias interligadas, que avançava sob a cidade.

Na superfície, enquanto isso, Naraku havia chegado à esquina e o que viu na praça o encheu de espanto: Yama estava estendido no chão, enquanto Kagura, agachada, segurava a cabeça do Homem de Cinza em seu colo, como se tentasse reanima-lo. Incapaz de compreender o que tinha acontecido ali, Naraku abaixou-se recolheu a escopeta de Ginkotsu, que jazia ao lado da arma. De um momento para o outro, os planos que planejara com tanto cuidado estavam ameaçados.

- Maldito Kenji! – ele gritou, enquanto corria para a casa em que vira o velho e o casal entrando.

A raiva de Naraku aumentou um pouco mais quando deparou com a porta trancada. Ele afastou-se um tanto e, tomando impulso, jogou o ombro com decisão contra a porta, arrombando-a. Segurando a escopeta à sua frente, Naraku viu-se numa sala vazia e não teve dificuldade em encontrar o corredor, quase caindo na escada por causa da iluminação precária. Descendo, percebeu a umidade do lugar e, ao apoiar-se na parede, sentiu o cheiro forte de terra – e isso trouxe à sua memória lembranças nostálgicas.

- Kenji! Apareça! – Naraku berrou e arrepiou-se com o eco da própria voz, que se repetia de forma estranha no emaranhado de galerias subterrâneas. Entrou por um dos túneis, caminhando abaixo e sempre apoiando na parede úmida, da qual, a cada toque, desprendiam-se pedras e pequenas porções de terra.

- Sou eu, Naraku. Eu quero conversar com você!

Apontando a escopeta para o silêncio e a escuridão, Naraku repetiu esta última frase aos gritos, incomodado com a água que se infiltrava pelo teto do túnel e pingava em sua cabeça. De repente, seus olhos identificaram uma luz, que apareceu no fundo da galeria.

Caminahndo devagar, aproximava-se o velho Kenji segurando o lampião na altura do rosto.

- Vamos conversar, Kenji. Sou eu, Naraku.

A luz do lampião mostrava a terra se desprendendo do teto da galeria no espaço que separava os dois. Naraku teve a impressão de que seus gritos poderiam provocar um desabamento a qualquer instante. O velho se deteve a poucos metros dele e franziu a testa, como se aquele nome tivesse despertado alguma coisa adormecida em sua memória. Diante de seu silêncio, Naraku continuou:

- Me entregue os meninos, Kenji. Você já fez muita besteira hoje.

- Os fantasmas... Eles não gostam de estranhos – Kenji murmurou, apontando seu cajado de modo ameaçador. – Vão embora daqui.

- Deixa de bobagens, Kenji. Não há fantasma nenhum aqui. Eu sou o Naraku. Você não está me reconhecendo?

O velho Kenji aproximou-se mais um pouco e ergueu o lampião para que sua luz incidisse no rosto de Naraku. E depois repetiu a frase sobre os fantasmas.

- Ah, por Kami, você está pior do que eu pensava – Naraki exclamou, ainda apontando a arma para o velho. – Sou eu, seu irmão!

- Meu irmão? Ah, ah, ah – a gargalhada do velho ecoou nas galerias, provocando mais queda de terra. – Meu irmão foi embora faz muito tempo, aquele ingrato. Não acreditou que a gente ia encontrar ouro...

- Pois é, seu bobo, estou vendo o ouro que encontrou aqui. Tudo o que você conseguiu foi escavar a cidade toda, como se fosse um tatu. – Naraku falava sem tirar os olhos do cajado, que o velho agitava à sua frente. – Você não está me reconhecendo? Eu voltei, Kenji.

- Meu irmão foi embora. Os fantasmas não gostam de estranhos – o velho disse, aproximando-se um pouco mais. – Você quer ficar com a minha mina, pensa que eu não sei?

- Isso é besteira, Kenji. Você ficou meio alterado quando a gente não achou o ouro que procurava. Mas agora eu estou de volta e vou deixar você muito mais rico do que com qualquer ouro que tenha sido encontrado nesta cidade.

- Meu irmão? Os fantasmas levaram meu irmão embora. - O velho dizia as frases desconexas e ia aproximando cada vez mais de Naraku. – Meu irmão morreu... Você quer a mina...

- Que besteira, Kenji. Estou vivo. Aliás, se não fosse por mim, quem estaria morto era você. Hoje mesmo o Yama quis atirar em você e eu não deixei. Como é que eu ia deixar alguém atirar em meu próprio irmão? Agora, eu só quero os dois meninos. Vamos, cadê eles?

- Meu irmão... Meu irmão foi embora... Os fantasmas...

O velho gritou, e o som de sua voz irritada ecoou em todas as galerias. Em seguida, ele avançou brandindo o seu cajado e Naraku, ao tentar recuar, escorregou, batendo com as costas na parede da galeria, antes de estatelar-se na terra molhada pelas infiltrações. E foi isso que fez a escopeta disparar.

A arma produziu uma língua de fogo e um estrondo que foi ouvido até a superfície. No local atingido pelo disparo, no teto da galeria, iniciou-se um desabamento, que se propagou no mesmo instante para os outros túneis, arrastando pedras, terra e as velhas madeiras que o velho Kenji usara para escorar as galerias.

- Isso vai cair!

Atingido por uma chuva de terra, Naraku urrou e tentou pôr-se de pé, mas patinou na lama e foi soterrado quando o teto da galeria veio abaixo. O braço do velho Kenji que segurava o lampião foi a última parte de seu corpo a ser engolida pala avalancha. E, rapidamente, o som assustador da terra cedendo tomou conta do labirinto de galerias.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome haviam se ocultado no fundo do outro túnel e, ao ouvir o barulho, começaram a correr, tentando alcançar a luz que vinha da saída para a casa. Segurando a menina pela mão, ele sentia a terra batendo na cabeça e nos ombros e, ao olhar para trás, teve a impressão de que o desabamento os seguia, cobrindo as galerias da mina à medida que passavam. Quando estavam para alcançar a escada de madeira, Kagome escorregou e Inu-Yasha juntou toda a sua força para arrasta-la na lama. Conseguiu finalmente galgar os degraus e chegar ao corredor, puxando Kagome pelo braço.

Enlameados e exaustos, eles permaneceram ali sentados e, ao olhar para o buraco da mina, Inu-Yasha compreendeu que um segundo a mais teria sido fatal para os dois. A terra cobrira tudo e agora um estranho silêncio pairava no ar, interrompido apenas pelo choro nervoso de Kagome.

* * *

**Estou postando este meio que sem tempo... o novidade... ù.ú**

_Nemo Letting go:_

_Oie! Sanguinário... huhuhuhahaha (risada sinistra)... você ainda não viu nada... hahahahaha... _

_Pra falar a verdade também senti um que de pena dele. Cuitado né, quando finalmente encontrara seu amor. _

_Bem acho que dei mancada né, queria tanto colocar de um geito que ninguém o chamava mais pelo verdadeiro nome, que quase sumi com ele. Ele é o Bankotsu, sim personagem do Inu-Yasha mesmo... Tá ele tá um pouco diferente, mas é ele sim. Sendo assim sabesse ele é bonito ...hyu-hyu (aquele assobio de Tsubasa Chronicles)... _

_kisses_

_Nadeshico:_

_Olá! Pois é ela é capaz de coisas que nem eu mesma imaginava e ainda cagada o suficiente pra acertar em cheio na cabeça. Ou acho que não é bom brincarmos com ela não._

_E sim ela está acabando, imagina só se fosse até 50 capítulos ...O.O... por Kami, daí sim éque essa história iria ficar enrolada. Bem como eu sempre digo "Nada é para sempre, as coisas vemna hora certa e vão na hora certo. Se uma coisa não for embora não há como uma nova surgir, assim corre o rio da vida!"... Num liga não, as vezes eu dou uma viajadas filosóficas legais, principalmente quando venho de ônibus dauniversidade... ù.ú..._

_Quanto a continuação sabe que eu nem tava pensando nisso, mas você já me deu idéias, e num é que meu cerebrinho já criou umas coisas. Quem sabe, acho que isso possa ser bem possível._

_kisses_

_Sakurinhah:_

_Hello!_

_Ela não foi maldosa apenas salvou o seu grande amor... ù.ú... que bom que você gostou pois também adorei. _

_Bem a escolha é sua, num sinto nenhum problema em te ajudar a escrever uma fic de Naruto, não irei trucidar o coitado. Mas em todo caso se precisar de algum tema me fala... blz!_

_kisses pra você e boa sorte com a fic._

_Sango a propria XD:_

_Ois! Obrigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que tenha gostado )_

_Ai esse Miroku... Safado ele mentiu dizendo que num era casado... aquele hentai, mas pode deixar vou levar ele puxado pela orelha para darmos uma boa lição nele... huhuhuhahahaha (olhar assassino)..._

_Desculpe-me Sango, fui enganada...ù.ú_

_kisses_

**Não percam o último epsódio de Ouki Megami... A mina vermelha.**

**kisses e**

**ja ne**


	21. A mina vermelha

**Hello people!** **

* * *

**

**OUKI MEGAMI**

**Segunda parte – Os fantasmas da cidade**

**21. A mina vermelha**

Quando as paredes da casa começaram a estalar, indicando que tudo iria desabar a qualquer momento, o casal saiu à rua abraçado. Assim que cruzaram a porta, porém, descobriram que uma nova surpresa os aguardava do lado de fora: Ginkotsu, segurando o revólver que Yama jogara longe antes de entrar em luta com o Homem Cinza.

- O que você quer? – Inu-Yasha perguntou, abraçando a namorada com mais força, num gesto protetor.

O homem barbudo emitia ruídos guturais e agitava a arma, indicando claramente que eles deveriam caminhar na direção em que ele apontava. A expressão no rosto de Ginkotsu e seus gestos nervosos não deixavam dúvida de que era melhor obedecer-lhe. Assim, Inu-Yasha e Kagome começaram a andar, seguidos de perto pelo homem armado.

- O que ele vai fazer com a gente, Inu-Yasha? – Kagome questionou, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava de relance para Ginkotsu.

- Se meu palpite estiver certo, ele vai prender a gente na tal mina abandonada. Será que ele sabe que o chefão dele está enterrado na lama? – Inu-Yasha fez a pergunta e virou-se para observar a reação que aquilo provocaria em Ginkotsu.

Como um urso enfurecido, o homem barbudo arregalou os olhos e grunhiu alto, apontando o revólver para a cabeça de Inu-Yasha, convencendo-o a continuar caminhando. Quando o trio chegou ao fim da rua, Ginkotsu rosnou e apontou a porta de madeira da Mina Vermelha, quase escondida pela vegetação. Os gestos que fez a seguir mostraram a Inu-Yasha o que ele queria.

- Me ajude aqui, Kagome, eu preciso abrir esta porta – o rapaz pediu, enquanto removia a tranca. – Vamos ver se dá pra conversar com ele.

Inu-Yasha e Kagome gastaram alguns minutos empregando toda a força que tinham para arrastar a porta de seu lugar. O coração da menina bateu mais forte quando a luz do dia penetrou na mina e ela viu, encolhidos a um canto, Sango, Miroku e Sesshoumaru. Concluído o trabalho, Inu-Yasha voltou-se para Ginkotsu:

- Escute, cara, pra que prender a gente aqui? Eu estou falando sério: seu chefe está soterrado naquela casa junto com o velho.

Ao ouvir a frase, Ginkotsu assumiu um ar ameaçador e agitou o revólver próximo ao rosto de Inu-Yasha , como se estivesse ordenando que ele se enfiasse na escavação.

Percebendo que havia um impasse na entrada da mina, Sesshoumaru criou coragem e aproximou-se da porta. Ao vê-lo, o homem barbudo se agitou ainda mais, passando a apontar o revólver para ele.

- Deixe a gente ir embora, por Kami – Kagome soluçou e isso pareceu perturbar ainda mais Ginkotsu, que voltou sua atenção e o cano da arma para a menina.

Sesshoumaru estava a pouca distância do homem que os ameaçava e, ao olhar para o revólver, seu corpo foi tomado por um súbito tremor. Por alguns segundos, ele perdeu o controle sobre seus atos e, quando deu por si, estava em pleno ar, saltando sobre Ginkotsu. A ação apanhou o homem desprevenido e ele rolou pelo chão, engalfinhado com Sesshoumaru. Rapidamente Inu-Yasha entrou em ação e segurou a mão com que Ginkotsu empunhava a arma. Miroku e Sango vieram também a entrada da mina e permaneceram estáticos vendo a cena: Inu-Yasha e Sessoumaru tentando dominar o homem barbudo, a poucos passos de Kagome, que contemplava a luta de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

Mas Ginkotsu era bem mais forte do que seus dois oponentes e, com um empurrão, jogou Sesshoumaru para longe, voltando-se depois para Inu-Yasha, que tentava tomar-lhe o revólver. Girando o corpo, o homem barbudo torceu o braço de Inu-Yasha e, aplicando-lhe uma cotovelada no peito do rapaz, derrubou-o e recuperou a arma. Porém, antes que ele conseguisse apontá-la novamente para o grupo, o som de um tiro fez com que todos se voltassem na direção da rua.

- Já chega Ginkotsu. Está tudo acabado. Se você fizer um movimento, sou obrigada a atirar. – Kagura estava parada a poucos metros da entrada da mina e segurava a arma do Homem de Cinza com as duas mãos.

Ginkotsu olhou-a e resmungou, inconformado. Kagura aproximou-se um pouco mais, mantendo-o na mira da automática e ordenou:

- Deixe os meninos saírem. Eles já não vão atrapalhar mais nada. Yama está morto e Naraku está enterrado numa casa que acaba de desabar. E eu vou embora com o Bankotsu. Está tudo terminado.

Ginkotsu ainda quis retrucar alguma coisa, mas a atitude de Kagura não deixava margem para dúvidas. Assim, ele guardou o revólver no cinto e, cabisbaixo, saiu caminhando em direção à cidade, olhando seguidas vezes para trás. A morena esperou que ele se afastasse e então indagou a Inu-Yasha:

- Você dirige? Há um carro guardado no barracão ao lado da funerária e vocês podem usa-lo para sair daqui. Eu estou indo embora agora.

Depois de dizer iss, Kagura voltou para a rua e se afastou. Sem perda de tempo, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sango fizeram o mesmo. Enquanto seus companheiros corriam para o hotel, para apanharem as bagagens, Inu-Yasha foi até o barracão indicado por Kagura e efetivamente encontrou ali um velho carro, o veículo que ia tirá-los de Ouki megami. Abrindo o porta-luvas, o rapaz encontrou as chaves do carro e os documentos em nome de Naraku Fuji. Deu a partida e saiu para a rua de terra. Quando manobrou no sentido da praça, ainda teve tempo de notar que Ginkotsu se esforçava para arrastar o corpo de Yama na direção da funerária e exibia um ar de completa derrota.

No hotel, as meninas e Miroku pegavam suas mochilas com rapidez e se reuniram na recepção, à espera de Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru, que já tinha sua bagagem preparada, demorou-se um pouco mais para deixa seu quarto. Sentado na cama, leu o diário de Sango com avidez, antes de esconde-lo em sua mochila. Quando se juntou aos companheiros, trazia no rosto um sorriso enigmático, que aumentou ainda mais ao perceber que Miroku e Sango estavam de mãos dadas. Quando Inu-Yasha estacionou o carro, sua sugestão de passarem mais aquela noite no hotel foi recebida com vaias e risos. E então eles partiram.

O carro subiu com dificuldade o estreito caminho de terra, derrapando várias vezes. Ainda havia no ar a poeira levantada pelo carro do Homem Cinza, que passara pelo local poucos minutos antes. O dia estava chegando ao fim e Ouki megami, banhada pela luz do crepúsculo assumia um ar fantasmagórico. No momento em que o carro alcançou a estrada, Inu-Yasha desligou o veículo e todos desceram para contemplar a cidade pela última vez. Era um entardecer silencioso, e houve um instante em que todos ali tiveram a nítida impressão de estar ouvindo os sinos. Eles se entreolharam e sorriram, mas ninguém disse uma palavra.

Quando começou a escurecer, Inu-Yasha acendeu os faróis do carro e percebeu que já estavam próximos de Fuu. O plano do grupo era procurar a polícia, relatar o que havia acontecido em Ouki megami e depois ir para a rodoviária da cidade, onde tomariam o ônibus de volta para Tóquio. Passar o feriado no _camping_ era uma idéia que todos tinham deixado de lado.

- Gente, quando eu contar lá em casa o que aconteceu ninguém vai acreditar – Kagome comentou, voltando-se para Miroku, Sango e Sesshoumaru, que ocupavam o assento traseiro do carro. – Por Kami, teve uma hora em que eu achei que nunca mais conseguiria sair daquele lugar. Coitado do velho Kenji... Será que ele não conseguiu escapar do desabamento?

- Ah, dificilmente, Kagome. Acho que a polícia vai precisar de uma escavadeira para desenterrar aqueles dois – Inu-Yasha opinou, lembrando-se com um arrepio do ruído da mina desmoronando. – Aquilo tudo ia cair a qualquer hora. O velho Kenji estava doido mesmo. Vocês precisavam ver o monte de túneis que ele cavou embaixo da cidade atrás de ouro...

- Doido ou não, se não fosse ele a gente não tinha conseguido escapar. E que loucura: quem ia imaginar que ele e o Neraku eram irmãos? – Kagome disse.

- Bom, pelo jeito essa loucura toda serviu para alguma coisa boa, né? – Inu-Yasha falou e, indicando Miroku e Sango com um movimento de cabeça, piscou o olho para a namorada.

Miroku ruborizou-se um pouco e, apertando com mais força a mão de Sango, beijou-a suavemente, fato que a deixou mais vermelha.

Sesshoumaru estava silencioso e olhava a escuridão pela janela do carro. Aquela aventura servira para alguma coisa boa também para ele. Com o salto sobre Ginkotsu, conseguira provar a si mesmo que não era um covarde, vencendo o trauma que se iniciara durante o assalto à casa em que vivia com os pais. Na semi-escuridão do carro, Sesshoumaru sorriu, satisfeito, mesmo sabendo que não poderia partilhar aquele sentimento com os companheiros. Afinal, concluiu, era como tentar explicar para alguém que ele estava crescendo.

- Aliás Sesshoumaru, agora só restou você! – Kagome afirmou virando para o bando de trás.

- Como assim?

O garoto olhou para ela sem entender de que esta o falava. Inu-Yasha ao perceber o que a namorada insinuava resolveu entrar para a brincadeira.

- É verdade, agora você é o único no grupo...en...ca...lha...do. – Kagome e Sango riram do comentário feito por Inu-Yasha.

- Não, o pessoal, parem com isso, não zoem com o nosso amigo aqui. – A frase de Miroku saia altiva, impondo autoridade. Mas no fundo estavam segurando fortemente a risada.

- Obrigado Miroku. Apesar de todas as nossas brigas sabia que você me defenderia – Sesshoumaru disse dando leves tapas na costas do amigo.

- Eu disse pra desistir da morena que nos salvou, ela não iria querer nada com você, - suspirou como se realmente lamentasse o fato. - Me desculpe, eu tentei dizer antes, mas você parecia tão apaixonado. Mas não se preocupe você encontrará...

- Oras seu, é agora que eu vou terminar aquela discusão. Prepare-se, você não morreu naquela cidade, mas pode acreditar que agora morre...

* * *

**Then, people this is the end!**

**Espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu :)**

**Agradeço muitíssimo a Nadeshico, Simca-chan eSakurinhah pelos reviews. **

**Tirando agora as últimas dúvidas:**

**A cidade de Ouki Megami, totalmente ficcional, não possui de fato fantasmas (bom, agora talves sim,afinal Yama, Naraku e Kenji morreram lá, e bem se algum deles tiverem algum assunto pedente... ù.ú). Ela simplesmente ficou deserta, para quem conhece os filme de corrida ao ouro sabe muito bem, cidades inteiras ficavam vazias assim que o estoque das minas também se esvaziavam. Afinal isso era o que movia a cidade, isolada e no meio do nada da mesma maneira que surgia desaparecia. Existem relatos que cidades foram encontradas nos EUA, desabitadas. Tudo pela corrida do ouro.**

**A revelação da fraternidade entre Naraku e Kenji. Isso explicaria como Naraku conheceu a cidade, era um de seus moradores. E em outro aspecto por que protegeu Kenji da mira da arma de Yama. A idéia de que ele simplismente botava medo nos possíveis visitantes a cidade morta, é uma hipótese. Mas ao que tudo indicaque o grupo de Naraku não estava acostumado a receber visitas, então qual era o seu papel.**

**Bem creio que estas eram as últimas coisas a se dizer, o restante acho que este último capítulo elucidou. No entanto se restarem dúvidas, podem dizer, responderei via e-mail.**

**Para quem seperguta sehaverá continuação da fic devo responder que épossíveldisso acontecer.Adiantando um pouco será o mesmo grupo,as personagens terão a mesma personalidade, só que dessa vez a história se passará emum lugar diferente.E quem sabe dessa vez a turma tenha que enfrentar fantasma de verdade. Estou seriamente pensando nisso.**

**Minha meta é produziruma fic o maispuxado para o suspenseo possílvel. Isto é o que a minha pobre cabecinha conseguir... xD.**

**Encerro minhas atividades com fics por enquanto. Voltarei apenas em dezembro com mais umlonga. Creio eu também que trarei para vocês Contos de Fadas Negros... :3**

**Sakurinhahnão pense mal, ainda não quero morrer, por isso estarei postando uma coletania de contos. Sim não deixarei de ter atividade, apenas postarei durante um tempo apenas one-shots.**

**Serão uma séria de contosde hora apenas suspense, horahorror. Quem sabe até um drama. Em cada conto um personagem diferente será centrado. **

**Dito isso vou ficando por aqui. Obrigada a todos que leram, e principalmente aqueles que deixaram seus recadinhos.**

**Muitos kisses a todos e até uma outra vez.**

**;x**


End file.
